Soul of the Apocalypse
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: Sequal to Hearts Under a Full Moon." Slade releases a new threat that could potentialy destroy the Titans and even the entire World. Can the Titans Stop the new manace from initiating the apocalypse? RBB ROST OCOC CY?
1. BB's Proposal

Yo, 'sup? How's everybody doin? Well this is the sequel to my hit story 'Hearts Under a Full Moon'. Hope you enjoy the new plot and everything. Well, shall we get started?  
  
Pairings: Raveast AKA R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
After the odd adventure, the Titans had things settled down to barely a murmur of crime. Every once and a while an isolated incident caused them to spring into action however, that was a rare occurrence. Time passed faster than a blur. Now all the Teen Titans weren't teens anymore. Hell even Beast Boy was 20 now but you know the deal with names. If they give it to you once, it sticks forever.

Despite the age accumulation, they all acted just as they always had. Beast Boy and Raven were now dating often, or as often as Beast Boy could drag Raven out. Robin and Starfire were dating almost every night because of the excessive amount of free time they had. Wolf and Ryoko went out every so often but they liked it on the roof of the tower because of the magnificent view. Cyborg still had no girlfriend but with experience, the boy had now become a world-class player.  
  
Slade had not shown himself for years and years. After his defeat at the hands of the Titans he was put into a jail cell but with the help of some money and his current condition of being a paraplegic, he was set free to live at his home. However, Slade had something big planned...something that would change the Titans and the entire world forever. But, let us focus on that at a later date, because now Beast Boy was about to do something extremely drastic in his relationship with Raven. Something that could make it or break it.  
  
"Hey Raven..." Beast Boy said as he walked up to her while she read in the living room of Titans Tower. "What is it Beast Boy?" Raven said in the cold manner that she had always had to every Titan in Titans Tower. Beast Boy smiled faintly as he knew it was all for show. "Raven how would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Beast Boy asked more nervous than usual. Raven quirked an eyebrow at his jumpy mood but she said, "Of course Beast Boy. Where are we going today?" Raven put her book down and looked Beast Boy directly in the eye.  
  
"Well I was thinking since Robin and Star are going out all night and so is Wolf and Ryoko maybe we can go to the new restaurant and then come back to the tower..." Beast Boy said putting his finger together in a nervous yet comical fashion. "Uh Beast Boy what about Cyborg. He's probably gonna be here when we get back." Raven said.

"He said that he was going to go hook up with some girl down town for the night. Well what do you say?" Beast boy said hopefully. Raven shrugged and said, "Ok Beast Boy." Beast boy grinned and said she won't regret it. Raven was confused about what BB had just said but she shrugged it off in favor of finding something nice to wear. Beast Boy rushed off to find Wolf and ask him for a favor.  
  
Wolf felt today was a good day to go and train so Beast Boy found Wolf on the shore braking dummies like crazy. "Hey dude!" Beast Boy called causing Wolf to stop what he was doing. Wolf turned to the green elf and saw Beast Boy was standing on a dummy that was ready to spring up. "Beast Boy move!" Wolf shouted but it was too late.

The dummy sprung up with such tremendous force that it made Beast Boy fly into the bay. "Dude you're an idiot..." Wolf said covering his face and shaking his head. Beast Boy climbed out of the bay soaking wet but he shook himself off and once again walked up to Wolf careful not to step on any dummies.  
  
"Well what do you want you jade goblin?" Wolf asked wiping sweat off his brow. "I was wondering if you could get the guy who caters the party's we throw to make a special dinner for Raven and I tonight." Beast Boy asked. Wolf thought this over and asked, "What is this for?" Beast Boy fidgeted for a minute then he whispered something that only Wolf could hear.

Wolfs eyes grew wide and he put on a big grin as he slapped BB on the back. "It took long enough! Sure I can get the guy but what do you want do you want and where do you want it?" Beast Boy gave a list of what to order and where to have it placed and Wolf went off to get the order sorted out that instant.  
  
"Ok now to go find Aqualad." Beast Boy said as he dove into the bay. He transformed into a marlin and he took off at tremendous speed toward Atlantis. He made it safely and he found Aqualad fairly easily. "Hey Best Boy is something wrong?" Aqualad asked BB curiously. Beast Boy shook his fish head and said, "No but I have a small request..."

Aqualad asked, "What's the occasion?" Beast Boy telepathically told Aqualad and he smiled at Beast Boy. "Thought so...ok what is it you want me to do?" Beast Boy told Aqualad his plan and he was on his way with a loud 'good luck' from Aqualad.  
  
Beast Boy emerged from the bay and he shook himself off as he went into the third phase of his plan. He ran to the garage where Cyborg resided at the moment. "Yo Cy you still here?" Beast Boy yelled into the garage. Cyborg emerged from beneath the T-SUV and he said, "Yeah what do yah want BB?" Cyborg got up from the ground and wiped the grease from his hands with a washrag as he walked up to aforementioned elf.

"I was wondering...do you still have some leftover fireworks from the fourth of July?" Cyborg nodded and asked, "What do yah want'em for BB?" Beast Boy blushed and whispered his little plan to Cy. "Finally man...I was wondering if that was ever going to happen. When do you want'em?" Cyborg asked smiling. Beast Boy told him a time and place and Beast Boy was all set for the evening...  
  
"Raven you there?" Beast Boy asked as he knocked on Ravens door. Beast Boy thought that tonight was a good night to actually get dressed up so he wore a nice and CLEAN tuxedo. "Just a minute!" a voice sounded from inside Ravens room. A few minutes later Beast Boy heard the tumbling of several locks and gears and Raven emerged from her room looking magnificent.

Raven wore a bark blue and black dress that flared out slightly from the hip down. Her hair was normal but it seemed as if she wore makeup tonight. The dress had some shine to it as every once and a while it caught some light and it reflected perfectly.  
  
"Wow Raven, you look beautiful." Beast Boy said commenting her greatly. Raven blushed a little thinking, 'No matter how many times he does that I always blush.' "Thank you Beast Boy. You look very handsome yourself." Raven said with the blush still present on her face. "Well shall we leave?" Beast Boy asked Raven with a grin on his face. Raven nodded as they left the tower, both of them on Beast Boys new moped.

He had saved up all those years to finally buy a moped and he got one in fact, it was one of the best on the market and with Cyborgs complimentary upgrades, it went twice as fast.  
  
"Beast Boy where did you get the moped?" Raven asked riding on the back. "Saved up as long as I could." Beast Boy replied. "Now hang on, I'm gonna see what Cyborg did to this baby!" Beast Boy yelled as he took the moped into high gear. Once they arrived at the new restaurant, entitled Lovers Lounge, They both agreed to NEVER do that again. They both entered the Lovers Lounge to find that it was relatively crowded.

"Maybe we should go...to many people." Raven said looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled as he led Raven to the waitress. "Excuse me party of two under the name Boy, Beast Boy." Beast boy said to the waitress. The waitress looked at the clipboard and said, "Oh! Yes right this way sir." The waitress led Beast Boy and Raven to a private room, concealed by curtains, with a single candle in the center of a two person table. All around the room was a mix of black and white roses as they mixed into the perfect mesh of dark and light. Raven looked amazed at the sight along with Beast Boy who though, 'I have to thank Wolf when I see him next.'  
  
Raven and Beast boy sat on opposite sides of the table and the waitress said that she would be right back. She left and Raven looked over at Beast Boy asking, "Ok how did you get a secluded table and all of this?" She finished directing her hand over the roses. "I ordered ahead because I want everything to be perfect for you." Beast Boy said with a smile. Raven smiled back and at that moment, the waitress came in with a platter of food already prepared for the two.  
  
She began with the drink, Beast Boy just had water while Raven had, you guessed it, herbal tea. Then the food came. Beast Boy had a variable forest of tofu and soy on the plate that sat before him. Raven had a simple duck dinner which she enjoyed after an incident when Beast Boy cried out "Carl what did they do to you!" and he was about to begin resuscitation maneuvers but a glare from Raven stopped him.

Dinner went well with good food and some talking. They left for Titans Tower after they were done but not before the server took Beast Boy to the side for a moment and said, "Give these to her...she'll like them." The server then proceeded to give Beast Boy a bouquet of black roses. Beast Boy returned to Raven and he gave her the flowers, which she loved even though the smell of roses was all they smelled the entire dinner.  
  
They got back to Titans Tower in record time thanks to Cyborgs modifications to BBs moped. Hey it went fast and they wanted to be home before all the other Titans why not do something potentially life threatening. Beast Boy and Raven walked into Titans Tower and Raven was about to go to bed but Beast Boy said, "Wait! I was wondering if you want to join me on the roof..." Raven looked slightly confused but she said, "Ok...but none of your lame jokes." Beast Boy smiled and said, "I know you like my jokes." Raven scowled a little and said, "Let's just go."  
  
"Ok BB said about this time so I have to get ready for the signal..." Cyborg said as he stood on the opposite shore from Titans Tower. Over the time that was consumed by the emptiness of having no powerful villains to face Cyborg had become and excellent pyrotechnic. He had set up a perfect system for this night. He was prepared for every occurrence of nature and he walked up to his control panel waiting for the signal from a certain Atlantian.  
  
Speaking of Aqualad, he sat just beneath the surface of the water close to Titans Tower. He had a small waterproof microphone and speaker on his head in the form of an ear and mouthpiece. "Com-on BB they wont stay here all night where are you?" Aqualad asked to himself as he swam back a forth in the water. Suddenly Aqualad saw two figures stirring on the top of Titans Tower and he readied himself for what was about to happen.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven made it to the top of Titans Tower at a slow and even pace. They reached the top and saw that the full moon that decorated the sky lit the entire city in a soft glow. "You know what this reminds me of?" Beast Boy asked as they both neared the edge of the roof. "What?" Raven asked turning to him. "The first night it told you that I loved you." Beast Boy said holding Raven in his arms. "Yes I remember, you were so nervous...what were you thinking when I didn't answer for a while?" Raven asked.

"What you couldn't read my mind?" Beast Boy asked with a sarcastic joking tone. "I kind of had my mind on something else." Raven said with a slight smile. "I was thinking if a fall from the roof could kill me or not..." Beast boy said with a touch of depression in his voice, "I just couldn't stand loving you and you not returning it...I love you Raven." Beast boy said with a very serious voice. "Beast Boy...I love you too." Raven said with some very small tears in her eyes. "Raven look out there..." Beast Boy said as he drew his hand out over the bay...  
  
"Ok that was the signal guys go!" Aqualad shouted to all the fish that were lined up behind him. The fish that Aqualad had recruited were lantern fish. One by one, they lit up in a phenomenal display of under water lights. With each new light it seemed like a new piece of the puzzle was being put into place and when the final fish lit it all spelled out five little words with a gigantic meaning...  
  
Raven gasped as the last of the lights shone from the depths of the bay and she looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes. Beast Boy looked Raven in the eye and he proceeded to kneel down upon one knee. "Raven we have known each other for years. First as strangers, then as friends, then as lovers. I can't see myself apart from you anywhere in the future. I love you and I always will so I ask these five simple words...Raven, will you marry me?" Beast Boy finished his little proposal speech by taking a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.  
  
Raven covered her mouth, nodding as she whispered several times "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Raven put her hand out to Beast Boy indicating him to put the ring on her finger. Beast Boy, grinning ear to ear, carefully removed the ring from the box and he slipped the ring, which fit perfectly, onto Ravens slender ring finger. Beast Boy got up from his kneeling pose with a gigantic smile on his face and it was soon joined by the smile from Ravens shocked yet overjoyed face.  
  
"Go Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted as he looked at the pair on the top of Titans Tower with the aid of a pair of binoculars. "Ok this is my cue." Cyborg continued to talk to himself as he pushed a small red button on the control panel for all his fireworks. Instantly rockets and fountains began to explode and it was a beautiful show for everyone that could see. However, the two that it was meant for were to busy kissing each other to notice anything but one another. Forever set in stone these two were meant to be but now destiny pulled them together for the final commitment...and it was a big success. Raven and Beast Boy parted lips briefly and Raven said, "I love you Beast Boy." "I love you too Raven." Beast Boy as they soon resumed kissing.

Silently behind the two, a pair of shadows moved from the entrance to the roof to a more secure location in Titans Tower.  
  
"Jeeze it took those two a while but I have to admit, that show makes up for all their waiting." One of the shadows said as it walked into the living room of Titans Tower. "Oh I thought it was sweet. How come you don't do anything like that for me?" The second shadow asked. They both stepped into the light and it revealed Wolf and Ryoko talking. "Uh because I can't talk to fish?" Wolf said with a joking attitude. Ryoko began to pout but Wolf drew her into a hug and said, "Trust me if I ever come up with something that...idealistic I will do it. I'm just short on ideas."

Ryoko smiled a bit and they both decided on watching TV instead of bickering. "How long do you think they will be up there?" Ryoko asked scooting close to Wolf o her head was on his shoulder. "I don't know...it depends on how long it takes for their lips to get cramps." Wolf said with a grin as he turned on the TV.  
  
Far away from the newly engaged Raven and Beast Boy. Away from Cyborgs satisfied smiled as he watched his two friends lock lips on the top of the Tower an evil villain sat at a warehouse on the far side of the city contemplating his next move.  
  
Slade sat in his wheel chair as his robot commandos constructed the containment chamber for the newest arrival to Slades team. Slade grinned as he spun the black and red crystal in his hands momentarily stopping over that ancient writing on one side. "Titans once I complete this you will be all but alive." Slade threw up the crystal and caught it in one fluid motion.

"Master Slade we have everything ready...but we are missing one component." A robot commando informed Slade. "I know what we lack and it is only a matter of time until we have everything we need." Slade responded sending the minion away. Slade looked into the crystal with his one good eye and he saw a being inside scratching at the crystal anxious for its inevitable release into the world...  
  
Well how was that? It is the first chapter to my sequel to my hit story so I hope it lived up to my past deeds at least a little. Well that's all I have to Say except...GO BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!!! GO R/BB!!!


	2. The Summoning

Well I see that some of you enjoyed my first chapter into this story. I know it seems like pointless fluff...and it is but it also has a purpose in this story. You'll see eventually. Therefore, without further ado I give you the continuing chapter.  
  
warprince2000: Yo sup? I finally got to a new chapter, thanks for the review and enjoy!  
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Hey long time no see...I was readin the forums and its funny to see Blackfire try and say my name! It's Japenese by the way it means 'wolf fang' and the 22 is my lucky number. Tell Mint Dragon that I look up to her and all of her storys. I respect her and I think rather highly of her opinion....I would say it myself but I still have no password. Oh and thanks for the review...Yeah I thought the duck skit would be funny. This chapter is where everything gets cookin. Enjoy!  
  
theflamehat: Thanks for the review and the compliments! Enjoy!  
  
red52: Cry?....Ok well on to my response: Hey starting with a bang is what I do! Ah necessity the mother of invention eh? Thanks for the review you reviewing bastard! Enjoy!  
  
BB'sTheBest: Who saw that comming...I thought gave plenty of hints, and reading my other story helps to I guess. Meh I was thinkin on this storyline for the first one I wrote but I needed and opener. Thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter, oh and by the way (ahem) Takes out flame thrower KEEP THE FAITH!  
  
raven1322: Yeah I thought it was about time that BB got his own moped. I mean how long would the guy have to save up for that thing? Cool your hooked...now to real 'em in. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Dannysckr: Wow a new person to my fiction. Thanks for the honor of reading anything i type. On to the response...Yeah I thought about the opener to this story and I said to myself, "What the hell! Lets have an engagement in the very begining!" Slades plan comes out here and...well lets just say that it dosen't turn out the way he wishes. I never take more than a few days to update but I might have to because I have to think some on the story line but I will never take more than a week of waiting! Wow thanks for the barrage of compliments! You know what I like you...anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!  
  
**_Thanks to all my Reviewers!!!_**  
  
Pairings: R/BB AKA Raveast KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter) RO/ST, WO/RY, CY/?  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were the first to wake the morning after Beast Boys little proposal and Beast Boy decided to get a head start on breakfast. He began to cook Tofu eggs when a small laugh from Raven alerted him that something amusing was taking place. Beast boy walked over to Raven and she pointed on the couch where two figures lay together.

Ryoko slept with her head on Wolfs shoulder as one of his arms was draped over her shoulder and his other hand on the TV remote control. Ryoko was sleeping with a serene face but Wolf...had his tongue sticking out one side of his open mouth and he was snoring lightly.  
  
"Dude, this is to perfect!" Beast boy yelled/whispered as he took out a camera and got some blackmail photos. Raven shrugged then she noticed something strange. Wolf shirt had ridden down a little, and as had Ryokos and on the right side of each of their necks there was a bite mark scar. "Beast Boy do you see that?" Raven asked pointing to the scars on both of the two sleeping experiments. Beast Boy looked at it and he yelled, "Oh no vampires!" Beast Boy began to get hysterical but Raven stopped him with a well-placed kick.  
  
"Beast Boy I don't think it's a vampire bite..." Raven said dryly, "It looks more like a bite mark for something that had not tried to drink blood, just to leave a mark." "Yeah you're right...." Beast Boy said as he reached out to touch the scar on Ryokos neck. Suddenly a hand flew from Wolfs' side and he caught Beast Boys hand saying, "It's not polite to stare and touch people when they're asleep."

Wolf looked at the two with a glare, Beast Boy backing away after Wolf released his hand but Raven stood perfectly still glaring back at Wolf. "What is with the scars?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "I am also curious why you both have scars from what look like teeth on your necks." Raven said calmly.  
  
"None of your business." Wolf said as he flipped the TV back on and began to sift through the channels. Beast Boy was about to say something but Raven stopped him for his own health. "I have to admit that was quite a show you two put on last night..." Wolf said with a large grin on his face. Raven and Beast Boy blushed furiously and said, "How do you know about that!?"

Wolf shook his head and said, "How else do I know about anything here...Ryoko thought that it was sweet Beast Boy. You're givin me a bad name you know that." Beast Boy smiled a little and said, "You had a good name?" Wolf growled a bit and said, "Listen if you want this to stay between us then I suggest you start to act like normal because guess who's coming down the hall."  
  
Raven promptly ran to her book and she began to 'read' it. Beast Boy frantically ran to the stove and he continued cooking his tofu eggs and other various foodstuffs. Milliseconds later Robin and Starfire entered the living room of Titans Tower. "That was fun Robin! We must do that again in the future!" Starfire said happily.

"Uh Star, it was fun but we only went to the movies...and the projector was broken." Robin said with a quirked and masked eyebrow. "But it was entertaining to hear several new earth terms!" Starfire said with glee. "Star I don't think you will ever want to repeat what you heard." Robin said finishing off the subject with a smile.  
  
Starfire was about to say something back but she noticed something was wrong with Raven. "Raven, might I inquire why your book is upside down?" Star asked innocently. Raven quickly flipped the book over and said, "I was trying to read upside down but you ruined my concentration." Raven said patting her self on the back in her mind. "Ok...so did anything interesting happen while we were out?" Robin asked. Raven and Beast Boy said nothing and Wolf and a recently awoken Ryoko said, "Nothing really that interesting..."  
  
Beast Boy finished cooking breakfast and it was a large one at that. It held a few plates of tofu for himself and Ryoko in addition to everything else for a healthy balanced breakfast for the remainder of the team. "Beast Boy this is a marvelous feast. I might have mentioned this previously but on my planet, a feast like this would indicate that one was to be wed. Tell me Beast Boy to whom are you engaged." Starfire asked as Beast Boy chocked on his tofu and instantly said, "No one Star!"

Raven was a little hurt but it was all in the name of keeping it a secret until they were ready. Wolf and Ryoko both thought this was enough because they could smell the scent change, unemotional to slightly depressed, on Raven so they both interrupted, "Beast Boy asked Raven to marry him Star!"

Wolf and Ryoko both disappeared in a flash of silver and red to avoid any vengeance from Raven and Beast Boy for blowing their secret. Starfire began to bombard the two on details while Raven and Beast Boy both put Ryoko and Wolf on their 'to kill' list. Something in the background exploded...  
  
Meanwhile on the far side of the city of Jump...  
  
Slade wheeled himself around the small summoning chamber and he thought to himself, 'Marvelous...simply marvelous. Now the crystal...' Slade put the crystal of the ring of unlit candles. The crystal fit in a small glass holder in the center of a pentagram ring of candles. Five large crystals, two clear and three black, surrounded the pentagram on the five corners.

Slade grinned and said, "Begin phase three of my plan!" The several Robot commandos all bowed as they left in a blur. Slade began to laugh madly as he recited the riddle that brought this little plan together...

"If thou wish for power ultimate, bring the crystal of red and black fire to the five corners of the world! There have three lies and two truths sit on each of the corners! Then use demons shadow of night and angels light of day to summon the soul of the apocalypse!" Slade cackled madly at his evil plan. "I only need one component and the power to destroy the world will be mine!"  
  
Back at Titans Tower...  
  
Cyborg arrived home to find Raven and Beast Boy searching madly for Wolf and Ryoko while Starfire was randomly questioning them on the proposal from Beast Boy. "Uh what's up?" He asked from the doorway. "Wolf and Ryoko just blew it..." Beast Boy said as he transformed back from a bloodhound.

Suddenly the alarm blared and the Titans gathered in the prep-room. Wolf and Ryoko stayed as far away from Raven and Beast Boy as possible to evade anything death related. It appeared to be yet another simple robbery so the Titans rushed to the scene to stop the criminals.  
  
When they got there, they saw three ski masked and overcoat-wearing thugs run from the bank on the corner. "Titans go!" Robin shouted as they sprung into action to catch the crooks. Raven got one of the criminals and Ryoko captured one but the third got away. "Titans follow him!" Robin called. As the Titans rushed after the one remaining escapee. They chased after him for what seemed to be twenty minutes; they just couldn't keep up with one robber that is until he ducked into an empty warehouse.  
  
"Ok Titans we have him cornered lets get him." Robin said as he opened the door to the warehouse. Upon opening it, they were overwhelmed at the sight. Thousands upon thousands of Slades commando robots were lined up everywhere. "Uh what's going on?" Beast Boy said confused as the door slammed behind the Titans, "I thought we stopped Slade for good..." "It seems like he tricked us." Raven said as Robin growled through his teeth along with Wolf at Slades trickery. "Damn him." They both growled as a single figure walked into the light.  
  
"Ah Titans falling into my trap once again. If you found a way to be paid doing this you all would be rich." Slade said as he walked up to the Titans grinning behind his mask. "Slade! I thought you couldn't walk!" Robin shouted angrily. Slade chuckled and said, "Prosthetics, much like your friends robotic body." Slade said motioning with his hand to Cyborg. Robin growled and yelled, "Titans go!" and there the gigantic battle between good and evil started but it would be a long time for it to end.  
  
Slade stood back as his commandos' were thrashed easily by the older Titans. "Begin the final phase..." Slade said as one commando lit the candles on the pentagon. Slade began to chant the riddle as he staked Beast Boy, plucking out of the crowd of Titans and commandos. He held him by his neck his back to the pentagon and his front to Raven so she could see Beast Boy clearly.  
  
"If thou wish for power ultimate..." Raven saw Slade hold Beast Boy captive and it made her blood boil. She charged up one of her black and white aura blasts as she aimed for Slade.  
  
"Bring the crystal of red and black fire to the five corners of the world..." Raven shot the aura blast at Slade hoping to strike him down and free Beast Boy.  
  
"There have three lies and two truths sit on each of the corners..." Slade evaded the blast and it headed strait for the crystal in the center of the pentagon.  
  
"Then use demons shadow of night and angels light of day to summon the soul of the apocalypse!" Slade yelled the last stanza throwing Beast Boy at the confused yet wary Raven. She caught Beast Boy only to see a horrific scene unfold before her.  
  
Ravens blast hit the crystal dead on but instead of destroying the gemstone, the blast was absorbed. The black and white swirled around the crystal liked a tornado of radiance and shade. The black energy spread to the three black crystals while the white spread to the clear ones. The large crystals began to shake and quake with energy as the center crystal began to glow with an even brighter luminosity.

The red and black crystal began to unfold into a pentagon so that the candles were on each of its corners. The candles floated from their position and they started to spin in a circle creating a ring of fire. In the center of the fire ring, the three symbols were embossed with white for a few seconds then, like opening a door in a house that is on fire, flames spewed from the pentagon. The flames flew from it and everything they touched instantly turned to smoke and ash. All of Slades commandos were hit by the flames and they were decimated although all the Titans escaped one way or another.  
  
"Finally after all those centuries of imprisonment I am free!" a voice shouted from inside the pentagon. A single clawed human-like hand reached out from the pentagon and with it came a figure as it sprung from what seemed like the depths of hell. The figure stood taller than Cyborg and it had floor length jet-black hair. It wore a tattered and belted black overcoat and regular sized black jeans.

It had knee length buckle strapped boots over the pants but it had no shirt on underneath the closed black overcoat. It had wrist guards on over the coat and it had fingerless gloves too. Its eyes were both pure black with red slits for pupils however this wasn't the weirdest part of it. In the middle of its forehead, it held three symbols however, one of them was scratched into a different symbol.

"Who was the one that freed me from my eternal incarceration?" The figure shouted as it looked around the warehouse. "It was I." Slade said walking forward. "Very well you shall be greatly rewarded..." The figure said as it drew back its clawed hand.  
  
Slade never saw the hand move but in the blink of an eye, all Slade knew was that his heart was now in the palm of the figures hand. "I shall reward you by giving you death before the rest of this pitiful world is reduced to ash." The figure said with malice and joy in his voice as Slade fell to the floor dead. The figure crushed the heart in his hands as he tilted his head back to yell. "Now the world shall fall under the strength of..."  
  
The figure started but was soon interrupted by Cyborg by saying, "Whoever you are you're going down!" Cyborg proceeded to gun down the individual with his sonic cannon. When the smoke cleared, the figure stood in the exact same spot it had originally been. It began to laugh manically as it said, "You think you're minuscule weapons could harm me?"

The figure then raised its hand and a small ball of energy began to glow. A maniacal grin adorned the figures face as it let lose a blast much like Cyborgs sonic cannon except it was big and seemingly more powerful. All the Titans avoided the single shot but more were on their way as the figure laughed in ecstasy at his newfound game.  
  
After a few moments of this the figure said, "I grow weary of this new game." It stopped the barrage and said, "I apologize Titans but I must take my leave however, I will not leave you without a playmate..." The figure extended its hand forward, palm down, and it muttered a few words in a ancient language.

Then it shouted, "RISE GARM!" from the ground a large blood covered dog emerged, like a tree from the depths of hell. It had four glowing red eyes and it growled ferociously at the Titans. "Uh Raven...I don't suppose this is family of yours..." Beast Boy said backing away from the creature. "Ta-Ta Titans it was fun. Enjoy my fathers pet." The figure said as it vanished into thin air. The dog roared and it headed strait for the Titans prepared to attack...  
  
Well how was that? Questions, compliments, shout outs? Just use the little button on the bottom of the screen that says Review story. In addition, this 'Garm' creature is depicted as the dog that guards the gates of hell, much like Cerberus. And yes, it does have four eyes...kinda fits with Raven eh? Well until next time, Cyah!


	3. Abduction

Yo, hey I'm back and I got another chapter with me. This is the chapter where everything comes together. Well on with the fic...  
  
Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for telling everything to Mint and Blackfire. Tell Mint that I'm not exactly a genious at the keyboard...spell check has a hell of a time keeping up with me. And tell her that the issue of Wolfs Rain...I haven't missed one epoisode of it. I am a gigantic Anime fan, went to Acen this year great Inuyasha fan panel. Scott McNeil, you know the voice of Kouga from Inuyasha, walked in and said "Does anyone know what this anime thing is all about?!" That just set the whole tempo for the rest of the panel.. I think Wolfs Rain is an excelent anime show GO KIBA, TOBOE, TSUME, AND HIGE! OH AN GO BLUE!   
  
Anyway onto more pressing matters...Thanks for the review COH. Yeah I saw this creature called Garm in mythology class a while ago I though it was weird but when I first saw the Teen Titans it reminded me of Garm because one of the first episodes I saw was 'Nevermore'. oh and Wolf and Ryoko spillin the secret...it was gonna come out eventualy why fight it. anyway sorry for my ramblin hope you enjoy! Oh and GO CARL!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

BB'sTheBest: G...Ginger...Ginger snap???? WHAT THE HELL??? It is a hound from hell for gods sakes! Be my guest to try and pet him but where do you think all the blood on his fur came from? Ok...well KEEP THE FAITH! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy.

sammy101: God what you just said makes me think about Beast Boys dance when he learns he's probe free...Anyway thanks for the reivw and I hope you enjoy!

Dannysckr: Meh I'm not like that...besides my girlfriend, Teen Titans, and band over the summer vaca I have no life to interfere with writing. Well Garm is nothing compared to his master as you will see...Thanks for the reveiw and I hope you enjoy!

Regrem Erutaerc: Uh when I lasted checked it was right where it was supposed to be...Well thanks for the psduo-review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
MirandaOtto: BIG TIME SUGGESTION! Draw it out for a while then have a big blockbuster fluff scene that always draws huge reviews. Start it with a sort of accedental thing that makes them closer than they have been before. Something that makes them see eachother in a different light. Thanks for the revwie and the compliments and I hope you enjoy!  
  
_**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**_  
  
Pairings: R/BB AKA Raveast KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
The dog plowed into the Titans scattering them in complete disorder. Raven grabbed some barrels in her black aura, throwing them at Garm. The dog ripped the steel barrels apart with its teeth and it turned its focus toward Raven. Out of nowhere Beast Boy, transformed into the type of animal Garm is, tackled Garm to the ground.

Beast Boy jumped off Garm and Ryoko along with Starfire let lose a barrage of fireballs and Starbolts. Beast Boy back in his normal form said, "Raven how can you see anything with four eyes?" Beast Boy stumbled back and fourth dizzy from the new kind of optical view. Raven glared at Beast Boy and shouted, "You see four eyes? I only have two ok! It's my father that has four!"

Raven, a bit angry, joined Ryoko and Starfire in their attempt to destroy the animal threat. Smoke flew up everywhere and when it cleared Garm remained in the same spot it was originally in however it did look like it was standing on its last legs.  
  
"That boy has some impressive powers..." The figure from before said as it observed the battle with a keen eye. After he had 'left' he crawled onto the roof and watched from a hidden balcony. He was referring to Beast Boys ability to transform into any creature he wished. "And that girl, absolutely delicious." He said with a perverted grin.

If all of you think he is referring to Raven...guess again. He was eyeing Ryoko as she released shot after shot of fireballs. He turned his attention back to Beast Boy and he thought, "With a bit more knowledge he could actually pose a real threat...better I gain control of the situation before it spins out of control, and out of my favor." The figure said to himself as he jumped from the balcony to the battlefield where he silently stalked Beast Boy and Ryoko.  
  
"May I have the honors?" Wolf asked as he walked from the back of the group to the front with his sword drawn. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." Beast Boy said grinning as he watched Wolf take a running start with his sword. With a swift and smooth action Wolf severed Garms head from the rest of its body.

The four glowing eyes fell into a dead stare as the bodiless head hit the ground with a thud as it turned to smoke on impact. Garm fell to the ground headless as it too turned to ash and smoke. "Well now that that's over who was that?" Robin said confused pointing to the smoke that was once a bloodthirsty hellhound.  
  
Suddenly a cry of help alerted the Titans that one of their own had been taken. They turned to the source of the aforementioned scream and they saw the figure from before holding Raven from behind, his arm choking her. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as his anger towards the figure hit a boiling point. Beast Boy charged the figure in the form of a rhino but the figure easily dodged him. The figure threw Raven unceremoniously at the other Titans and it grabbed Beast Boy by the horns.  
  
He held Beast Boy still with only one hand as he put two fingers in front of each of Beast Boys eyes. The figure muttered some ancient words and from its finger to Beast Boys retinas red electricity crackled causing Beast Boy to transform beck to human form once more. "Now turn to see your mortal enemies my pupil..." The figure said with a wicked grin as Beast Boy did as was instructed. His eyes landed upon the Titans and he let loose a vicious growl.  
  
Raven looked at Beast Boy with worry evident on her face and said, "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy growled and yelled with a coarse edge to his voice, "Don't say my name like you know me!" Raven backed off and Robin said, "Beast Boy don't you remember us...were your friends." A picture of them flashed in Beast Boys mind but he shook his head and yelled, "I don't know anything except you are all my enemies!"  
  
This Beast Boy wasn't the comical joker that they all know a love...this Beast Boy had eyes as cold and unforgiving as steel. Deep within his green gaze a hint of the old Beast boy remained but most was taken over by the long hidden malice and hate he held for everything that caused him harm.

Beast Boys face was twisted in anger and pure revulsion for what he saw before him. The figure had obviously been able to twist Beast Boys hate and fear into focus at the Titans causing Beast boy to forget everything about them and in turn causing him to revolt against his former friends.  
  
Beast Boy turned to the figure and said, "May I kill them master?" The figure nodded and said, "Proceed as you wish however, don't hurt that one." He finished by pointing at Ryoko. Beast Boy nodded grinning as he transformed into something that the Titans didn't think existed. Before them stood a massive Dragon, breath of fire and all.  
  
"Titans move!" Robin shouted as a fiery blast headed towards the Titans. Ryoko grinned as she refused to move. The fire blast hit her dead on but it was simply absorbed into her body. The dragon Beast Boy growled and he stomped his way over to Ryoko who was now glowing with the fresh feast of fire that was served to her.

A frown crossed her face as she knew she could not hurt Beast Boy because he was a friend, he was merely under mind control. Wolf leapt in front of Ryoko and grabbed her before Beast Boy crushed her beneath his colossal clawed feet.  
  
The figures eyes burst open wide as he saw Wolf, his right side, for the first time. 'No...no! He died! How can he be here! I am not about to be imprisoned again!' The figure shouted in its mind. Wolf turned to show his right eye, which was silver. The figure looked confused and said, 'What...what happened to him? Silver...' the figure thought completely perplexed by Wolfs' gold and silver appearance.  
  
Beast Boy continued to stomp around the warehouse reckless as can be. Raven sat behind a crate her legs tucked up to her chest. The only thought that she could comprehend was that, 'He...he forgot me...he doesn't know who we are...he doesn't know who I am...' This thought tore Raven up on the inside knowing that their happy little perfect life was now trashed by this one demon like person.

Ravens anger began to reach critical levels as she thought of the bastard that tore her and Beast Boy apart. Raven blinked and her eyes seemed to double as she now had four glowing red eyes. "No one takes him from me!" She shouted in her rage-filled voice.  
  
Raven got up from behind the crate to see the Titans having problems dodging the dragon Beast Boy. Raven grew to a size matching Beast Boys dragon form and she knocked him out using a simple kick to the side of the head. "I'm sorry Beast Boy but this is necessary." Raven said quietly as she stomped over to the figure that was without a name.  
  
The figure looked up at Raven with a raised eyebrow and said, "Please..." The figure grew to tower over Raven and he looked down at her saying, "What's a matter? Your powers have their limits because you're only a half breed?" The figure laughed as it struck the rage filled Raven with a simple backhand causing her to fly. The figure stalked up to Raven but a sudden burst of black aura energy made him fly away from the even angrier Raven.

The figure stood and said, "Enough of this!" It put up a hand and hit Raven with a blood red beam of powerful energy. She fell and lost her rage-transformed state. "Raven!" A voice called, it was familiar call too. Beast Boy, after regaining consciousness, was the one who screamed Ravens name as she felt his mind returning to its former self while she was drifting between consiousness and sleep. "Damn, he's fighting it." The figure whispered to itself as he too returned to his normal state. He grabbed Beast Boy, did the little mind trick, and Beast Boy was once again his slave.  
  
"Ok this has been enough fun for today...It is time we take our leave." The figure said as he dropped Beast Boy. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Ryoko saying, "But first..." He hit Ryoko at the base of the neck causing her to black out. She fell and the figure caught her as it turned to leave Wolf shouted, "Hey leave her here if you want to live!"

Wolf drew his sword and he sprinted toward the figure. The figure held out a hand toward Wolf and this caused him to fly back. Wolf stuck his sword in the ground and continued against the invisible force that pushed him away from the figure.  
  
"My, my, my it seems like you have lost power since we last fought Arkon, That is your name isn't it?" The figure asked with a devious grin. "How the hell do you know who I am you demented demon! Who are you?" Wolf shouted at the figure as he slung Ryoko over his shoulder using both hands for the invisible force.  
  
Wolf began to skid with the sword in the ground but he stopped soon after as he dug further in. "Ah I have many names you see. The Beast, 666, The apocalypse demon, the antichrist, but I personally like the name Draken. Stole it from a poor soul in hell, I think it has a nice ring to it don't you think?" The newly appointed Draken said with a grin and a maniacal laugh.

All the Titans eyes flew open as they heard who this demon was. "The apocalypse...we're fighting the fucking apocalypse!" Cyborg shouted as he prepared his sonic cannon. "Well this is gonna be a real world saver here!" Robin shouted as he readied his weapons.  
  
"To answer your first question Arkon...you are part of the being that banished me to that god forbidden crystal thousands upon thousands of years ago!" Draken yelled as he added a red energy to his invisible force.

Wolf skidded along the ground more as he struggled to hold his ground. "Amazing isn't it? You have the same name you had all those centuries ago!" Draken yelled as Wolfs' sword suddenly dislodged itself from the ground and he flew with the flow of the energy. "And it seems that you lost all the power to reseal me again! This is a treat!" Draken cackled madly.  
  
"Think fast you Beast!" Robin shouted as he threw a round explosive at Draken. Draken caught it with a smile and it exploded in his hand. Cyborg then fired round after round of sonic blast in the direction of Draken. When the smoke cleared Draken stood with only minor scratches on him as he said, "Bravo Titans, no mortal human has ever harmed me before...However, this will be the last time RISE GARM! ALL OF YOU RISE!" The figure said as it once again extended its hand.  
  
From the ground Garm rose once again but it wasn't alone. Dozens of Garms rose and they all looked identical, and all of them were extremely vicious. "Ah crap!' Cyborg shouted as he fired his sonic cannon at several of the Garms. Several fell easier than before but it seemed like two took the place of one. Beast Boy was about to attack but Draken yelled, "Beast Boy stop! We shall let Garm finish this...we have other pressing matters to take care of."

Beast Boy nodded and he followed Draken to the exit. Wolf lifted his had from the rubble and he saw Ryoko being taken by Draken. Wolfs blood boiled but he was soon surrounded by a plethora of Garms. "You don't want to mess with me now!" Wolf shouted as he began to tear apart the Garms with his claws and even his fangs.  
  
Raven awakened for the finaly time to see Beast Boy follow Draken out of the door and this made rage surface once again but she was soon overcome by Garms. Her anger driven form slayed the beasts with pure malevolence and loathing as she laughed at their destruction. Anger management at it's best eh?

Soon, like when Robin tore apart the Slade bots before he was tricked into being Slades apprentice, Raven and Wolf tore through the Garms with nothing but what they had on themselves. They took over the destruction of the demon dogs as the remaining Titans cowered in a corner.  
  
After all the blood was shed Raven returned to her normal state and Wolf stayed deathly silent. Raven said, "We have to go...we have to find them...." Wolf interjected by saying, "We cant...Beast Boys communicator was destroyed and I can't follow their scent in all this blood." Robin, coming out of the corner said, "Hey don't worry we'll find them, and we will get Ryoko and Beast Boy back." Raven left in one of her portals and Wolf disappeared in a flash of gold and silver.  
  
Raven appeared in Titans Tower with a distraught look on her face but it only sunk into sadness when she entered the confines of her own room. Raven let loose all the tears she had to hold back when they were fighting after Beast Boy claimed that he didn't know her or all of the other Titans. she sat on her bed curled up in a ball a small sob escaping her lips rarely.

A few hours later she got up from this position and she looked out at the darkened sky. She felt how Beast Boy was now trapped inside his darker and evil controlled side. "I will find him...I will help him break free..." Raven said with a hint of determination mixed in with sadness as she vowed she would do anything to rescue him and Ryoko. Anything to stop the apocalypse...after she changed out of the bloodsoaked clothes she was in.  
  
Wolf appeared on the outside of the warehouse and he began to walk to Titans Tower. He made it there and he shed his blood-covered clothes as he put on a new set of garments. He went up on the roof and sat there for hours looking at the sky in his own kind of deep meditation. Every once and a while he cried, knowing that compared to Draken...he was weak. He had to unlock the full power of his ancient side so he could stop this apocalyptic demon.

"He just took her...he just swooped in and took her...I will kill him..." Wolf said with a deep-throated growl as he glared up at the waning moon. He reared back his head and let loose a loud wolf like howl signaling that this was the beginning of a hunt, a hunt for vengeance of the taking of Beast Boy and Ryoko, a hunt for rescue of his and Ravens separate loves, and a hunt to stop the apocalypse...  
  
Well how was that? Sorry but the update might be a little late. I think I killed all the plot bunnies I have to find more...sorry. Well hope you enjoyed and remember I will answer any questions posed to me about this. Ok? Well, Cyah!


	4. Help and Deals

Hey, what's up? How was the last chapter? Suspenseful and semi-exciting? Good I think...well hope you enjoy!

P.S. Something happens to Raven in this chapter.

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for passin the info on...yeah go Carl! You couldn't stop reading for anything? What did you have to use the bathroom half way and just ignored it until you finished?Kiddin, glad you liked the last chapter that much. Well thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

Dannysckr: Wow you must like this story...Yeah Draken is a good master but if you notice from a few chapters ago he said Garm is his fathers pet. And guess who his father is. Drakens attration to Ryoko becomes very apparent in the chapter. Just as a note Raven didn't cower, her mind was just on the fritz because Beast Boy didn't recognize her. Well thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and i hope you enjoy!

BB'sTheBest: Oh boy long review...Sorry wasn't trying to squash your sugestion its just odd to call a dog from hell Ginger Snap...however, that would have made one hell of a joke. Yeah you kinda hit the nail on the head just a little off though. The demons name is just Draken but Draken Apocalypse is a good name...might have to steal it. Well Drakens intentions with Ryoko and Beast Boy are shown here in this chapter. Once again the plot bunnies died on me so it might be a bit of time before I come up with the rest...Well thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy! KEEP THE FAITH!

AzerathMetrionZinthos12: on my last story i dont think you reviewed but this is a good way to make it up anyway. Thanks.Well here is the update! R/BB FOREVER!

SilverGriffen: Glad you liked it so much you cried. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

sammy101: (go Beast Boy you're probus, no probes now!) Thanks for the review and i hope you enjoy! PEACE!

raven1322: Thanks for the compliments and the reviews! Hope you enjoy!  
  
_**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**_  
  
Pairings: R/BB AKA Raveast KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'

**Titans...  
**  
Wolf and Raven both had sleepless nights the evening after Draken served them their defeat and in the process, they both lost the ones they loved. 

The following day went as followed, wake up, eat very little, search the city until dusk then keep looking until midnight when you pass out mid search. Raven fell asleep in mid flight and Wolf who was running below caught her.

Wolf shook his head and called the Titans to pick her up. Himself being a genetic experiment meant for military purposes he was equipped with DNA that allows him to stay awake for long periods without rest but everyone has their breaking point.

Wolf too soon felt woozy as the rest of the Titans picked up Raven. Wolf thought it was a good idea to retreat to Titans Tower for rest and regrouping.

**BB...**

Draken also had quite an eventful day. He tried to initiate the apocalypse but he noticed something that was very important to his mission was absent. He felt his forehead and found the three symbols however, one of them was scratched into something different. 

"Damn. That idiot Slade must have damaged the crystal..." Draken thought angrily as he looked for something to take his anger out on. His eyes fell upon Beast Boy and he served BB a few good hits to the head knocking him down.  
  
This is when Ryoko woke up tied to a wall. She looked around very disoriented until she finally locked eyes with Draken. "You! Let me go!" She yelled. Draken began to chuckle as he said, "Ah you sleep so deeply that one might mistake it for hibernation."

Beast Boy stood up from his recent punishment and Ryoko looked at him saying, "Beast Boy help me get out of here!" Beast Boy scowled and said, "Listen to the master fire starter!" Ryoko was stunned and then remembered he was under Drakens control. Ryoko felt some hope of being rescued slip away but she came up with a plan to be used later.  
  
"Now where am I going to find someone to imprint ink into my skin so they could fix this minor obstruction?" Draken thought aloud as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Sir if I may speak..." Beast Boy said as he faced Draken in a salute. "Proceed Beast Boy." Draken said actually interested to hear what the hypnotized changeling had to say.

"Sir there is a tattoo parlor down the street from here I suggest that we go there and have the three symbols fixed." Beast boy said with confidence. "Ok but one thing Beast Boy...I ONLY NEED ONE FIXED!" Draken yelled as he walked in the direction of the tattoo parlor. "Hey wait what are you going to do with me?" Ryoko shouted from her spot of being tied to the wall.  
  
"Oh you? I was thinking of making you my bride..." Draken said with a devious grin on his face. Ryokos eyes grew wide and she began to thrash violently with her bonds. Draken laughed at her struggling and he said, "Beast Boy watch her, I have to get this repaired." Draken pointed to his third alternated symbol as he left...

**Titans...**  
  
Wolf looked from the top of Titans Tower at the scenery before him. He saw the midnight air dance with the smoky condensation of his breath. He thought of Ryoko and how he would get her back but it would all depend on retrieving his long lost ancient power...whatever the hell that was. "Now if I was me thousands of years ago where would I put that power?" Wolf asked himself trying to lighten his mood.

"It is better if you consult a psychic for that kind of thing...," a voice behind him said. He turned sharply to find Raven, wide-awake, standing behind him. "Why do you say that?" Wolf asked as Raven responded by saying, "Your mind is to little to be left to yourself."

Wolf glared at Raven and he said, "What about you? He thrashed you too." Raven had a scowl grace her face and she said, "I know that..." Suddenly a gigantic meteor tore past Titans Tower nearly destroying it in the process.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Wolf shouted as he saw the meteor head toward the hills. "I don't know but if it hits..." Raven said as Wolf and herself came to the conclusion that it would destroy the city.

"Lets get out of her and stop that thing!" Wolf shouted as Raven and himself left the Tower via Ravens powers. "Guys wake up! There's a meteor that's about to destroy the city!" Wolf shouted in the communicator as the other Titans said they would be there shortly...

**BB...**

"Beast Boy, why do you follow him?" Ryoko asked from her chained position on the wall. Beast Boy snorted and said, "What's it to you pyromaniac." "I want to know, he treats you like something he fished out of the sewer but you still follow him." Ryoko said with a caring tone. Beast Boys demeanor had calmed greatly since when Ryoko first woken and now he seemed a little more talkative. 

"I...I don't know...I mean it just feels like I have to follow him. Like I don't have a choice...and even if I wanted to leave he would probably kill me in the process." Beast Boy said as he slumped against the wall next to Ryoko. "Beast Boy...do you remember Raven?" Ryoko asked with a worried tone to her voice.  
  
Beast Boy stayed incredibly silent for a few minutes. The silence penetrated the air like a steel sword cutting into a cardboard shield until he responded by saying, "Bit and pieces...but I feel like I should know her more than that. I feel like I should know everything about Raven and the other people Master Draken and Garm were fighting." Beast Boy took a breath and started talking again.

"When we were fighting, I knew deep inside that my dragon breath would have no effect on you but I did it anyway and my idea was proven when you just ate the fire. But with Raven...I feel that something is deeper. Something buried in the darkest parts of my mind, but I cant remember anything..."

Beast Boy smiled, shrugged, and added an after thought, "Well at least I get a reward after I obey Master Draken." "What's that?" Ryoko asked confused. "He said I could get my memory back...He said that he will be the only one that can do that." Beast boy said with a sigh...

**Titans...**

Raven and Wolf naturally were the first ones to reach the scene and Raven used her powers to attempt to hold the meteor from hitting earth or at the least try to slow it down. Wolf was using his fathers attack several times to continually chip away at the meteor. However, no mater how hard they tried the meteor was constantly coming at nearly the same speed it had originally. 

They continued their futile attempts until the rest of the Titans joined them. "Took you guys long enough!" Wolf shouted as Starfire and Cyborg shot the meteor with their respective weapons/powers. Robin threw several of his explosion disks to assist Starfire, Cyborg, and Wolf in reducing the meteor to rubble.

Eventually the meteor made contact with the earth but thanks to the Titans, it had slowed enough to only make a small impact in the ground. It had also reduced in size greatly from the size of a building to about the size of a loveseat.

**BB...**

"So he's making you be his slave by telling you that he'll give you your memories back?" Ryoko asked with wide eyes surprised and detested at Drakens audacity. Beast Boy nodded and said, "Yeah but it's worth it...I'd kill to know more about Raven..." Beast Boy lowered his head and said, "And I think that is exactly what I'll have to do..." 

Ryoko felt fear pool in the deepest pit of her stomach and asked frantically, "What do you mean?" Beast Boy looked up at her with sad eyes and said, "Master Draken said that it is his mission to cause the apocalypse so I have to assist him..."

**Titans...**  
  
The Titans walked up to the burning hunk of space rock but something was different about this rock. "Hey what's that?" Cyborg said as he pointed to a single rock encrusted point that protruded from the meteor. Wolf quirked an eyebrow and he tried to slice through it with his sword but halfway through he hit a metal with a loud clang causing his sword to jump back from the meteor.

Determined he flipped the meteor so the point was on the ground and Wolf drew his sword back behind his head. He brought it forward with all the force he could muster. It seemed like the sword made a clean cut through the point however, Wolf looked at his sword and saw that half of it was missing whereas the point stayed where it was.  
  
It had been cleaved about halfway down and his eyes practically burst out of his head. '"How...uh...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" Wolf shouted angry over the loss of his sword. "Allow me..." Cyborg said as he aimed his sonic cannon at the rock firing it when he had it lined up perfectly.

The smoke cleared to reveal absolutely nothing had happened. Starfire tried to blast it open with her Starbolts but that did no good. Robin also attempted to use his gadgets but all fell to the power of the odd meteor core...

**BB...**

"WHAT?" Ryoko shouted in response. Beast boy nodded his head and said, "Nothing personal you see...just business. At least that's what Master Draken says..." Ryoko glared at Beast Boy and said, "You'd kill, and even die for your memories back?" Beast Boy turned his face away and said, "I don't want to..." Beast Boy snapped his head back and shouted, "But if I have to I will!"

**Titans...**

"Let me try." Raven said as she muttered her three favorite words causing the meteor to be encased in a black aura. A few moments later, the meteor exploded into several thousand pieces from Ravens powers. All the Titans applauded her good work then they turned their attention back to the destroyed meteor. In the spot where the meteor had landed, a handle of a sword lay on the ground along with a scroll. Beside the scroll, there was a simple clear orb. 

Wolf was about to touch the scroll but suddenly a bolt of pure white electricity sprang from the scroll and it hit Wolf dead on. The scroll, being the source of the white energy, gradually dissipated with the continued use of the energy. The blazing white energy was soon absorbed into Wolfs' body.

He shook and spasmed with the energy but he soon sat on his hands and knees panting heavily gaining his bearings. "Wolf are you undamaged?" Starfire asked as Wolf stood...

**BB...**

"So that's it...even if it kills thousands you will help this psychotic demon create Armageddon." Ryoko said with an angered tone. Beast Boy glared and said, "I already told you to shut up didn't I?" Ryoko scoffed at him and continued with, "You know you have your own mind...sort of, and you can go against him." 

Beast Boy turned away from her and said, "How? He is more powerful than all of us, anyone on the planet can face him but all will die." Ryoko grinned and began to tell Beast Boy her plan.  
  
Beast Boy looked skeptically at her but said, "What the hell." Suddenly Draken burst in with a large white bandage on his forehead. "Damn tatooist...well he will have a nice stay in hell. Beast Boy how is my future wife?" Draken said rubbing his forehead lightly. Beast Boy put on a cold and dark face and said, "Good sir...very good."

Draken grinned and said, "You are losing your mind more and more with each passing hour Beast Boy...you are becoming the perfect pupil." "Thank you sir it is an honor." Beast Boy said with a devious grin, "And might I add that the pyro here is going to attempt an escape the second she has a chance." Beast Boy said giving away, Ryokos escape plan.

**Titans...**

Wolf looked at the Titans with eyes that held a deeper understanding in them. Something that told everyone he knew what was going on and how to remedy it. Wolf kneeled down and retrieved the crystal orb holding it in his hands momentarily as he closed his eyes in thought. His eyes snapped open and he glanced down at the orb then at Raven.

"Raven catch." Wolf said as he threw the crystal orb at Raven. It hit her hands softly and she held it for a few moments. Suddenly white electricity burst from the ball and it soon covered Raven in its power. "Raven!" all the Titans except Wolf yelled as the white energy swallowed up their friend.

**BB...**

Ryoko was stunned that she had just been sold out like that...was it all a lie, just a ploy to get her to reveal and escape plan. Beast Boy turned to her with a sick sadistic smile but it lessened and his eyes went from devious to apologetic. 'He meant it every word...he must have another idea.' Ryoko thought as Draken stomped over to her. "Escape huh? Well I'll just have to teach you some manors!" Draken yelled as he hit Ryoko with the back of his hand knocking her out.

**Titans...  
**  
The moment Raven was entirely submerged in the white electrical energy a bright flash erupted. As the light subsided, Raven stood for a moment then she fainted from the excess of power. As Raven fell it became apparent that she was without the crystal sphere.

Cyborg caught her and, looking at Wolf, he said, "What is up with you man? Are you trying to kill us or something?" Wolf glared at Cyborg and said, "No I am saving you now come we must prepare for Draken..." Wolf picked up the handle of the sword and he led the Titans back to Titans tower. "What are you up to?" Robin asked confused slightly.  
  
"That scroll was a message...it gave me bit of information on Draken and myself. I now know how to reseal him but it's not enough...we need to destroy him!" Wolf said angrily. "Dude we are here for you. We are your friends. Tell us wheat we need to do to help you and we will." Cyborg said as they arrived at the T-SUV.

Wolf sighed and said, "Ok but I warn you when Raven wakes up she might be a bit angry so you might want to leave her with me so I can explain exactly what happened..." Wolf then proceeded to tell the Titans everything needed to seal Draken and everyone went off to find said items.

**BB...**

Beast Boy sat on the shore of the bay and he looked out at the ocean. Images of himself and the Titans, especially Raven flashed in his mind. Raven was pouring herself a cup of tea and Beast Boy stood behind her saying, 'Com-on Raven wakey, wakey tofu eggs and bakey...' Beast Boy saw the scene flash in his mind but he shook his head. "How come I can only remember parts of my life?" 

Beast Boy looked out into the ocean and another scene played in his mind. Raven sat on the ground next to him and he said 'I thought you didn't like me...' Beast Boy growled and said, "Why do these keep playing in my head!"

Beast Boy settled down and said to himself after a little more thought, "Ok I'll do it. I'll go against Draken and help those strangers...hopefully together we can stop him. And maybe I'll get my memories back too..." Beast Boy stood with a look of determinations on his face as he thought of a plan.

**Titans...**

Raven woke in the early morning hours of the day and she saw that she was in her room, on her bed to be more specific. "How did I get here...and why do I have a splitting headache?" Raven said as her head throbbed with every pulsation of her heart. 

"Its because you have full control of your power." A voice said from the darkest corner of her room. Raven caught them in her black aura and said, "Wolf if you don't get out of my room this second...wait did you say full control?" Raven released her hold on Wolf.  
  
"Yes full control. That orb was a ball of pure energy that granted what you wanted most, well next to Beast Boy. A gift from him." Wolf said as he pointed his thumb up. "And what if I don't believe in a 'Him'?" Raven said with a cold attitude.

Wolf shrugged and said, "Believe whatever you wish but all I'm saying is that now you have full control. You can show emotions without fear of destroying anything and now that you do have full control you are probably more powerful than you have ever been. Congratulations..." Wolf said as he left the room.

"When we get Beast Boy back he will be thrilled..." Wolf added as an after thought as he disappeared in a flash of gold and silver. Wolf thought to himself after he left, 'That is if he ever remembers us...'  
  
"Full control..." Raven said in awe, as she looked at her hands in almost disbelief her headache long gone. Raven grinned and thought, "Time to kill a certain apocalyptic demon..." Raven quickly took a shower and changed her clothes.

She headed down to the living room finding that the only one there was Wolf. He sat at the counter with a glass of water in one hand and a fork full of steak in the other. "Figures..." Raven said as she started to prepare herself some tea.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked. "Getting ingredients to seal Draken away for good." Wolf said with a mouthful of steak. "O...kay how do you know what to do to seal him?" Raven asked quirking an eyebrow. "That scroll was a message that told me some information about Draken and myself."  
  
Raven nodded quickly losing interest. Raven remembered something that had sparked her curiosity before and she asked, "Wolf what is with the scars on yours and Ryokos necks?" Wolf swallowed the steak and sighed. "Well you see the thing about that is...we don't know." Wolf said with a stupid grin. Raven gave him a dry look and said, "What?"  
  
Wolf nodded and said, "Well one night we were one the roof and well we were kissing and so forth, skipping ahead we went to our room and then every thing went a blur. When we woke up, we found the scars on our necks. What is weird is that the scars match the others teeth. Like my scar matches her smaller and more delicate fangs while hers matches my large and crude canines. They even match up, see if we stand facing each other and put out heads on each other's shoulders the scars match up with our mouths. It's weird..." Wolf said explaining everything.  
  
Raven confused by this asked, "Have either of you come up with a reason for this?" Wolf nodded and said, "We just chalked it up to another thing we inherited from out animal counter parts." Wolf grinned adding, "You know like how a dog marks a tree we mark our mates."

Raven nodded just for the sake of stopping him not knowing and not wanting to know where this was all going. "So are you ready?" Wolf asked. Raven quirked an eyebrow in a classic, 'ready for what' pose. "You know to kick Drakens butt." Wolf said elaborating.  
  
Raven grinned and said, "Yeah what about you?" Wolf grinned back and said, "Yeah and I think this might be a key factor." Wolf held up the sword handle to a confused Raven. "What does an old sword handle have to do with stopping the apocalypse?"

"You will see in due time but now let us plan for our victory." Wolf said as Raven and himself plotted to get their lovers back from the uncontrolled apocalypse fiend known as Draken.

**BB...**

Beast Boy woke while the sun was rising and he saw that Draken was gone for some unknown reason. "Probably to cause some chaos." Beast Boy said to himself.. He looked over to find Ryoko still chained to the wall fast asleep. Beast Boy shook his head and he decided to go out to the shore to see what the sunrise looked like. 

When he arrived he found it was beautiful as the orange, gold, blue, red, and pink of the sky mixed together to form a masterpiece that only nature could create. Suddenly a small scene began to play in Beast Boys mind.

It was himself and the girl called Raven both of them lying underneath a cloak on the top of a building. It was morning and the sun was just beginning to rise as the two began to stir. Raven was nuzzled up against Beast Boy while he looked down at her beautiful form.  
  
"Morning..." He said as he saw her stir. "Morning..." She replied back as she stared into his green eyes and himself looking into her lilac orbs. "We really should be getting back inside. They might suspect something..." Raven said lowering her head and burrowing further into his body making no further indications of moving.

"Be all dark and gothic and they will be too terrified to say anything...it's worked before hasn't it?" Beast Boy said with a smile as they both began to settle back together.  
  
The images stopped dancing in Beast Boys head as he looked out at the bay in awe. "I want that back...and I will get it." Beast Boy whispered to himself clenching his fist. "Draken is going down..." Beast Boy finished with a smile as he saw the sun rise farther and farther over the bay.

He knew that it wasn't a certainty that he was going to survive this but hell it would be worth it for Raven. Beast Boys dark side began to melt away as he watched the sunrise and it was replaced by the old Beast Boy. However, one thing was missing...his memories.  
  
Well how was that? I had the weirdest time writing this. I keep getting stuck and I kinda got lost writing the meteor crash scene. Well I think that it turned out quite well don't you? Anyway hope you enjoyed, Cyah!


	5. Apocalyptic End

Hey how's it goin? Everything good? Excellent well this is a continuator chapter in my Story 'Soul of the Apocalypse.' BREAKING NEWS! ON JULY 31st (I think...) NEW EPISODES OF TEEN TITANS ON CARTOON NETWORK ON SATURDAYS!!!

Change-Of-Heart2: Hey hows it goin? Well who hasn't that happened too eh? hopefuly this quenches your thirst for more. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

red52: HEY whats up? How was your vaca? Good I hope. Anyway, thanks for the review. Draken is the german word for dragon and I thought it sounded cool. This is a serious ass kicking chapter. Well enjoy the new chapter! KEEP THE FAITH! (Flamethrower!)

Dannysckr: Thanks for the reveiw and the compliments. Wow someone hates Draken a bit too much...well you'll like this chapter anyway. hey I like doing things suspensful. It gets reviews. Well enjoy this new chapter!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

raven1322: Thats for the review and the compliments about me being creative. Well I hope you enjoy!

CrazyFreak-o-maniac: Wow a death threat...I think thats the third one I've gotten since I've started writing here. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

purplerave: Wow thats a lot of OMG's. Thanks for the plethora of compliments in your reveiw. In the future I do see myself writing a bit. I like it and it gives me and escape from the real and simply boring world. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!  
  
_**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**_  
  
Pairings: R/BB AKA Raveast KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Beast Boy walked into the warehouse as silently as he could. Seeing Draken still absent he tip toed over to Ryoko and gently shook her awake. "Hey, pyro, wake up." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She saw him and said with a bit of anger in her voice, "What do you want?"

"I came up with an idea to stop him but we need help." Beast Boy said as he looked at the door making sure Draken was not coming. Ryoko smiled and said, "Don't worry we have all the help we need what's your idea?" "Well..." Beast Boy started but suddenly Draken burst through the door grinning ear to ear as shouts of pain and desperation sounded in the background.  
  
"Ah...pain, chaos, destruction! My job here is almost done!" Draken shouted as he walked in. "So Beast Boy how is the fire starter doing?" Beast Boy looked at Draken and nervously said, "Good sir." Draken sauntered up to Beast Boy and said, "You sound nervous Beast Boy...your not plotting against me are you?"

Beast Boy began to sweat profusely and he began to stumble over his words but Draken laughed and said, "It was a joke Beast Boy. My aren't you the gullible one?" Beast Boy smiled and chuckled nervously saying, "Yes good one sir." On the inside, both Ryoko and himself were breathing sighs of relief.  
  
"Beast Boy it seems to me that the symbols for the apocalypse have been sufficiently repaired so I believe it is time for me to complete my mission." Draken said as he began to leave. "Huh?" Beast Boy said 1. Because he was confused and 2. Stalling. "The symbols are fixed lets go start Armageddon. Idiot." Draken said as he continued his path out the door.

"Bring her too Beast Boy." Draken said pointing at Ryoko. Draken threw Beast Boy a key and it unlocked Ryokos chains. She fell from the wall and Beast Boy helped her stand until she could walk on her own.  
  
"What do you need me for?" Ryoko asked confused. "My father needs to meet my bride before I marry her." Draken said with a grin. Ryoko felt pure revulsion by his comment but she put on a cold exterior until they reached a small section of the ocean.

Draken faced the ocean and he raised his hands to face the ocean. Draken began to mutter a collaboration of ancient words that sounded like this, "Zarothen nacoristios. Marken zah estros DEMON!" Suddenly the ground began to shake and a gigantic figure rose from the depths of the ocean.  
  
It broke the surface and when it did every cloud in the sky started to magnetize toward the spot. The clouds formed a semi hurricane around the area as the beast from the sea rose from the depths of the ocean. Draken stared out at the ocean summoning the beast with his powers and a grin on his face.

Suddenly a bright blue beam came from nowhere and it struck him down causing the beast from the sea to sink once again and having the world return to normal. "What the hell was that?" Draken shouted as he looked for his assailant...  
  
"Where is everyone it can't take that long to find ingredients." Wolf said as he finished his steak. "What did you have them get anyway?" Raven asked out of curiosity. "Lets see...a crystal, some random herbs, salt of course, holy water, some champagne, dragon blood inscents, and some close combat weapons for Star, and Cyborg"

"Ok and why do we need all that stuff?" Raven asked overwhelmed by the sheer number of ingredients and items. "Well the crystal, the herbs, and the dragons blood inscents are for sealing Draken away. The salt, holy water, and weapons are to fight Draken and Garm, and the champagne is for when we win." Wolf said concluding with a grin.  
  
"Ok but get drunk without me." Raven said turning away from Wolf. Suddenly a voice from nowhere shouted "Wolf!" Wolf and Raven turned to see Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire standing in the doorway with three sacks full of the necessary items. "You sent us on one hell of a mission you know that boy!" Cyborg shouted angrily.

Robin shook his head at Cyborgs brash attitude and said, "Ok Wolf we got everything what do you need us to do?" Wolf scratched the back of his head and said, "Well we don't have everything..." Cyborg quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Wolf sighed and said, "Well we need one more thing...a feather of a Phoenix." Everyone looked at him like he was nuts and said, "What?" Wolf rolled his eyes and said, "The feather of a Phoenix. It symbolizes death and the rebirth of the entire world. That is the mistake my predecessor made he used a Roc feather not Phoenix feather." Wolf explained.

"The Roc feather will only seal him. The Phoenix feather will put him away for good. I think I know how to get one but we need cooperation from Beast Boy..." Wolf finished trailing off. "I can do that..." Raven said as the rest of the Titans looked at her. "What?" She asked, "Oh nothing." Everyone said as they returned to their plans.  
  
"Ok well someone needs to grind all the ingredients together to make the second inscent." Wolf said putting said ingredients on the table. "Oh Robin and I can accomplish this task!" Starfire chipped in as she latched onto Robin and the ingredients and ran to get the grinder from the kitchen. (AN: You know that handle and bowl crusher type thing from Japan you know. Whatever...)

"O...kay well I'll take care of the weapons...I hope you guys got something less than gigantic." Wolf said as he took out the weapons from the bag. Inside was Robins bow staff, a pair of Sais, and then a massive battle-axe. "Damn it Cyborg why did you have to get such a big weapon?" Wolf yelled holding up the mammoth axe. "Hey it was the only thing that fit me." Cyborg said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Wolf sighed and asked, "Raven you got a weapon?" Raven shook her head and said, "Don't need one." Wolf shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok suit yourself." Wolf then commenced purification of the weapons with salt, and holy water. He also added something special to Robins arsenal. It took a few hours but everything went as planned. Robin and Starfire came back with the inscent and Wolf finished everyone's weapons.

"Ok everyone ready?" Wolf asked everyone as he put his hand out. "Yeah let's kick some butt!" Cyborg shouted as he put his hand over Wolfs. "Let's save the world!" Robin and Starfire shouted as they added hand to the pile. Raven stayed quiet but nodded and put her hand in. Wolf grinned and said, "Well, let's go stop the apocalypse ladies and gentlemen..."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Draken yelled again, as his summoning was interrupted. "That would be me." Cyborg said as he had his sonic cannon ready in one hand. "Well I'll show you." Draken said as he readied his own powerful beam. He let it lose and it destroyed the ground that Cyborg resided on.

Cyborg lay on the ground seemingly unconsciousness as Draken walked up to him with a severe superiority complex going on. "My, my, my it seems it was a mistake to face me alone android..." Draken said as he stood over Cyborg with a blast ready to go.  
  
"No not really." Cyborg said as he snapped out of his fake sleep and out of nowhere, several shurikin stars flew out of nowhere and embedded themselves in Drakens arm. Draken scoffed at this and said, "You really think these things can hurt meeEEAAHHH!" Draken screamed as the shurikins began to burn his skin to a crisp. Draken ripped the stars out and threw them on the ground as he looked at his charred flesh. "How the hell?" he asked but a voice soon said, "Exactly."  
  
Draken looked toward the voice and found Wolf, Robin, Raven and Starfire standing with grins on all of their faces. "You came from hell Draken which means..." Wolf said as he threw some liquid at Draken. It hit him on the arm and it began to scald him like burning oil. Draken began to scream in pain as Wolf finished with, "You are vulnerable to holy items." Draken growled and said, "Beast Boy get them!"  
  
Beast Boy looked between Draken and the Titans and he transformed into a rhino as he began to charge. Draken turned his back to the charging Beast Boy smirking at the Titans. Beast Boy rushed past Draken and he aimed for Wolf. All the Titans prepared to defend themselves but that was when Wolf noticed something on Beast Boys back.

"What the..." Wolf said as he stopped the Titans. Beast Boy came to a screeching halt in front of Wolf showing the prize that adorned his back. It was Ryoko lying as close as she could to hide from Drakens sight. Ryoko got off and Beast Boy changed back to normal as he turned to Draken with a smug smirk on his face. "Beast Boy I command you so bring her back now and fight the Titans!" Draken yelled angry as all hell.  
  
"You know what Draken...take your orders and shove them up your..." Beast Boy said but a well placed and by Ryoko stopped any swearing. "Beast Boy no need for swearing..." Ryoko said as she let him go.

Draken growled and said, "A minor set back, RISE GARM!" suddenly all the Garms rose from the ground again but this is when the Titans minus Beast Boy, Wolf, Raven, and Ryoko brought forth their weapons and powers as they began to slaughter the Garms effortlessly.  
  
Raven walked up to Beast Boy and asked, "Do you remember me?" Beast Boys face fell and he said in a disappointed tone, "No..." Raven felt her heart sink into the steel chamber that it resided in all those years before herself and Beast Boy got together.

"But I want to...I see things that I never remember doing. Most of them involve you and I really want to remember. I want my memories back. Memories of friends, memories of good times..." Beast Boy said as he looked back to Raven, "Memories of you..." Raven smiled her heart rising knowing that deep inside that clueless green-skinned man beat the heart of her lover.  
  
Suddenly Wolf intruded by saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt this perfect little moment but Beast Boy can you become a Phoenix?" Beast Boy said, "Never tried but what the hell." Beast Boy then proceeded to become a perfect Phoenix as Wolf plucked one of its feathers.

Beast Boy transformed back and yelled, "Ouch! What was that for?" "Explain later thanks!" Wolf yelled as he ran over to the pack that held the spell to put Draken away for good.  
  
"Enough of this! Garm away!" Draken shouted as the Garms melted into the ground. Those who were defeated by the Titans stayed on the surface in the form of dust in the wind. "It seems like I underestimated you. No matter I will win!" Draken shouted as he held out his right hand. "Skull sword!" Draken shouted as a gigantic blade sword appeared in his hand.

The blade was curved black steel and the handle was constructed of human bones. In the center of the blade, there was an emblem of a skull with fangs. "Try and beat this Titans!" Draken yelled as he dove in the center of the Titans. Seconds later all the Titans were scattered with numerous cuts and scrapes on themselves.  
  
"Shit better rush this." Wolf whispered to himself. He set up the crystal in the middle of a chalk symbol. On each side, he placed the unlit inscents and he went for a lighter to find he forgot one. "Damn it! I need a light!" Wolf yelled as he jumped to face Draken.

"To bad trying to seal me away and failing!" Draken yelled as he lashed out at Wolf with his skull sword. Wolf dodged it and yelled, "Ryoko set the inscents on fire!" Ryoko nodded and she ran over to the inscents.  
  
Suddenly Draken cut her off as he stood menacingly before her. "Time to die fire starter!" He yelled as he raised the skull sword far above his head. He brought it down but it never made contact as it was soon sealed in a black aura seconds before impact. "What!" Draken yelled in confusion as the black aura bled from the blade down onto his body. It lifted him high in the air and it slammed him into the ground a few feet away from Ryoko.

Raven grinned at her work as Draken struggled to stand. "Damn half breed!" Draken yelled as he grew in size. Raven looked up at him and said, "Please..." She began to grow immensely over shadowing Draken. "What...what is happening?" Draken shouted backing away from the gigantic Raven.  
  
"Full control Draken...full control." Raven said as she hit Draken to the ground. Draken yelled as he rose out of his self-made hole shooting at Raven with his red energy. Raven smirked and shot back with a larger and more powerful black aura shot. Drakens power was easily overcome as he was hit with the black energy. He shrank back to original size looking close to death.

Raven shrank back to and said, "Ryoko light it!" Ryoko light the inscents and blew them out making them smoke. Raven then focused her power into the crystal as Wolf put the Phoenix feather in the old sword handle. "Now Raven!" Wolf shouted as Raven let loose a blast of black aura energy.  
  
Like when Draken was first summoned, the energy swirled around the crystal and was absorbed but instead of opening a door, it left in one gigantic white beam towards Wolf. Wolf held up the handle with the Phoenix feather in the direction where the beam was coming from. It struck the Phoenix feather and Wolf cried out, "Draken your days are numbered!" The energy crated a hurricane around the feather closing it from view.  
  
When the feather was once again visible, it was no longer just a feather. In the handle a gigantic blade much like Drakens, sat gleaming in the sun. However, the blade was white steel and on the emblem on the blade was a wing and a fang.

Wolfs state had also altered. His entire body, along with the sword, was now flowing with gold and white energy. "Draken this is the sword that banished you to the crystal all those years before...but now its here to destroy you!" Wolf shouted as he charged Draken.  
  
'I will not be put back in that crystal much less be destroyed!' Draken shouted in his mind as he too charged Wolf. Their swords clashed in a large shower of sparks. They fought vigorously for several minutes, making showers of sparks with each strike, and it soon became apparent that they were surrounded by all the Titans.

Wolf knocked Draken down with a well-positioned kick in the gut and said, "You lose beast." "No!" Draken yelled as he dove for one final slash.  
  
The sword was ripped from his hands by a black aura. Draken stood without a weapon as a blue beam hit him square in the chest causing him to lurch backward. From behind, a Starbolt hit him dead on knocking him forward.

Out of nowhere, a flash bomb exploded inches in front of his face blinding him until he saw a large green object come flying at him. A green Tyrannosaurus tail hit him in his stomach as a gigantic fire ball burnt his body. As Draken flew, a black aura surrounded his body and he was slammed to the ground so hard he made a foot deep indention in the solid concrete.  
  
Draken landed in an agonizing amount of pain and he stood, bloody and battered, for one final time. His eyes burned with pure detestation and malevolence as he looked at his conquerors. "You came to destroy our peace...you will leave in pieces!" Wolf shouted as he ran Draken though with his sword. Draken began to cough up blood but instead of it being red, it was midnight black.

Wherever the black blood landed on the sword that was now inserted into Drakens gut it sizzled like grease in a pan, quickly burning out of existence. Except for those rare drops, all the blood stayed on Drakens clothes. Wolf then made several dozen slashes in Drakens body making every organ a separate piece of flesh.  
  
Black bloody lines criss-crossed all over Drakens body as he fell to his knees. A single drop of his blood landed on the ground before he vaporized into ash and dust. "Damn you Titans..." a faint voice could be heard sounding from him as he disappeared in the wind. All the Titans stood in awe...for about five seconds.

"WOO HOO WE WON!" Beast Boy shouted as he jumped up and down. "Yep he's got the attitude." Cyborg said commenting on how BB Beast Boy was acting. Raven broke her whole no emotion thing as she smiled and began jumping up and down with Beast Boy in her arms and herself in his.  
  
Wolf, the massive gold and white aura gone, stared at the gigantic sword in his hands and he shrugged putting it over his right shoulder. "Hey it might come in use in the future..." Wolf said to himself as he turned to find Ryoko run up to him hugging him.

"Hello what's this for?" he asked smiling while giving her a one armed hug back. "For being my hero..." Ryoko said with a smile. Wolf smiled back and they soon shared a kiss. Robin and Star were celebrating while Cyborg was doing his classic victory dance.  
  
"Beast Boy do you remember me now?" Raven asked hopefully as now that Draken was gone maybe he had all his memory back. Beast Boy shook his head and said, "Not all of it...but I'll try as hard as I can to get it back for you." Raven smiled and Beast Boy added with a grin, "I do remember one thing though..." "What's..." Raven began but her lips were overcome mid- sentence by Beast Boys.

He was kissing her and very soon, she was feverishly returning the favor by kissing him back. Beast Boy and Raven knew that it would be some time before they got back to where they were but it would all be worth it.

They parted slightly and Raven said, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Smiling Beast Boy once again pressed his lips to hers as they savored another kiss.  
  
While the Titans celebrated, the single drop of blood Draken began to reform. However, this Draken was miniscule in size, about an inch or two tall, as it looked around for its larger incarnation's murderers.

Its eyes landed upon the Titans but more specifically Beast Boy. Hatred bubbled in the mini-Draken as he took out a mini form of the skull sword charging Beast Boy. It launched itself at Beast Boy going unnoticed until it hit its target...Beast Boys heart...  
  
Well how was that? Good, bad, whichever it is I liked writing this chapter. I held so many mythologies it was kind of a dig for me to find everything. Hope you enjoyed! Cyah!


	6. Darkness

Yo, what's up people? I see that some of you are getting mad at me for my continual use of cliffhangers. Well this is a continuator chapter in my Story 'Soul of the Apocalypse.' Enjoy!

Change-Of-Heart2: Yes I must torture you with cliffhangers. It is how I survuve! Thaks for the review and hope you enjoy!  
P.S. I sent an E-mail to Alys about my password...now word from her yet. Oh well...Cyah

Dannysckr: You know you should be locked in an insane asylum. If Draken took over this story...shudders I dont want to know. Oh crap you're gonna hate me after this chapter...yeah iv'e seen those storys with miracles. They suck most of the time because it is to sudden the way they get everything so fast. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

raven1322: Hey dramatics are good...and so are some cliffhangers even though some are misleading. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

BB'sTheBest: No I won't kill Beast Boy...but what I do in this chapter may be worse...Well when you get back, how was your grandparents? And how was the trip? Well, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

sammy101: De javu? If you mean repeating myself then yes I know I do that constantly. Sorry for the frequent mishaps. I will have to meet your fist then because I have maybe, 5 other chapters lined up after this. Well Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

silvergriffen: Yes, yes you did mention awsome. Thanks for the great reviews and hope you enjoy!

purplerave: Wow you really don't want BB to be put through anymore torment eh? Well sorry but thats not gonna happen. thanks for the compliments and yeah BB just might get his memory back...haven't decided yet. Well, Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!**_

Pairings: R/BB AKA Raveast KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Beast Boy felt a twinge of pain attack his chest and he keeled over for a brief second. "Beast Boy are you ok?" Raven said worry evident in her voice as she placed a hand on his back and shoulder helping him into a standing position. Beast Boy shook his head and righted himself with Ravens help saying, "Yeah I'm fine Rea..." Beast Boy froze mid-sentence as stiff as a statue. 

His eyes glazed over and became as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked as Beast Boy fell to his knees then onto the ground out cold. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as she flipped him onto his back looking him over for injuries. "Oh crap..." Wolf said as he rushed over to Beast Boy and Raven.  
  
"Raven what happened?" Wolf asked frantically. "I don't know he just fell over after he had some pain in his chest or stomach!" Raven said holding Beast Boy. "Put him down Raven let me check him..." Wolf said as Raven reluctantly set the unconscious shape shifter down. Wolf looked him over and saw a small bloody spot over his heart. "Crap..."Wolf said as he took out some salt and holy water.

"Beast Boy I'm sorry but this is gonna sting." Wolf said as he first put in the holy water followed quickly by salt. Beast Boy began to scream in his unconscious state and he spasmed uncontrollably. Out of the deep cut in his chest, black smoke began to flow as freely as water from a faucet. Quickly the black smoke disappeared and Beast Boy ceased his convulsion yet he was still unconscious.  
  
"Damn that was close..." Wolf said as he wiped sweat from his brow. "What happened?" Raven asked picking Beast Boy back up. "It appears that the single drop of Drakens blood attempted to kill Beast Boy. As revenge for his own murder." Wolf said wiping his hands adding, "He might be out for a while..."

"How long?" Raven asked carrying Beast Boy back to Titans Tower. Wolf shrugged and said, "Dunno it could be a few hours it could be years, I honestly don't know." Raven looked downtrodden as she and the other Titans returned to Titans Tower for a celebration...  
  
As the Titans left, a lone figure walked around the abandoned battlefield intrigued by the lone sword that was impaled in the ground. They walked up to the item and they examined it seeing it was in pristine condition considering what had just transpired there. The figure took hold of the demon sword and attempted to swing it around a bit finding it to be extremely heavy.

"Damn how did that guy use this thing?" The figure asked to no one. "Like this!" a voice shouted. The figure looked around but found no one. At last, their eyes landed upon the sword in their hand seeing the fanged skull grin back at their person. "Wha...what's happening?" The figure screamed as a dark black mist covered them and the sword.  
  
Out of the black mist rose a figure with blood red eyes and snow- white hair. It was dressed in a black shirt with a red skull on the back and a pair of black jeans. Large spiked boots adorned its feet as its hands were covered in elbow long stripped black and red gloves. However, the oddest thing about the transformation was the single large curved back crimson spike that decorated its forehead.

The figure, obviously a female, grinned and cackled madly as stared at her newly acquired weapon, the skull sword. It was now as light as a feather as she swung it around with minimal effort. The woman looked at the sword and said, "Ah what power...from this day forward my name shall be Demoness." The woman then went off disappearing in the darkness of the shadows.  
  
The Titans arrived back at Titans tower in a relatively short amount of time. When they got home, Beast Boy went down to the infirmary wing with Beast Boy and didn't come back. The other Titans didn't find it was time for a celebration because of Beast Boys comatose state so one by one they all decided to find out how he was doing.

The first down was Robin as he walked in Raven was setting blankets on Beast Boy seeing as he was shivering a bit. "Hey Raven can I have a word with him?" Raven glared at Robin but granted him a few minutes.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy how's it going?" Robin asked sitting in a chair next to BB. Seeing no reaction from the sleeping shape shifter Robin decided to get to the point because Raven would be arriving soon. "Beast Boy I just want to say that you have to fight this man. No one wants to see you leave. You are a great Titans and an excellent friend. In short don't go dude because we all care about you." Robin said finishing up as he left. Raven came in a few seconds before Starfire came down to visit Beast Boy. Raven allowed her a few minutes as she left.  
  
"Beast Boy I give you warm greetings. I hope your slumbering state is enjoyable..." Starfire said sitting next to him smiling. "Uh...boogers?" Starfire asked as Beast Boys mouth formed a smile in his deep sleep. "I am happy to se you happy Beast Boy...please don't leave us. We don't want the loss of one of our friends..." Starfire said tearing up at the end. She left on the verge of tears as Cyborg came in to visit.  
  
"Hey BB what's up?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to the passed out changeling. Beast Boy shifted a bit but remained slumbering as Cyborg said, "Listen BB, you gotta fight this man. I came in as Star was leaving crying. Dude you gotta wake up...who else is gonna face me on the Gamestation?" Cyborg asked with a smile. Beast Boy smiled a bit two as his thumbs began to react a little, as if he was playing a video game. Cyborg left and Ryoko entered in his wake.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy how's it going?" Ryoko asked walking up and taking a seat. "BB you have to fight this. Star was breaking up in the hall and I think the Raven is on the verge of a breakdown. Besides who else am I gonna eat tofu with?" Ryoko said, like everyone else, trying to lighten the mood. Beast Boy began to drool in his sleep most likely thinking about tofu. Ryoko left and Wolf was the last one to enter.  
  
"Hey you emerald elf. You feeling alright?" Wolf asked Beast Boy as he sat on the chair backwards. "I know you can break through this but it is gonna take some effort. You just have to keep sight of your goals and reach for the stars bud. Remember...Raven. Beast Boy, remember Raven." Wolf said as he looked at the dead to the world transformer.

Wolf stood and said, "Beast Boy if anything happens remember...use this." Wolf said as he placed a necklace around his neck. On the end it held a small vile filled with some clear liquid. Wolf left with a dark and cold look on his face as he side talked to Raven, "You better get in there."  
  
Raven nodded and entered the domain of the slumbering Beast Boy. Raven walked up to him and found that he had gotten a little bit warmer. She removed some blankets and sat next to him with her head next to his hand. "Beast Boy you have to wake up..." Raven whispered as she clasped his hand with hers. "I love you...you have to wake up." Raven said as Beast Boys hand gave her a reflexive squeeze. Raven smiled and she was being lulled into sleep.  
  
Suddenly the alarm sounded and all the Titans were called to the prep room. One by one, they arrived at the prep-room...all except Raven and Beast Boy. "Raven com-on we need you for this!" Robin yelled into the communicator from the prep-room. Raven looked into the communicator with a death glare and said, "Go on without me I'll be there in a minute." Robin, not the one to induce death, said, "Ok Raven."

He then shut off the communication and explained that it was yet another petty theft case. "Dude can we never get a break?" Cyborg shouted as they headed for the T-SUV. "Obviously not, now let's go!" Robin shouted as they all piled in the T- SUV.  
  
"Beast Boy I won't be long..." Raven said moving slightly away from him. Ravens eyes teared up a bit but she fought them down and left in a rush. Beast Boys form began to shift and his fist clenched as if he was in pain. Beast Boy growled in his sleep and it soon turned to slight screams. Eventually he settled down but a more agitated face took the place of his smiling euphoric look.  
  
The Titans, minus Raven, arrived to find a female holding up a bank with...a sword? "Holding up a bank with a sword...now I've seen everything." Robin said with a quirked eyebrow. "Wait doesn't that sword seem familiar?" Wolf asked noticing the details on the sword. "Yeah it looks like the sword Draken used." Cyborg said looking at the black steel and bones.

"Guys be careful...that thing might have powers that Draken was to weak to use..." Wolf said with wisdom in his voice. "Dude its not in Drakens hands so it can't be that dangerous." Robin said as he attempted to attack the villain.  
  
The woman turned around and knocked Robin down with the blunt edge of the sword. "Try and sneak up on me?" The woman asked with a sick grin. "You can't defeat me and my sword!" she shouted as she lashed out at the other Titans. They all jumped back as she repeatedly advanced on them. Robin threw a flash bomb and she was blinded shortly.

Starfire, Ryoko, and Cyborg attempted to conquer her with Starbolts, fireballs, and the sonic cannon but the woman fended them off with her sword. She struck the ground and it caused a hailstorm of concrete chunks. It rained on the Titans and it caused a gigantic cloud of dust. Out of the dust, Wolf sprung into action with his own sword striking the skull sword.  
  
The woman blocked it and said, "You will never beat the Demoness..." She then attempted to force Wolf back but he refused to budge. "You know you made the same mistake that your predecessor did." Wolf said with a grin. "What's that?" Demoness asked. "You're taking your eyes off the ball..." Wolf said as a black aura encompassed Demonesses body. It made her fly into a concrete wall. She struck the wall with such a force that it cracked and began to brake around her.

Raven floated in with her eyes blazing white as the other Titans rose from the rubble. Demoness stood and yelled, "You can never defeat..." she stopped yelling as a shocked look overcame her face. The sword began to emit a black mist that went directly into Demonesses skin. "No! NO!" she shouted repeatedly as it seemed like the life was being drained from her by the black mist. Suddenly she burst into dust herself and the sword landed on the ground with a mighty clang.  
  
"Wow that was fast..." Wolf said as he sheathed his sword. "Well let's get this to the evidence room..." Robin said with a sigh as he reached down to grab the sword. "Robin stop!" Wolf yelled as he pushed Robin out of the way covering the sword in a white sheet. "Uh Wolf...what are you doing?" Robin asked inquiring about Wolfs' odd behavior.

"Listen you don't want this thing to posses you right? So let me do this!" Wolf said as he smothered the cloth in holy water and salt. Wolf picked the sword up, in thee sheet mind you, deeming it 'clean' and the Titans headed back to Titans Tower.  
  
The Titans arrived at Titans Tower in short time Wolf putting the skull sword away, Robin and Cyborg played video games as Starfire cheered them on, Ryoko searched for something to eat and Raven went back to the infirmary wing to check up on Beast Boy.

Raven smiled to find her changeling was still sound asleep and still lying on the table obviously in slumber land. Raven sat next to Beast Boy and took his hand in hers. Raven sat there for quite a while until she was lulled into sleep by Beast Boys rhythmic breathing.  
  
"Hey Raven you awake?" Wolf asked as he walked into the infirmary wing. He found her dead asleep with her hand in Beast Boys. Wolf rolled his eyes and gently pried their hands apart. "Sorry Raven but you need to go to sleep." Wolf whispered as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"You're probably gonna kill me for this." Wolf said quietly as he set Raven down on her bed. He left and found Cyborg roaming the halls for no reason. "Yo Cy will you go see how BB's doin?" Wolf asked passing by Cyborg. "Why don't you go check on him yourself?" Cyborg asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well I got more...important things to do." Wolf said with a grin as he spotted Ryoko down the hall. Wolf dashed off as Cyborg said, "Horn dog..." Cyborg shook his head and went down the infirmary wing.  
  
Beast Boy lay on the table of the infirmary wing and his hand began to lift. It suddenly dropped as Cyborg entered the room. "Hey BB how you doin?" Cyborg asked the seemingly unconscious Beast Boy. Beast Boy mumbled a little but made no further implications that he was awake or anything.

Cyborg shrugged and began to leave. With Cyborgs back turned Beast Boy sat strait up on the table. The table creaked and Cyborg turned around to see Beast Boy sit up. He was obviously tired because his eyes were not even open.  
  
"Hey BB, Raven gonna be thrilled to learn that you woke up." Cyborg said with a smile walking over to help his friend off the table. "Oh I'm, thrilled just to be awake..." Beast Boy said. However, his voice was different, it was Beast Boy voice and another deeper, darker one mixed within it.

"BB you ok?" Cyborg asked cautiously stepping over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy began a dark chuckle and said, "I'm better than ok...I'm reborn!"  
  
At that moment, Beast Boy jumped off the table and rushed over to Cyborg putting his hand over Cyborgs face. From his hand, a black mist erupted forcing itself in Cyborgs mouth, nose, ears, anything it could. Cyborg began to scream but it soon subsided as more mist went in.

"Now go and tell every one I am awake." Beast Boy said as Cyborg turned and left. Beast Boy gained a sick grin on his face as he began to laugh. In a flash his eyes snapped open to show they were colored black and red...  
  
Well how was that...I thought it was an excellent cliffhanger. What do you think I want too know because I validate everyone's opinion. Well I get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow so it might be a while for me to update (to high on Vikaden) so Cyah later!


	7. Rea's of Light

Hello, my apologies for the wait but I have had a multitude of things that kept me from continuing my fan fiction. My wisdom teeth and then the car accident...Aside from the unpleasantness, enjoy.

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for the compliments and the reveiw. I also E-mailed Scarlet Angel because of what she said about my pronunciation of Japanese. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter.

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

Dannysckr: Yes you do deserve to be put in a mental asylum. Ok i told yah you wouldn't like the last chapter. Well if you don't like Draken in BB's body then you will like this chapter. I also like the mind control on Cyborg. It was fun to write. I don't know how long this is gonna be but BBs pain ends soon. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

red52: Yeah cliffhangers are getting to be my speciality. Well Draken is the demon of the apocalypse so you are close. Well BB might go through some more stuff after this chapter but not for long. Thanks for the review you reveiwing bastard and hope you enjoy.

purplerave: How could it happen...very easily. My stories are primarily not like the other stories. I prefer to go for some sort of uniqueness. thanks for the comments and the review and hope you enjoy.

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!_**  
  
Pairings: R/BB, WO/RY, RO/ST  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Beast Boy stared at Cyborgs retreating from with his black and red eyes suddenly realizing something. He beckoned Cyborg back and said, "On second thought keep my awakening a secret..." Cyborg stared out with unblinking eyes as he turned away.

Passing underneath a shadow with the mentality and look of a zombie, he exited with the old Cyborg actions that mad e him seem almost normal. Beast Boy grinned and repositioned himself back on the table so he looked to be slumbering once again.  
  
Cyborg walked into the living room of Titans tower with a voice in his head saying, 'Stay quiet...act normal...stay quiet...act normal...' Unable to ignore these voices Cyborg sat down at the Game station and began playing a game.

Ryoko walked in with Wolf hot on her heals and they both saw Cyborg playing the Gamestation. "Hey Cyborg what's up?" Ryoko asked as Wolf attempted to tickle her. Cyborg didn't take his attention away from the TV screen as he said in a dull and monotone voice, "Playin Gamestation..."  
  
Wolf and Ryoko both looked at Cyborg like he was sick. "Cyborg you feeling ok?" Wolf asked walking up behind Cyborg. "Yeah I'm fine." Cyborg said continually using the new monotone and cold voice. Wolf quirked and eyebrow and said, "Ok Cyborg whatever you say." He proceeded to leave taking Ryoko with him.

"What's wrong with Cyborg?" Ryoko asked Wolf with a touch of concern in her voice. "I fear that Draken has over worn his welcome on this planet..." Wolf said leading them to their room. "So what are we going to do?" Ryoko asked. "Wait..." Wolf said as they entered the door.  
  
Beast Boy lay completely still on the table keeping his senses open and aware of everything around him. Suddenly he felt a presence...no two coming towards the infirmary wing. Beast Boy feigned sleep as Robin and Starfire entered the infirmary wing.

"Starfire remember I only agreed to come down here for a few minutes." Robin said wiping sleep from his eyes. It was apparent that they had both come directly from bed because both of them were dressed in sleep attire. Starfire nodded as she sat next to the apparently sleeping Beast Boy.  
  
After a few moments, Starfire rose from her seat with tears in her eyes as she walked back over to Robin. "Com'mon Star lets go..." Robin said putting a hand on her back and leading her out.  
  
"Hey where're you going?" a strange voice asked from behind the two. They both turned to see Beast Boy with an evil grin and a shadow covering his eyes. "Hey Beast Boy you're awake!" Robin said with a smile.

Beast Boy hopped off the table and stood with his grinning gaze still focused on the ground. "Friend Beast Boy you are awake!" Starfire said with overabundant joy in her voice. "I asked where you were going..." Beast Boy said with his newly acquired malevolent dual voice.  
  
"Beast Boy are you undamaged?" Starfire asked reaching out a hand. Robin put and arm in front of Starfire and said, "Starfire get back that isn't Beast Boy." Beast Boy laughed and said, "Not necessarily boy wonder..." Beast Boy said with a grin.

Robin prepared his weapons for a battle But Beast Boy disappeared in a flash. "Where did he go?" Robin asked looking around frantically. Suddenly the lights went out as the light switch was turned off.  
  
Robin frantically searched the walls for the light switch finding it after a few moments of searching. He turned to see Starfire looking at him completely oblivious to the fact that Beast Boy was right behind her complete with reared-back hand. "Starfire look out!" Robin shouted as Starfire turned around to see Beast Boy thrust his hand in her face.

Beast Boys hand clenched around Starfires face as the black mist that had entered Cyborg did the exact same thing to Starfire. Starfire screamed in pain as the black mist entered through every opening on her face. Suddenly she grew very quiet as Beast Boy dropped her. "You monster!" Robin shouted as he aimed to hit Beast Boy. Beast Boy snapped his fingers and Starfire floated from the ground as she tackled Robin to the ground.  
  
"Now, now Robin...this wont hurt a bit!" Beast Boy shouted as he put his hand in the face of the subdued Titan. Robin fought it off as long as possible but the black mist eventually made it into Robins' system causing him to become a slave to the new Beast Boys power.

Starfire let go of the newly enslaved Robin as they both looked to Beast Boy for instructions. "Leave and tell no one what happened here." Beast Boy said as he once again took his position on the table. Robin and Starfire nodded and left both returning to their 'normal' selves after passing under the shadows.  
  
"Ok Ryoko you have everything?" Wolf asked as he strapped a belt full of vials across his chest. "Let's see...holy water, salt, inscents, several other holy items. Yep we got everything." Ryoko said checking the inventory. "Ok let's go perform an exorcism." Wolf said as they darted out of the room toward the infirmary.

As they passed by the living room Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg noticed that they were off to the infirmary with an abundance of holy weaponry. The three turned to each other and nodded as they followed the two experiments.  
  
Wolf and Ryoko busted into the infirmary wing to see Beast Boy asleep on the table. "Ok this should be easy...we just have to get him to drink this." Wolf said holding up a vial of holy water mixed with several other things. Wolf and Ryoko walked up to Beast Boy determined to save their friend. Wolf held the vial above Beast Boys open mouth and he tilted it downward.  
  
Beast Boys hand shot up from his side and latched onto Wolfs' wrist stopping him from pouring the contents of the vial. "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. You should know it's not polite to make someone drink anything while they're asleep. You just might kill them." Beast Boy said as he threw Wolf across the room causing him to smash into a wall that sent concrete raining down on him.

Ryoko turned scared to Beast Boy seeing his new shadowy black and red eyes glaring back at her. "Now hold still, you won't remember a thing!" Beast Boy yelled as he grabbed Ryoko and using the black vapor to make her one of his zombie slaves. Wolf stood from the rubble his stomach full of hate as Ryoko was dropped then stood by herself to face Wolf.  
  
Wolf grinned darkly as Ryoko charged and shot blast after blast of fire at him scorching the walls. Beast Boy noticed the smile and yelled, "What are you smiling about?" Wolf chuckled a bit a disappeared in a flash of gold and silver.

He reappeared behind Ryoko using the knife-edge of his hand to knock her out by hitting her on the back of the neck. "Sorry Ryoko but you can't try and scorch your mate..." Wolf said as he caught her, set her down gently, and faced Beast Boy with his ever-present smirk.  
  
"I was just thinking...Beast Boy, or should I say Draken, do you think you can control Raven?" Wolf asked with a smile holding his ground knowing that the rest of the Titans were on their way to restrain him.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "I can control anything..." this made Wolf laugh and say, "That is how all villains fall..." At that instant, all the Titans rushed in and captured Wolf holding him still however, it did not seem like he was struggling to get free.  
  
"Arkon, I have waited so long for this..." Draken said as he latched his hand onto Wolfs face preparing to make him his slave. Before the mist entered Wolf said, "They think they can control everything..." With that, the mist entered Wolf and controlled him making him a slave to Drakens power.

The Titans released Wolf and he stood with the blank zombified look on his face. Beast Boy laughed and walked from the table to the entrance of the infirmary wing. "Well lets go pay a little birdie a visit." Beast Boy said as they all left to find Raven.  
  
A storm raged outside of Titans Tower, lightning, wind, and rain dancing together in a massive display of the power of nature. Raven awoke with a start at the sound of thunder as she took in her surroundings. She found that she was in her room on her bed.

"Someone must have moved me..." She said to herself as she stood and stretched her muscles. She peered at the clock to see it was 5:00 in the morning. Ravens stomach rumbled and she thought, 'might as well get something to eat...' Raven left her room to see Ryoko walking down the hall toward her.  
  
"Hello Ryoko what are you doing up this early?" Raven asked as she approached Ryoko. Ryoko said nothing as her eyes burned with her fire. She charged up a fireball and shot it at Raven. Raven blocked it and yelled, "What is wrong with you?" Ryoko did not reply as she fired yet another shot at Raven. Raven disappeared into one of her portals and reappeared in the living room.  
  
She looked around and found that Cyborg and Wolf were both sitting on the couch watching TV. "Wolf, Cyborg I think something's wrong with Ryoko! She just attacked me!" Raven yelled as she walked up to them.

They both turned to face her with blank looks as Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and Wolfs' eyes burned silver and gold. They both fired their respective powers, and weapons as Raven blocked them with her black aura barrier.  
  
Ravens eyes began to glow with white energy as she read their minds. An outside force was controlling them both. Raven decided, since they were not really her friends, to retaliate by throwing them with her aura. They both hit the far wall with a loud crunch, which knocked them out.

Suddenly a flash bomb exploded in Ravens face causing her to lose her concentration, releasing Wolf and Cyborg. A Starbolt hit Raven sending her flying into the far wall with Wolf and Cyborg.  
  
Raven sat up slowly to see Starfire and Robin, both with blank looks, staring at her ready to fight. Raven chanted her three favorite words and the couch was consumed in a black and white aura. It floated and plowed into Robin and Starfire knocking them out just like Wolf and Cyborg.

Out of nowhere, a fireball blazed beyond Ravens face announcing the arrival of Ryoko to this party. Raven glared at the mind controlled Ryoko as she broke the pipes in the fire alarm sprinklers with her powers.

Quickly it began rain inside Titans Tower as all of Ryokos fire was extinguished. Ryoko attempted to summon more fire but it was useless in the wet conditions. Raven ran up to Ryoko and using her heel, knocked Ryoko out with a kick to the chin.  
  
Raven was about to gather the unconscious bodies up to tie them together, but an immense red beam knocked her down with its awesome force. "Ah Raven what a treat to see you again..." a voice said from the window. Raven turned her attention to the window to see the outline of a person.

"Who are you?" Raven asked standing up with some difficulty after being struck with such a colossal and formidable energy. "Who else..." The person said as a flash of lightning illuminated the entire tower showing Beast Boy grinning at Raven.

In his hand, he held the Skull Sword and his clothing now consisted of an identical yet smaller type of Drakens garb. Beast Boys hair was put back but since it wasn't long it was just spiked backwards.

Ravens eyes bulged in her head then they squinted to an angry glare. "What have you done Draken?" She hissed angrily at Beast Boy. Beast Boy laughed wickedly and said, "Ah how to explain my brilliant actions."

Beast Boy turned to the window and started a long-winded explanation. "After you defeated me my single drop of blood survived to enter Beast Boys heart. Even though Arkon tried to dispose of me, I survived and festered in Beast Boy. I lived to control his mind and since Beast Boy is at 100% health now I can use my full power to destroy the Titans. However, I won't do that in favor of a new plan..."  
  
"So what's this 'ingenious' plan Draken?" Raven asked seething. Draken, in Beast Boys body, laughed and said, "When you destroyed me you took away my power to complete my mission...and you also stripped me of my pride. How could a mere half blood defeat me? The ultimate of all demons. Therefore, I plotted revenge...against you in particular. You caused me the most humiliation so, I now plan to use the Titans powers to destroy the planet. You however, are slated for death before my plan takes effect on the world"

Raven glared and her body began to burn with white and black aura energy. "Now, now Raven remember if you kill me...you kill Beast Boy." Draken announced walking up to Raven.  
  
That's when it hit Raven like a ton of bricks. This happened to Cyborg before but you can't rebuild a person like you can rebuild a car. Raven attempted to think of ways to kill Draken without harming Beast Boy but her mind just couldn't handle the fact that it was damn near impossible.

Raven fell to her knees and shook her head as liquid crystal tears streamed from her eyes realizing she was defeated. "Ah the realization that you are beaten...hard to deal with isn't it Raven." Draken said walking up to Raven with the Skull Sword above his head.  
  
"No...I can't save him...we've lost." Raven thought as the gleaming blade fell towards her to claim her life. Suddenly the blade froze in its intended path, and it was thrown away hitting the window, ricocheting off and breaking the glass.

Raven looked up to see Beast Boy holding his head and stumbling around as if he was in severe pain. "Raven..." Beast Boys normal voice came through as he looked at Raven. Beast Boys eyes had transformed from the black and red to his normal green eyes. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked standing up.

Beast Boy held his head and closed his eyes. His eyes opened to reveal they were black and red once more. "Damn it he's fighting it!" Drakens voice yelled from Beast Boys body.  
  
Beast Boy underwent his transformation back and yelled, "Raven! Kill him! Kill him!" "But...I'll kill you too." Raven said with worry and sadness evident in her voice. "I don't care! If the world is destroyed then everyone will die! He was going to kill you right off the bat anyway!"

Beast Boy yelled before Draken took control again. "Beast Boy you're crazy! If I die then you die!" Draken yelled repeating what Raven said in a different way.  
  
Beast Boy took control again and yelled "Kill him Raven!" Ravens head slowly shook side to side and Beast Boys face cringed in pain as Draken tried to gain control. Beast Boy stumbled over to the broken window with a plan in his head.

"Ok Raven if you don't want to kill me..." Beast Boy said grabbing a jagged piece of glass. It cut into his clenched palms as he turned to Raven putting the glass over his heart.  
  
"Then I'll have to!" Beast Boy yelled as he pressed the piece of glass into his flesh and veins hard as the blood spilled freely from the fresh wound. Beast Boys breathing became ragged and laborious as he fell to his knees. Ravens eyes flew open as Draken took over.

"No!" Draken yelled seeing the gash on Beast Boys chest. The room began to spin and Draken got woozy as he fell down completely landing on his back. Raven caught Beast Boys body seeing that the blood was flowing freely from his heart.  
  
Ravens eyes began to glow a pure white as she used her powers on the wound, attempting to heal it. The wound began to heal but out of the lesion, a small black blob emerged.

Raven caught the black mass in her aura and using her quick thinking; she took the vial from Beast Boys necklace, opened it, and sealed the black mass inside. Placing the vial back on Beast Boy, Raven went back to work and in a few minutes the wound had scabbed up and it was only trickling some blood.  
  
The intense storm had subsided into minor gusts of wind and the rising sun was taking up the view in the broken window. The sunrise was a beautiful sight as the storm clouds dissolved in the bright sunlight into an after effect of red clouds. The broken shards of the window reflected the sung causing a ground glare to be present in the living room.  
  
Raven looked at the resting Titan and slightly shook him, "Beast Boy...Beast Boy...are you awake?" Raven asked as he stirred. Beast Boys forest green eyes opened slightly and he said. "Hey Rea...what's up?" Beast Boy smiled as Ravens eyes began to tear up.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked in confusion as he wiped a tear away with his finger. Raven smiled and hugged him saying, "I thought you died..." Beast Boy hugged back and said, "I have the oddest sense of déjà vu."  
  
Raven smiled along with Beast Boy as they parted their hug and they both went for a kiss. "Hey you two get a room!" They both looked over to the unconscious Titans but found they were just as they had left them, sleeping.

They then looked at the vial around Beast Boys neck seeing a minuscule Draken bashing around angrily in a futile attempt to escape. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other then at the tiny Draken and they both got large grins on their face.  
  
"Hey what are you two smiling about?" a new voice inquired. They turned to see Wolf rubbing his head as the other Titans woke from their Raven induced slumber. Beast Boy produced the vial and presented Wolf the miniature Draken inside. Draken ceased his relentless banging on the glass and got a very scared and worried look on his face.

Wolf smiled and walked up to the vial saying, "What did I tell yah Draken." Draken resumed his beating on the glass as Wolf grabbed the vial, the skull sword, and turned to the other awakening Titans.

He indicated that it would be best for them to leave the room with him so Raven and Beast Boy could have some alone time. Starfire was hard to convince but he eventually got her to leave.  
  
"Beast Boy are you sure you're ok?" Raven asked with worry in her voice. Beast Boy groaned and said, "Yeah Raven I'm fine. Besides I got these cool new clothes..." Raven rolled her eyes and said, "You are not wearing that all the time." Beast Boy whined and said, "Why not I think it looks cool." Beast Boy stood up with Raven and spun around making the cool trench coat flying effect.  
  
"Well, the no shirt thing can help in certain situations..." Raven said as she stepped closer to BB with a seductive grin as she placed a finger on Beast Boys bare chest. Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow and said with a slight grin, "You know Raven I still don't have my memory..." Raven smiled a bit more and said, "Well then let me help you remember." They both walked through Titans Towers halls until the reached Ravens room.  
  
Well how was that? Draken is now extracted from Beast Boy and he is basically about and inch tall. Therefore, his ass is grass. Well the plot bunnies have died on me so it might be a while until an update so...yeah. Well, Cyah.


	8. Shadows of the Past

Hey everybody how's it going? Everything's good I hope. Sorry for the delay but I had my mind glued to other things. Well hope you enjoy!

Change-Of-Heart2: Hey! Guess what I'm doing a double post today! I get all caught up on my fics! Well anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Dannysckr: Uh...Draken isn't dead...He's just really small now. Yeah I thought the Raven/Draken rivalry would be a good idea because of Ravens heratige. I told you I never take more than a week to think of something good. Draken does have a father but no mother...maybe I'll think of somehting for that later. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

purplerave: Thanks for the compliments and I will update soon...in fact right now! Yeah I mostly turn to songs for inspiration. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy! R/BB THROUGH ALL ETERNITY! (Flame thrower)

sammy101: Hey the fist thing got me worried ok. Oh com'mon the Beast Boy dance is and will forever be funny. Yeah starbursts will do that to you...Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Pairings: R/BB, KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), RO/ST, WO/RY  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
The Titans had a hell of a time deciding what to do with Draken because everyone wanted him to suffer to a different degree. 

Nevertheless, they soon decided to dump him in a tank full of holy water mixed with other items while the vial he was in slowly leaked the liquid holiness in prolonging his suffering and death. However, they decided to wait awhile to do this because some recent events had the Titans minds elsewhere.  
  
It was a normal evening in Titans Tower. Raven sat reading her book as Beast Boy, in the form of a cat, was curled up in her lap. Speaking of Beast Boy, he had been gathering his memory now piece by piece.

He had the majority of it back and all he had left were the few important pieces to pick up. Namely, his engagement to Raven but he could wait to learn that. Anyway onto what the other Titans were up to.

Robin and Starfire were snuggling together on the couch watching TV as Cyborg was cooking dinner. Wolf and Ryoko were somewhere in the tower, most likely on the roof as that was their 'spot' according to the other Titans.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and all the Titans turned toward the entrance to the living room. After no body moved, Wolf and Ryoko came down from the roof and said, "Oh I'll get it, no crowding around the door now." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as Ryoko went to the couch to wait for him.

Wolf walked down to the front door and opened it finding a package on the other side. Wolf quirked and eyebrow and picked up the packaged seeing it was addresses to himself. "Huh that's odd..." Wolf said as he put the package under one arm and he went back to the living room.  
  
"Wolf who was it?" Robin asked as Wolf walked into the living room. "Nobody was there but I got this strange package." Wolf said as he held up the parcel that was a size or two bigger than a cereal box. "What's in it?" Cyborg asked from the kitchen as Wolf shrugged while ripping open the package.

Beast Boy woke from his slumber and jumped off Ravens lap turning back into his human form. He let loose a large and loud yawn as he saw the package in Wolfs' hands. "Hey is that for me?" He asked.

Wolf rolled his eyes as he tore away the last of the wrapping and said, "No Beast Boy, it's for me and it's some kind of..." Wolf stopped seeing that it was a book but what surprised him even more was that the title said, 'The Species Project.'  
  
"Oh my god..." Wolf said quietly and in disbelief. Ryoko walked over and peeked over Wolfs shoulder her eyes growing wide in surprise. "What is it?" Robin asked as Starfire and himself went over to see what it was. Raven and Beast Boy went over to inspect the book and Cyborg was the last to see the manuscript.

"The Species Project...huh sounds like a bad movie." Beast Boy said eyeing the title. "Wait isn't that the name of project Professor Kross created you two from?" Robin asked. Wolf and Ryoko nodded as they opened the written documentary of their origins.  
  
Wolf and Ryoko excused themselves from the living room and kitchen so they could read this written documentary in their room. It was a document of the entire project written by Professor Kross himself, the first date was this...  
  
_**September 20th 2006,  
  
A strange fellow came to me today. He called himself Slade and he requested that my colleagues and I create a human combining the DNA of humans and several other creatures to create the highest form of being. I at first found this to be a foolish idea but when money talks people listen so we begin today...  
Professor Nathan Kross.  
**_  
"This was years ago...and Krosses name is Nathan..." Wolf said quietly. Ryoko stood up and grabbed a small book off the dresser. It was a date book and it said, "That was over fifty years ago!" "Wow...Kross and Slade were old when they died..." Wolf said with a slight grin.

Ryoko sat back down next to Wolf and they began to flip through the book, skipping everything that was not appealing until they happened upon an interesting entry.  
  
_**January 17th 2008,  
  
Today, after scouring the world searching for the perfect DNA to create our being we came upon a monstrous skeleton inside a volcano in the undiscovered jungles of South America. My belief is that this animal walked upright on two legs because of the placement of the bones. **_

_** Several natives came and investigated our extraction of the aforementioned skeleton. They were noticeably angry and they began to speak in an ancient language that we could not understand. **_

_** They, noticing that we did not understand them, revealed and ancient wall carving showing their entire history. It said that the animal that we have just found was their fire god, it had the power to control fire and the volcano. We of course did not believe a word of their stories. We took the skeleton seeing premise in a mammal that could survive in fire...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
"Wow so he found your animal first..." Wolf said amazed at this documentary. Ryoko nodded and they flipped through the book and found something concerning a new discovery...  
  
_**May 20th 2013  
  
We have made another excellent discovery. This has even topped the discovery of the fire 'god' in South America. Today, in the heart of Asia we made a discovery that could prove to be the variable groundbreaker. We discovered a mummified creature, perfectly preserved in the sands. **_

_** This creature was nothing short of extraordinary as we soon found it had claws adorning its fingertips. The remnants of body hairs were golden in color so we suspected it was a creature physically powerful enough to survive without camouflage...  
**_  
"Claws? Golden!" Wolf shouted as he read those words repeatedly. Ryoko grabbed Wolfs shoulder and tried to settle him down saying, "Sh...There's more to read." Wolf nodded and he continued to read the record...  
  
_ **Another interesting fact, from the back of the creature protruded two broken bones that could lead to the idea that this creature had wings. Many of my 'religious' colleagues call it an angel but I see it as an ancient form of homo sapius that gained the power of flight along with many other advantages. **_

_** As with the fire 'god', many natives were outraged, at our plan to take their 'god,' but we ignored their annoying sentiments. We decided to use the creature in later experiments but for now, we will continue to search for the perfect being.  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
"Wolf...they found an angel..." Ryoko said with disbelief. that be what I was all those centuries ago?" Wolf asked himself as he flipped through the pages of history. Nothing happened for a very long time.

They gave up searching after nothing came up for years and they attempted to make humans. Their attempts to fuse the human DNA and the creature DNA failed because of some missing genetic links...  
  
_**August 12, 2020  
  
We have had no luck in uniting the two DNA strands but a colleague of mine, Professor Silver, suggested using animal DNA as a link between the two. All of us thought it would be an idea solution so we set out to find animals. We came back with several extinct and living species. **_

_** We weeded out the weaker creatures and we went to work. We had every kind of animal ever made by gods' hand, dead and alive. I hope that we can create a strong being to please Slade..  
  
Professor Nathan Kross**.  
_  
"Well that was a short explanation compared to all the others..." Wolf said satirically. Ryoko rolled her eyes and grabbed the book from Wolf, continuing to read. It was another long pause in time until...  
  
_**December 8th 2035  
  
This is the most exciting day in our history. We have successfully created not just one but two humans using the DNA of a human, a rare breed of wolf, and a sample of the second creature we found. It is simply ecstatic here as we hope Slade is pleased by our creation. **_

_** We discovered that if we used more living animal DNA and a bit less ancient creature DNA then the bond would work perfectly. The two specimens before me are exquisite. The older ones hair, we are calling his S-81, is jet-black while its brother, S-82, has silver hair. S-81 can be trusted because of its apparently submissive behavior but his 'brother' S-82 is quite lively and far too dangerous to be trusted. **_

_** They both have claws but lack the wings that we had hoped they would gain from the mummified creature...oh well the first experiment is always the failure...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
"Oh that bastard...I KICKED YOUR ASS DIDN'T I! HOWS THAT FOR A MESS UP!" Wolf shouted at the book, angry because of him being referenced as a mess up. Ryoko calmed him down and said, "So your birthday is December 8th huh?" Wolf scowled and nodded his head still sore about being called a mess up.

"Well you have a lot of back up presents on your hands..."Ryoko said with a smile. Wolf grinned and Ryoko continued to read. Nothing in the book happened for a few months. Some more random experiments but they were all killed, where as Wolf and Kayne were sent away...  
  
_**June 30th 2036  
  
We have created one of the more interesting of the experiments today. Early in the morning, one of my colleagues, Professor Van Brown, called me over to the observation room. He was standing by the fresh litter of experiments and he pointed one of them out. **_

_** I was amazed...there was a small girl experiment sleeping with the others. This was a first because all of the other experiments were males. I asked him what the DNA sequence was. He handed me notes of the experiment showing me that it was a combination of human, an extinct blue fox, and the fire 'god' from South America. **_

**_ I told him this was an amazing creation and it would be a shame that she would have to be killed...Van Brown was noticeably upset but I am sure he will forget about the newly dubbed S-37. I am quite amazed by this little child as she awakens with her siblings. She acts very submissive but when she is angered, she becomes very and I must stress VERY controlling...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross_  
**  
"I can second that..."Wolf muttered under his breath rolling his eyes. "Shut up!" Ryoko yelled as she hit him in the arm. Wolf cracked a smile as they continued to read...  
  
_**July 10th 2036  
  
Tisk, Tisk, Tisk...Van Brown what have you done. First, it was S-81 and S-82 now its S-37. I may have not mentioned this earlier but after the creation of S-81 and S- 82, Professor Van Brown somehow convinced us to let them roam free in a secluded part of civilization. We foolishly agreed but soon after we decided against his wishes and we began to destroy our experiments after they lived a few hours. **_

_** Barbaric yes but all in the name of science. Now onto the matter at hand...Van Brown had some how sneaked the new female experiment S-37 under our nose and out into civilization. Of course, the first action we took against him was his death but it had to be done...really, who wants these monsters out in the world...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
Ryokos fist clenched and her power over fire began to spark a small blaze in her eyes. "That monster..." Ryoko said through clenched teeth as her anger rose. "Ryoko calm down...it was years ago, before you even knew who was on your side." Wolf said trying to calm her down.

Ryokos fist and jaw unclenched slowly as her anger melted away. "Com'mon we need to keep reading..." Wolf said as they turned back to the book. Everything went smoothly as Professor Kross called it but then they found something odd...  
  
_**August 17th 2046  
  
Van Browns work has come back to haunt us...We have found S-81 and S- 82 deep in a hidden part of the world. We have been studying them for quite some time and we have found S-81 to be quite the two faced gremlin. Naturally we found him the perfect being to carry out S-82s death and soon after his own. **_

_** We waited day in and day out until we found the perfect time to attack the village where they both lived. Seeing as this village was completely cut off from the civilized world it was like taking candy from a baby killing this entire town with our advanced weaponry. **_

_** However, after everyone had been killed we found that S-82 was nowhere to be found so we just figured he had run off to hide. Knowing that S-82 would eventually die after so long secluded, we left with S-81 because Slade had contacted us and said he had some interest in the boy...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross.**  
_  
"That bastard..." Wolf growled thought his teeth as he lowered his head having the shadows of his hair cover his eyes. "Wolf calm down...like you said it happened years ago..." Ryoko said but Wolf grabbed the book from her hands, flipped through the pages, and pointed to one event that stuck out...  
  
_**March 23rd 2047  
  
We have finally found the other accident left by Professor Van Brown. The female experiment, now dubbed as Ryoko, has wormed her way into a close- knit Japanese family. We however, broke that tranquility into a thousand pieces. I sent some of our...eradicators to destroy the experiment but they came back with less than favorable news. **_

_** It seems that the experiment was only severely harmed whereas her family was killed. I addressed the mercenary that was the head of her assassination. He said as he looked in S- 37s eyes he saw that deep inside he could not kill her...he lost his nerve. Therefore, he closed his eyes and shot blindly. I was obviously furious with his actions and scolded him for his traitorous debauchery. **_

_** However, I had the last laugh as he was put to death soon afterwards for our successful framing of his team and another patsy we found somewhere. Might I say it is a wonderful day outside...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
Ryoko seethed as Kross oh so casually described her family disembodiment at his hands. Wolf slammed the book down and they both needed time off from the little history lesson. After a few moments of pacing and muttering, they cooled off enough to sit down and read the rest...  
  
_**April 3rd 2047  
  
This has to have been the most treacherous and horrific week I have ever endured. At the beginning of the week, everything was normal except...Slade announced that he was pulling his funds for our project. I naturally asked why and he informed me about an 'apprentice' he had his eyes on. He called the boy Robin or something of that nature. **_

_** Moving along...while I disagreed with Slades decisions my associates and I agreed to leave the establishment and continue our research elsewhere. That is when they came...Slade must have thought that we would sell him out to the authorities so he acted first by having our project stopped completely and all of us arrested. **_

**_ I however, escaped capture and I plan to continue my experiments in secret. I had the foresight to save some of Slades funding in a secret Bank account off shores to be used in the event of an emergency. This will be an interesting undertaking...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
_  
** "So Kross was stealing money from Slade the entire time..."Wolf said with a tone of voice indicating he wasn't surprised. Ryoko and Wolf continued to read after flipping through some pages of history...  
  
_**May 27th 2049  
  
I have finally after all this time, created my first experiment alone. I do have a few guards to protect me in case something goes wrong but they are morons that are paid well below minimum wage so it does not make a big dent in my resources. I have also created a few robotic henchmen to fetch my necessities. **_

_** I have reread my logs and have noticed that I neglected to mention something. An interesting note on the second 'god' creature we found, on its claws was a mummified chunk of flesh that we chalked up to being its dinnertime victim. I on the other hand saw something different. Examining the creatures' stomach, we found no food so I saw the flesh on the claws as another animal that had the power to fight our 'god' creature.  
  
That is the type of DNA that I used in this combination and strangely enough the other link I used in the chain was the 'god' creatures DNA. It fit perfectly and using my own DNA to finish it off, I created a creature that had two complete wing bones, covered in black feathers, sprouting from its back. **_

_** I congratulated myself and went to sleep ordering the guards to watch over the infant. I awoke to screaming and gunfire. I rushed down the halls to find my guards, their bodies shot to hell, and the infant gone. I damned whoever took my experiment and I cleaned up the guards bodies. **_

_** I was fortunate that the second shift came after I cleaned up the blood and everything was put away. I decided to use different combinations of DNA to try to create a new being since I already knew what DNA I had to use..  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
"You mean that thing could still be alive?" Ryoko asked with her voice in unbelievable mode. Wolf nodded and said, "Though they wouldn't be hard to find...I mean com'mon it has wings and it's a kid." Ryoko nodded and they noticed they were nearing the end of the book...  
  
_**October 13th 2050  
  
I have done it...I have created the ultimate being...I call him S- 900. It has all the capabilities of all the past experiments and absolutely no weaknesses. He is the pinnacle of year upon years of creating and destroying. **_

_** S-900 also is void of any emotion or illness due to some genetic modifications of my own design. S-900 also has an evolutionary breakthrough that makes it grow quite quickly but as it hits a certain age it stops almost completely so it can have long life. This is a wonderful day...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
"Is that it?" Ryoko asked seeing the book is down to its last few pages. "I think a few more than it's over..." Wolf said turning the page to one of the last few passages of the book...  
  
_**January 12th 2052  
  
I have learned, to my great dismay, that S-82 and S-37 are alive. S- 82 is now part of a super hero group called the Teen Titans...a group led by a certain boy named Robin. **_

_** S-37 on the other hand is somewhere in the city but details are not 100% accurate yet I am prepared for these little...impediments in my way. Not only do I have S-900 but I also have created a serum to advance my own genetics far beyond that of normal humans...  
  
Professor Nathan Kross  
**_  
Wolf turned the page to find only one truly short entry that had no name, and no date...  
  
_ **I have faced the Titans and the two failures and found them to be the greatest of adversaries...they are truly heroes for their generation...  
**_  
After the message a streak of dried blood ran down the page as if someone died writing the last words. "What the hell is that?" Wolf asked reading the passage over. Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know...you think it might have been Krosses final written words?" Wolf responded with, "I don't know...I thought we killed him."

Ryoko looked at Wolf directly in the eyes and said, "Maybe we didn't, maybe we just injured him enough to die later on..." Wolf was about to retort but the Titan alarm was blaring signaling a crime was taking place in the city...  
  
Well how was that? I decided to do a chronological thing of Wolf and Ryokos coming to be. It told the tale from the very beginning. The dates...I just plain made up if you can see. Hope they make some sense. Oh and about putting another experiment that was 'taken' in...Well you'll just have to see. Well, hope you enjoyed, Cyah!


	9. Broken Tranquility

Hey how's it going? Well here's my continuing chapter in my story 'Soul of the Apocalypse.'(_psst, new character_...)

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for the review.Well from here on out, in my real world life (if you can call it that) I have a lot of stuff to do so I will be AWOL for a while. Hope you can understand. Thanks again for the review and hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Oi...I told you, I will tell everyone when I am finished. Sheesh, anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

sammy101: Ok I understand if you can't do the Beast Boy dance after this one either, happens. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Dannysckr: ...you are quite the hard one to please, eh? You were waiting for the last chapter??? God I thought I would get bad reviews for focusing on the characters made in my mind. Thanks for the good review on those two, and overall. Onto your question, No actualy Kross was still evil, it was just he knew he was evil. Like Mad Mod who called the Titans dogooders, Kross calls them heros. Hope that answers your question, hope you enjoy!

purplemusicgoddess: Yes i do have the tendency to draw out my plots for what seemes completly unessicary reasons. Well it will be maybe one or two chapters and then i'll see if i can squeeze in you idea...hopefully. Thanks for the review and Hope you enjoy!

raven1322: Thakns for the review and hope you enjoy!

BB'sTheBest: Wow...you had quite the long and eventful trip. Well glad you're back safe and sound. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

purplerave: well about specific dates...I'm kinda a obsessive person over getting the facts 110% straight. It's weird. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**_Thanks to all my reviewers!!!_**  
  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH (Lighter), WO/RY, RO/ST  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Wolf and Ryoko arrived at the Prep-room to find that everyone else was already there. "Ok Titans this is another simple bank robbery so it's a simple 1, 2, 3, thing ok?" Robin said standing in front of the Titans while he explained the situation. All the Titans nodded and they left, be it by land or air.  
  
It just so happened that at the first national bank of Jump City, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx were looking for some cash. "Ok now put all the money in the bag." Gizmo said pointing a laser at the teller.

The teller gathered all the money he had behind the desk and put it on the counter free to take. "Thanks now we'll be taking this and be on our way." Jinx said grabbing the money.  
  
"Not so fast!" A voice behind the HIVE members called. They all turned to see the Titans standing there. "Hey look it's the crud munching gunk eaters." Gizmo said with a grin.

With time, the members of the HIVE had grown...well all of them except for mammoth, he practically looked the same. Gizmo had grown a little taller but he was still a shrimp and Jinx had also grown.  
  
"Titans go!" Robin shouted sending his team at the HIVE graduates. Suddenly Gizmo brought forth a new device from his backpack and from the said device; a gigantic blast sent all the Titans into the street.  
  
"Ok...what the hell was that?" Wolf asked sitting up rubbing his head. "I don't know but its frying all my circuits!" Cyborg said checking his stats via his arm. Cyborgs face went blank and he fell down all his systems shut down. "Cyborg!" Robin shouted watching his friend fall.

"That's right Titans, we have a whole new batch of toys to take care of you." Jinx said as she brandished a high tech pistol like weapon. Pointing it at Raven and Beast Boy, she pulled the trigger sending two large blasts of energy at the couple.  
  
Raven put up a shield to protect herself and Beast Boy but the second the first blast hit her shield it melted. "What!" Raven yelled as she saw her shield dissolve before her eyes. The second blast hit the ground in front of Raven and Beast Boy causing a massive explosion that sent the pair flying.  
  
Starfire and Robin began to advance on Mammoth. Mammoth drew a massive cannon like gun from his back and he aimed it at the two. He pulled the duel trigger sending two large energy balls at the two.

Starfire attempted to deflect the spheres with one of her Starbolts, and Robin tried the same with an explosion disk...they were simply absorbed as the two orbs of energy continued their direct path. Robin and Starfire attempted to dodge the blast but it was such a large explosion that it caused them to be blown away by the force anyway.  
  
"Hey Gizmo, long time no see." Wolf said with a smile at the short genius. Gizmo pressed several buttons on his controller and a new type of weapon popped up from his backpack. "Oh please..." Wolf said as he charged.

Gizmo shot the new weapon, as Wolf attempted to ward off the attack with his sword. It was no good because, the type of artillery Gizmo was using was a sticky plaster like trap that held Wolf in its sticky mess. Gizmo then used another round of this sticky goo to pin Ryoko to where she was standing.  
  
"I can't believe we finally beat the Titans...again I mean," Mammoth said with a dark smile. "Yeah now what are we going to do with them?" Jinx asked.

"Well let me take care of this annoying snot muncher and we'll talk about how we're gonna finish the rest." Gizmo said walking over to Wolf. Gizmo grinned deviously as he brought forth yet another new weapon.  
  
"Good bye gunk eater!" Gizmo yelled as he fired the new weapon. From this new weapon, a gigantic beam shot forth at Wolf, its intention to kill him.

The beam continued its path as Wolf struggled to get free all his attempts in vain. The beam hit with a colossal explosion of fire and smoke as Wolf was presumed destroyed on impact.  
  
"Yeah I got him!" Gizmo cheered happily. Ryoko felt her heart fall as she witnessed Wolfs' apparent death yet again. "Ok let's take care of the rest of them." Jinx said turning to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Not so fast..." a voice from inside the smoke said. All the HIVE graduates, along with the Titans looked over at the cloud of smoke that covered the previous explosions end. As the smoke cleared slowly, it revealed a new image within.

Standing in front of the incapacitated Wolf a new figure blocked any attempts at an attack by holding its arms...and its wings in a blocking position.  
  
The figure was dressed in a midnight black cloak that concealed its entire face in an ink black shadow. It had a loose black shirt underneath the cloak, and a pair of dark brown pants. It had brown leather boots strapped up to its knees and its feet were spread apart. On its wrists, it had a pair of steel-button arm guards and a pair of black gloves on its hands. The most peculiar thing about this individual was the pair of large, black feathered, wings that protruded from its back.  
  
The figure unfurled its wings quickly sending a large gust of wind everywhere. The wind was so powerful that everything that was not stuck or tied to the ground was picked up by the tremendous gale and cast like a small childs toy.

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth all were pushed back by the wind but not really phased at all. "Who are you?" Jinx asked looking the figure up and down.  
  
"Let's just say a casual observer that was tired of just watching." The figure said as its wings folded on its back. "Whatever pit sniffer, you're going down!" Gizmo said as he fired the sticky mass at the person.

The figure waved one of its wings and produced yet another gale that stopped the goo, and even sent it back at the HIVE members. The mass hit Gizmo and, due to its consistency of 100-year-old runny cheese, it gunked up all of Gizmos tech.  
  
Jinx raised the pistol type weapon at the figure and fired only to have it sent back at her with the bat of a wing. Jinx avoided the blast only to be hit by a strong punch by the figure that moved almost faster than Wolf.

Mammoth abandoned his weapon and went to punch the figure with all his strength. The figure easily caught the punch in one of its hands than delivered a powerful strike with one of its wings sending Mammoth flying.  
  
The Titans were stunned; this stranger had just completely decimated the members of the HIVE all alone. The figure walked up to Cyborg and shook him.

Getting no response he asked, "does anyone here retain the knowledge of how to activate this cybernetic android?" Robin walked up to Cyborg and fiddled around with the circuits on his back. Cyborg awoke with a jolt and said, "Who, what, where, when, how?"  
  
Robin shook his head and went over to help free Wolf and Ryoko from their gooey imprisonments. Raven and Beast Boy, both healed by Ravens powers asked the new figure, "Who are you?" "I am..." The figure started but Wolf interrupted by saying, "He's an experiment like Ryoko and myself."

They all looked at Wolf then to the figure for some confirmation. The figure nodded and said, "Yes he speaks the truth. I was an experiment concocted by the psychotic scientist you refer to as Professor Kross. My name is Amon."  
  
The figure, now known as Amon, lowered its hood to reveal a male that looked to be about 15 in age. His hair was short and golden with streaks of black within it. His eyes were a deep gold color. "How old are you?" Wolf asked.

Amon smiled lightly and said, "Oh about 11, but thanks to Krosses experimenting with my genetics I have the mentality of a highly educated adult and the physique of a late teenager...that is if you disregard the large and powerful feathered appendages protruding from my shoulder blades. All in all I am the equivalent of a 17 year old with a genius IQ and two fully functional wings that adorn his back."

Wolf quirked an eyebrow and said, "You know when you talk a weird moon man language comes out."  
  
Amon looked at the Titans then he spotted Raven. "Hello what's this?" Amon asked with interest toward Raven. "My, I didn't know a team of super heroes and heroines had such a captivating enchantress in their midst." Amon asked holding Ravens hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

Raven rolled her eyes but behind her Beast Boy fumed. "Ok that's enough." Beast Boy said pulling Raven behind him and away from Amon.  
  
"My apologies sir, my I inquire what your name is?" Amon asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy frowned and said with a sour attitude, "Beast Boy, and this is Raven **my** girlfriend." Beast Boy purposely emphasized 'my' as he gestured to Raven but it was quite obvious that Amon wasn't listening too much except Ravens name.

"Raven was it, quite an exquisite name for such an exquisite woman might I say." Amon said with a grin. On the outside, Raven was cold and emotionless, but on the inside, she really wanted to kill this guy.  
  
Beast Boy, on the other hand, made his anger visible by balling his fists and growling. "Maybe you should go talk to the rest of the team mates." Beast Boy said as he angrily pushed Amon into the group of Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Kind of like an insect buzzing around your head huh?" Wolf asked from behind Raven and Beast Boy. "Yeah...how I would like to squash that bug." Beast Boy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ryoko do you smell that?" Wolf whispered to Ryoko. She sniffed the air and said, "Smell what?" "That odd scent...it feels so foreboding to me..." Wolf said with a touch of confusion in his voice.

Ryoko took a whiff of the scent and said, "Yeah...burr it feels like my bones just turned to ice." Wolf nodded and said, "And guess who that scent is coming from..." "Ryoko looked over to Amon and took a whiff getting a noseful of the unpleasant scent.

"It's coming from him." Ryoko said pointing at Amon. Wolf nodded and said, "I think we should be careful around this guy...he just doesn't smell right..." Ryoko nodded in agreement, there was something about this 'Amon' that was out of place in his scent.  
  
Robin invited Amon to stay at Titans Tower for a night as a form of repayment for saving their lives. "I would be delighted, especially if miss Raven is to be attending." Amon said with yet another grin.

Raven suddenly felt sick and excused herself to the Tower while Beast Boy followed her in the form of a raven. "I might as well follow them." Amon said as his wings spread and he took of in a large gust of wind.

All the rest of the Titans were about to pile into the T-SUV when Wolf and Ryoko stopped them.  
  
"Guys wait." Wolf called as he stopped the Titans before their pile on into the T-SUV. "What is it Wolf?" Robin asked wondering what was going on.

"I don't think that we should trust this guy so readily..." Wolf said in a dark tone. "What do you mean friend Wolf? He was kind enough to make sure you were undamaged by Gizmo." Starfire asked confused.  
  
Ryoko looked past Wolf and at her other friends as she said, "It's his scent...it just doesn't smell right...like he has a second reason for saving us..." Robin quirked and eyebrow thinking this was preposterous, but then again Wolf and Ryokos noses hadn't failed them before so why start doubting now.

"Ok we'll keep en eye out." Robin said as he entered the T- SUV. Soon followed by Cyborg, Starfire, Ryoko then Wolf.  
  
Raven, Beast Boy, and Amon arrived at Titans Tower in a relatively short time. Beast Boy was furious because Amon, in his odd intelligent way of talking, was frequently hitting on Raven.

Raven was getting quite annoyed by Amons behavior even though it as kind of flattering to have some do that to you constantly after they had just met you. "And might I say, Aphrodite couldn't hold a candle to your beauty miss Raven." Amon said complimenting her for the thousandth time.  
  
Beast Boy growled for the umptenth time in the day and grabbed Ravens arm saying, "Excuse us we have to talk in private." Amon shrugged and said, "Pardon my rudeness but may I inquire why?" Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy gritted his teeth.

Before he said anything he might regret Raven interrupted by saying, "We have a few issues that need to be worked out in private ok Amon." Amon nodded and asked, "I understand fully, but a quandary of mine is where the location of the telecommunication receptor is."

Beast Boy looked very confused but Raven, being the most intelligent of the couple said, "Down the hall, fifth door on the left." Amon nodded and made himself scarce.  
  
"What the hell did he ask?" Beast Boy said looking at Raven confusion present on his face. "He asked where the TV was." Beast Boy said, "Oh...why can't he talk like a normal human being?"

"Because he isn't one remember." Raven said as she led them to her room. Beast Boy nodded and said, "Yeah...you're right...I mean look at Starfire." Raven quirked and eyebrow and said, "Well I'm not human either."

Beast Boy produced a stupid and nervous grin ad he said, "Uh...Oh what's that I think I hear the rest of the guys! Better go say hi!" Beast Boy then ran off in the form of a cheetah before something happened, something that caused him pain. Raven sighed and followed Beast Boy in a portal.  
  
The remaining Titans arrived at Titans Tower shortly after Raven, Beast Boy, and Amon flew in. "I'm telling you Star mustard is not a drink." Robin said walking in leading the rest of the Team with Starfire beside him.

"But Robin I recall that we put this to a vote and I was victorious." Starfire said putting a finger under her chin. "Ok Starfire how about we have another vote?" Robin said knowing that everyone would vote for his side. Starfire nodded hoping history would repeat itself. "Ok who thinks mustard is a drink." Robin said.  
  
Now Ryoko, Wolf, and Cyborg had to listen to this conversation all the way home and you have to admit it was annoying for twenty minutes. Not caring who was listening they said, "Yeah sure whatever just shut up already!" And Starfire naturally said yes.

Robin was flat out stunned that his friends had turned against him. Starfire giggled and said, "I am victorious once again Robin." Robin hung his head and said, "Fine you win..."

"Yes now I believe I receive the honor of choosing what the movie will be today." Starfire said with a slight smile. Robin just wanted to hide under a rock so he agreed.  
  
Like the last time Starfire won, she chose a sappy romance movie. Cyborg said that he was meeting a girl on the other side of the city so he would miss the movie. Therefore, that left Beast Boy, and Raven seated together on the couch.  
  
Now unlike last time when Starfire won this little vote contest, Beast Boy and Raven were right up next to each other holding hands while Ravens leaned on Beast Boys shoulder.

Amon however, continued to make a nuisance of himself by scooting as close as he could to Raven and even attempting to put a hand on her shoulder. A few fang marks left by Beast Boy stopped that. Anyway onto the rest to he Titans.  
  
Robin and Starfire were seated comfortably together and the same goes for Wolf and Ryoko. Wolf got sick of the movie after some time and he left for the roof, Ryoko followed him and dragged him back downstairs to finish out the movie.

When the movie was done Wolf and Ryoko left for their room, as did Starfire and Robin. Raven and Beast Boy, after eventually getting rid of Amon, left to Ravens room.  
  
This left Amon all alone and when he was sure everyone was asleep, he began to wander the halls as silently as a cat. He seemed to be looking for a certain room that contained a certain item as he crept the shadow-filled hallways, his wings tucked beneath his cloak.

Finally he found what he was after, it was the evidence room and in the center was the vial containing Drakens blood, along side it, the Skull Sword.  
  
Amon picked up the vial and the sword and turned to leave but a voice called saying, "I knew it..." Amon turned looking for the voice until his eyes landed on Wolf in the doorway.

"I knew that you were after something else besides a free meal and a movie. I could tell by your scent." Amon grinned and said, "Oh is that true Wolf? Then you must reveal to me what my true intentions are."  
  
Wolf glared at Amon and said, "I don't know...you tell me." Amon then said, "Gladly. After that fool Kross created me I knew that I was destined to be destroyed like his many other creations so I acted before he could eliminate me..."

Wolfs eyes shot open and he said, "It was you...but how did you get away, Kross said the guards bodies were shot not ripped by claws or beaten by wings." Amon grinned and said, "Quite simple you see..."

Amon trust one of his wings foreword and from his wing, several feathers flew out like bullets from a gun. Quite a few missed Wolf but one or two hit him in the shoulders and legs.  
  
Wolf gritted his teeth through the pain as Amon continued, "You see after that little incident I wandered the entire planet discovering more and more about what I was made of. I had seen Krosses notes after he created me, which is how I knew what I was. I was quite the child prodigy you might say!"

Amon then thrust another wing forward sending more feather bullets at Wolf. Numerous feathers hit Wolf in his chest and stomach, resulting in his involuntary coughing every few moments.  
  
"I then came upon the tale of the apocalypse in the far east. You see they believe the battle already happened and there are several tales documenting the long story. Many legends of the demon that was to create it...and the angel that was destined to stop it." Amon took this time for a break seeing as Wolf was being incapacitated by coughing.

Wolfs coughing ceased and Amon started up again. "It escaladed into a chaotic battle where in the end, the winner was the angel ordained to stop the apocalypse...however, it was fate that after the demon was imprisoned for what was to be forever. The heavenly creature died from its wounds. A sad tale if I do say so myself..." Amon said walking up to Wolf.  
  
"Do you know what I was created from Wolf? I was a creation that was produced from the fusion of those two noble creatures. I am the beginning and the end, the alpha and omega...I am the commencement and the conclusion of the world, and now that I posses the original demons blood I can become twice as powerful as before!" Amon said holding up the vial.

Wolf grinned and began to chuckle lightly blood dripping from the side of his mouth, "It wont work..." Wolf said as he dove into another fit of coughs.  
  
"What do you mean it won't work?" Amon questioned Wolf as he picking up Wolfs' head by his thick hair. "Draken won't give you power...he'll just steal your body by possessing you..." Wolf said with a grin.

Amon scoffed and said, "Is that all? I will prove to you that I can control this power..." Amon opened the vile and drank the remnants of Drakens blood. Amon then clutched his heart and he keeled over in pain.

He stood straight once again after a few moments. the three symbols became visible on his forehead, and he said, "Ah what marvelous power..." Wolfs eyes shot open because it was Amons normal voice.  
  
"What...what's happening? Draken should have possessed you by now." Wolf said in confusion and anger.

"As I said, I can control this power fully...besides Draken and I desire the exact same thing. He is giving me his power as a gift so I can destroy you, the Titans, and the rest of this miserable world." Amon grinned and delivered a fierce kick to the side of Wolfs head knocking him out.

"I can control this in a way you will never be able too." Amon then snuck out of Titans Tower with the Skull Sword in hand and he flew to the center of the city to wait until morning for his wave of destruction to begin...  
  
The next morning was semi-normal except for one minor detail Wolf was missing. "Hey does anyone know where Wolf is?" Ryoko asked.

Beast Boy groaned and said, "For the last time Ryoko..." Everyone joined in at this point, "WE DON'T KNOW!" "Ok, ok sorry." Ryoko said sourly as she began to search the halls for the silver haired experiment.  
  
A few moments of peace was all the Titans managed to get as a loud scream rang throughout the tower. All the Titans rushed toward the source of the scream, it being the evidence room. When they arrived, they saw Ryoko standing over an unconscious, bloody and battered Wolf calling out his name in an attempt to wake him.  
  
Moments later Wolf was in the infirmary wing lying on the same table Beast Boy had when he was attacked by Drakens blood. Ryoko sat beside Wolf as Raven used her healing powers to fix the various holes in his body.

Wolf began to stir and in a flash, he sat up looking around. "Uh what's going on?" Wolf asked as he looked at his teammates. Robin shook his head and said, "Never mind that, who did this to you?"

Wolfs eyes shrank into a dark glare as he looked at the blank wall in front of him. "Amon, that psycho wanted to get a hold of Drakens blood so he could start the apocalypse..."  
  
Well how was that? I know it's been a while since an update and I'm sorry for that, and there will be even longer gaps in updates due to the fact that I have some activities that will take up a large portion of my life. Sorry but that's the way it's gonna have to be. In other news, about the stuff like, the HIVE members beating the Titans (never gonna happen again by the way), Amon constantly hitting on Raven, and everything summed up so quickley...sorry. Well, Cyah.


	10. Amons Annihilation

Hey, guess what? The master of disaster is back with a whole new chapter for my story. Sorry it took so long but high school band camp sucks major...you know. Well hope you enjoy!

Change-Of-Heart2: Hello! I am finaly back! FINALY I TELL YOU! Sorry, but I am really happy to be finaly back. Camp sucks by the way...anyway, Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this new chapter!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

BB'sTheBeast: Duh, the Titans can stop anything...maybe. Well everyone hates their sibling at some point or another. I loath my half sister who is about 40 (24 years older than me by the way.) She always calls me bone head and such...Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Dannysckr: Oh my dear god...you really like to write long reviews don't you? Anyway, Yeah I thought it would be good to get BB jealous, it's kinda funny. The 'stuck with the info' thing. I understand. I have run into alot of those stories. Draken goes to hell soon, very soon. I am thinking of how to kill him. Wow, nothing negative. Oh well, thanks for the compliments and the review. I hope I can keep my positive streak going. Hope you enjoy!

purplerave: Yeah that was funny. I was trying to think how to make him funny but not sound stupid...how else but make him really smart. And Amon hitting on Raven...jeeze Beast Boy was pissed. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

sammy101: Thanks for the cool compliment and yes BB proposed. However, his memory is still not intact so he dosen't remeber proposing. About the whole marrying issue...maybe soon. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

purplemusicgoddess: Your idea was something i wanted to put in the original "Hearts Under a Full Moon" but i just plain forgot. You made me remember my long forgotten ideas so i thank you. Kids hmm...great idea but a not green daughter. Ah man. I thought that would have been funny...oh well. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Calisto: Thanks for the multiple reviews and hope you enjoy this whole new chapter!

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!_**

Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! "Lighter", WO/RY, RO/ST

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Abruptly after Wolf announced Amons' actual intentions, the Titans alarm system went off in a blaze of red and the screaming of sirens. Wolf said, "That must be him..." Wolf began to get off the table but several of his wounds were still internal so he had trouble standing and keeping his balance. "No you are staying here; let us take care of him." Ryoko said guiding Wolf back to the table.

Wolf groaned and said, "Oh com'mon I can still fight just as well as I ever could." After Wolfs' proud statement, he slipped a bit and fell down taking Ryoko with him. "Uh...I think it's better if you stay here." Robin said looking down at the pair. Wolf growled a bit and looked down saying, "Damn body...you're not listening to what I'm saying."

All the other Titans left the tower leaving a sour Wolf behind who sat around and watched TV. He flipped through the channels, as his boredom grew increasingly intense...

Robin and the rest of the Titans arrived at the very center of the city to find that absolutely everything was destroyed. Every building, home, and plant was either broken in half or turned to rubble. Beast Boy looked around and said, "Wow...how did he do this?" "Simple as the movement of a wing Beast Boy..." A voice behind the Titans said. There stood Amon his three symbols glowing blood red and his large and powerful wings spread out.

Robin gritted his teeth and yelled, "Titans Go!" At Robins' command, Cyborg and Starfire attacked with a collaboration of the sonic cannon and Starbolts. Amon stood perfectly still with a smart-ass smirk on his face as the blast screamed toward him. The green and blue energy beam seemed to hit its mark and Cyborg and Star celebrated a bit.

Then out of the smoke, a thick rain of black feathers made a beeline for the Titans. Raven put up a barrier that protected them from the feather bullets. Amon stepped out of the cloud of destruction and said, "Is that all you have?"

Robin threw a birdarang and it hit Amon dead in the forearm, but instead of cutting his arm in half the birdarang broke in two. Amon grinned and the plucked out a large feather from his wing. He ran his finger over the edge and threw it in Robins' direction. Robin dodged the feather but the tree behind him did not as it was sliced in half cleanly but the feather. The feather made a return trip to Amon and he caught it and returned it to his wing as if nothing had ever happened.

Beast Boy then transformed himself into a ferocious, and somewhat mutated, looking type of dinosaur as he lunged for Amon. Amon dodged Beast Boy and lifted his hand over the ground. "GARM RISE!" Amon shouted as Garm made a return appearance from hell.

"What I thought only Draken could do that!" Beast Boy said in human form. "I picked up some of his tricks..." Amon said a he sent Garm towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed into Garm and attacked full force in a fight to the death.

Amon then began to bore himself with fighting the Titans so he raised both of his wings high in the air and swung them with all his might. It caused a gigantic gust of wind that picked up everything and even caused some of the ground to be picked up in the power.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Ryoko were the three lucky ones that were not completely blown away by this power. Ryoko however was hit by a large piece of concrete that knocked her for a loop. The pair not injured became determined to defeat this apocalyptic menace as they continued their assault.

Raven muttered her three-worded incantation and summoned several pieces of sheet metal. She hurled them towards Amon in an attempt to slice him to bits. Amon, not only dodged the plates, but he caught them and threw them back at Raven. Raven herself dodged the metal plates and tried to think of a new type of strategy. However, before anything could come to her mind, Amon appeared before her and struck her down with a vicious elbow to the gut. Ravens eyes went blank as Amon grabbed her neck in a strangle hold.

'RAVEN!' Beast Boy yelled in his head as he saw her being taken down. Garm took this opportunity to attack Beast Boy and pin him by his neck. This caused Beast Boys head to smash into the concrete ground.

Several flashes of his life flooded his mind, as if the dam Draken created in his mind had finally been broken. It might have been when he saw Raven attacked, it might have been when his head hit the ground but all we know is that Beast Boys memory had finally pieced together. He was once again whole.

Beast Boy then transformed into a dragon and decimated Garm with a single inferno breath. Beast Boy then stomped his way over to Amon, on a mission to free Raven.

Amon held Raven by the throat and said to her face, "You disgraced me and my whole blood..." "Draken..." Raven croaked out as the grip on her throat tightened. Amon smiled and said, "Yes and no...He hates you for his defeat but I hate you for a whole other reason. I despise the fact that you use your powers for the good of man and child. On a whim, you could decimate this planet but you constantly squander your abilities on these feeble humans!"

Amon tightened his grip as Raven said, "You hate that I rejected you..." Amon growled and screamed, "Shut up! You are nothing to me!" Amon then held the Skull Sword high above his head and prepared to strike but he heard a loud booming sound behind him. In a flash, he was struck with a massive green tail, causing several of loud cracks and crunches to be heard, and it caused him to drop Raven.

Raven fell a few feet but soon landed in the arms of her knight in shining, and green, armor. "Beast Boy?" She asked finding her voice after the sadistic strangling. "Hey Rea, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked. "Thanks Beast Boy." Raven said with a smile. Beast Boy Raven a slight kiss and Raven asked, getting her voice back, "What was that for?" "Well I have the right to kiss my fiancé right?" Beast Boy said with a wide grin. Ravens face went from surprise to pure joy as she hugged him.

They both heard laughing and they turned to find Amon standing up. "Will I be invited to the wedding?" Amon laughed out as he swung his wing full force at the two. From his wing, a large line of red fire exploded towards the pair. Raven was about to put up a barrier but Ryoko jumped into the fire and absorbed it all.

Amon grinned and said, "Just as I planned." Ryoko was confused but all her questions were answered when not a single part of her body could move. "Paralyzing fire courtesy of Satan himself." Amon said as he sent a wave of feather bullets at Ryoko.

Ryoko tried to scream as the feathers flew at her with tremendous speed but a figure jumped in front of her blocking the feathers. In front of Ryoko, stood Wolf his sword in blocking position. All the feathers burned up on impact with his gigantic sword proving he merged with Draken. "Ryoko are you ok?" Wolf asked looking over his shoulder with one eye. Ryoko nodded slightly and Wolf turned back to Amon.

Amon cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "Arkon, what are you doing here? I do believe I took care of you earlier." Wolf rolled his eyes and said, "Why does every bad guy think they kill someone when they only beat them up...a lot." Amons' face twisted from confused to deadly serious when he said, "No matter you will fall beneath my power."

'Arrogant bastard...' Wolf thought to himself as he went head to head with Amon in a sword duel. Ryokos' body began to slowly purge itself of the unholy paralyzing flames as they exited in a ball of black fire. When she was able to move it was only slight steps, nothing to fast or stressing, but she could still walk. Wolf and Amon were sword to sword when Amon began to talk to Wolf in an agitated tone, "Arkon why do you do this?"

Wolf quirked an eyebrow and went for a strike missing completely. Amon jumped back and using his colossal wings hovered in mid-air awaiting Wolfs' next strike. "What do you mean Amon?" Wolf questioned holding his sword in defense position. Wolfs vision began to blur but he shook his head and it cleared up. 'Shit...my visions fading. I must be more wounded then I think.' Wolf thought dropping his sword a bit feeling his strength leave him bit by bit.

"I ask this because I see you protecting these humans and other creatures with such...passion I find it confusing that a being as powerful as yourself would waste yourself on these pitiful mortals." Amon said with a grim look. "I ask the same of all the Titans. Nevertheless, I see that you are just too moronic to see how superior you are to them so I will have to complete what you never even began. The entire extinction of the planet" Amon finished lunging at Wolf with his Skull Sword ready to strike.

Wolf attempted to block but the extreme force caused by Amons attack forced Wolfs' sword out of his hand and spinning toward the other Titans. Amon laughed at the falling sword as it buried itself in the cement. "Do you know what the most humorous thing about this is?" Amon asked holding the Skull Sword to Wolfs' throat.

Wolf growled as Amon continued, "I myself am immortal due to the combination of Drakens blood and my angelic wings, but you...you are only granted extended life. You are able to live for possibly double, maybe triple a normal human's life...that is unless someone or something takes your life prior to that." Amon grinned.

Wolf grinned and said, "I wouldn't count on dieing before I'm ready." Amon quirked an eyebrow but a black and red energy blast that collided with him answered his mental inquiry. Amon got up quickly and glared at Ryoko and Raven who were both fully charged and ready to attack. Beast Boy on the other hand was creeping ever closer to Wolfs sword in an attempt to retrieve it for him.

"WEAKLINGS!" Amon screamed as dark power seemed to flow from him like a river. Beast Boy was blown away from Wolfs' sword by the power as Ryoko and Raven went on the defensive. "I am more powerful than any of you could become! I am the ultimate of creation, you can't beat me!" Amon yelled as he sent the black feather rain at the three Titans. Most of the feathers either missed or were dodged, but all three of them got their fair share of hits as Amon hovered over to a weakening Wolf.

"You...You are the one who gave me all of Krosses reports on the project wasn't it?" Wolf asked Amon as he hovered over. Amon nodded solemnly and said, "I thought you would enjoy seeing how you were created before you die..." Amon raised the Skull Sword above his head but stopped when Wolf began to talk. "Wait, what if I join you..."

The three Titans who heard this felt a strong feeling of betrayal from Wolf. 'I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!' Raven shouted in her mind as she looked at Wolfs' apparent betrayal. "Dude...no." Beast Boy said quietly in a state of unbelief. Ryoko said nothing but fresh tears rushed to her eyes feeling the pang of treachery deep in her heart.

Wolf looked over at Raven and signaled with his eyes from her to his sword. Raven stopped her hateful thoughts and concentrated her powers on Wolfs mind. She found a plan was forming, and seeing as it was the only strategy so far, she focused her powers on his sword picking it up with her mind.

Amon stooped his attack intrigued by Wolfs' new line of thought. "What are you saying Arkon. That you would turn on your friend and your mate just to save your own skin?" Amon asked with a grin. Wolf looked Amon in the eye and nodded his head with a grim look. Amon laughed a bit and set down in front of Wolf.

"You are far too easy to persuade Arkon, which is not a bad thing though." Amon said walking up to Wolf with an outstretched hand. Wolf took the hand and gripped it tightly. As Amon was about to pull away from the handshake Wolfs grip tightened considerably. Amon quirked and eyebrow in confusion as Wolf began to chuckle forebodingly.

Wolf pulled Amons arm savagely causing Amon to lose his balance and fall forward into a headlock from Wolf. Wolf squeezed tighter and tighter in an attempt to cut Amon off from air but it was useless, he was just too weak now. Amon shook his head and said, "Arkon, why do you do such foolish things, they will only get you killed." Amon then drew the Skull Sword from his side and impaled Wolf upon it.

Wolfs' eyes shot open and his grip on Amons neck loosened as he fell to his knees, the Skull Sword deep inside his abdomen. Amon produced a venomous smirk as he slowly drew the skull sword from Wolfs' stomach. After the sword was removed blood began to spill freely from the wound and Wolf held a hand over it in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Arkon, any last words?" Amon asked raising the Skull Sword high above his head as he extended his wings to their fullest. Wolf looked at Amon, his mouth bleeding as he said with great difficulty, "Yeah...I have one question...If your wings were gone...would you still be immortal?" Amon grinned slightly and said, "I applaud you Arkon, you discovered my weakness. To bad you wont be alive long enough to use it."

Wolf grinned, his teeth stained by blood, and he said, "Amon...for being such a genius...you aren't very smart..." Amon quirked and eyebrow wondering what Wolf was talking about, that was until he saw Wolf looking behind him. Amon turned his head slightly to see, out of the corner of his eye, Wolfs sword encased in black aura energy on a direct path toward his wings. Amon couldn't move as the sword made a perfect cut through both wings, reducing them to mere five-inch bones sticking out of his back.

Amon screamed in pain as his gigantic feathered appendages fell to the ground with a loud thump. Almost immediately the feathers, and flesh on the wings burned into oblivion leaving merely black bones in its wake. Amon growled and looked at Wolf with murder written on his face. Amon drew the Skull Sword high above his head and prepared to strike but a large steel pole penetrating his back stopped him.

Amon slowly turned to see all the Titans, minus Wolf, ready to destroy him. "Damn it..." Amon said as Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Ryoko charged up their powers and weapons, ready to strike. "Do not ask for whom the bell tolls..." A voice behind Amon said, "For the bell tolls for thee." Amon turned to See Wolf, sword in hand ready to slice him in half.

Wolf brought down his sword, but only managed to slice a good portion of Amons chest from flesh to bloody ribbons of mutilated muscles. Amon jumped back, only to be hit with a massive beam of red, black, white, blue, and green power. Amon fell to the ground bloody and battered not even bothering to move. Out of Amons back, black ooze rose above the body.

"Draken, how nice of you to come out of that pitiful shell." Wolf said with a spiteful tone. The black ooze raced toward Wolf in an attempt to kill him but a large vial stopped the murderous attempt. Ravens powers held the vial sealed with Drakens blood inside. Amon rose from the ground slightly and said, "You...shall...pay..." "Not likely." Raven said as she powered up for a imense blast of energy.

"Dude you up to it?" Beast Boy asked Wolf. Wolf grinned and nodded looking at all the Titans. "Everyone ready?" Wolf asked as the team nodded. Wolf turned toward Amon and said, "NOW!" The Titans combined their powers and weapons to once again form the Wolf Spirit Combination to completely destroy Amon forever. The enormous red and white beam completely decimated everything in its path, one of those things being Amon himself.

After the beam faded in the distance, Wolf passed out from the overwhelming blood loss from the gash in his stomach. "Wolf!" Ryoko yelled racing over to his falling form. "Don't worry Ryoko, He'll be fine." Raven said as she healed him up with her powers.

Wolfs' eyes slowly opened and he asked, "Did we win?" Ryoko nodded tears in her eyes and Wolf said, "Good...well night." Wolf proptly passed out in Ryokos arms. Cyborg shook his head and said, "He always has to be the hero dosen't he?" Beast Boy grinned, took Ravens arm in his own and said, "Hey, at least he knows how to make an exit." The Titans had a good laugh as they left for Titans Tower after a long day of saving the world.

Well how was that? After my long absence what do you think? Good, bad, indifferent, please tell me. Any and all criticism is welcomed and duly noted. Well, CYAH!


	11. Peaceful Perfection

Yo people, what's up? Havin a good summer? Well I did...I have school about tomorrow (today being Wednesday August 18, 2004). Normaly I don't get so angry about the begining of school but my birthday is on Sunday and it sucks. I wanted to go out all night and party but no dice because it's a school night! It bites but hey what are you gonna do? Thanks to this...unfortunate school timing it might be some time before I update but hope you stay with me anyway. Thanks and Cyah!

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks for the review and for the welcome back.Well hope you enjoy this new chapter. Lotsa R/BB...(psst wedding)

JAkkED-UP: Thanks for the reviewcompliment and hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

sammy101: Thanks for the review and yes it was kind of gruesome. And about the symbols...sorry dont know what that means. Well hope you enjoy this new chapter anyway!

BB'sTheBest: I am 15 (16 come Sunday) for your information, notice I said High School Band Camp. Anyway Thanks for the review. Well I was off at Camp killing bambi with an arrow while you were climbing a mountain. (It was a fake deer by the way we just called it bambi...got it in the eye I did...now only if I could do that to Terra...) Oi camp was odd...I was the old Native American story teller. Thanks to all my reserch on the supernatural I know a boat load of stories. I am not old for god sakes, I am however Native American which kinda balanced it out. Sorry for ranting hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Calisto: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Dannysckr: Hey whats up. Have a good vacation? Hope so. Anyway onto my response...Oh you will like the death of Draken, very painful. Ok the idea of Amon losing his wings and immortality came from two things. My mind...and the movie Dogma (funny ass movie you should see it.) Hmm...sarcasim? I only counted about three sarcastic comments, well whatever you say. You will probibly find something negative about this chapter, please do. I want some negative critisism at least once. And about focusing on only those certain characters...I will be the first to admit it, I dont write good parts for Robin, Cy, and Star. I'll try better in the future. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

purplerave: Nope it isn't the last chapter...still got the wedding and the kids...anyway thanks for the commentsreview and hope you enjoy! have a nice day yourself!

**_Thanks to all my reviewers!!!_**

Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), WO/RY, RO/ST

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Wolfs eyes opened slightly but snapped shut at the sight of a bright with light in front of him. "Arkon...Arkon...are you awake?" a voice said as Wolfs eye opened slightly. "Oh what happened...and where the hell am I?" Wolf asked rubbing his head and observing his terrain to find it barren and completely white.

"I must congratulate you Arkon...you completed in the future what you failed to do in the past." The disembodied voice said. The voice seemed to come from all around Wolf as the area he was in was speaking to him. "Uh...thanks. Who are you?" Wolf asked looking around.

"Guess..." The voice said. Wolf thought for a second then a look of realization passed his face and he figured out who he was conversing with. "Oh ok I got it. So am I dead or what?" Wolf asked curiously. "No, no, no, you are just...separated from your body at the moment. I just called you up here to congratulate you and wonder if you had a request from me." The voice said as Wolf placed his hand on his chin in thought. "I don't suppose immortality for the Titans is out of the question." Wolf asked with a smile.

"If that is what you want..." the voice responded. Wolf shook his head and said, "No there is some thing else...I just can't think of it right now. Hey, I have a question. Why am I up here? Why not Robin or any of them?" "You are up here because you are the one who killed the threat to the earth and even to me." The voice said plainly.

"But why just me, why not the whole team? We destroyed Amon together." Wolf asked looking around. "Because you were the only one stupid enough to get hurt so much that you passed out..." The voice said with a dry tone. Wolf rolled his eyes and though, 'He has me there...' "But do not worry Arkon for you all have a place up here..." The voice said with a hint in its voice that made it seem like it was smiling.

"Well Arkon what is your request?" The voice asked getting a little impatient. Wolf thought it over for a bit and said, "I don't know...can I get a rain check?" Wolf asked. The voice sighed and said, "Yeah if it will get you out of here faster." "Well nice to talk to you to." Wolf said sarcastically as he started to walk. "Hey how do I get out of here?" Wolf asked looking around for an exit. Suddenly the area began to dim until it faded into black...

"Wolf? Wolf? Are you in there?" a voice asked Wolf as he slowly began to open his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm here." Wolf said sitting up. He felt a sharp pain go though his stomach and he instantly fell back down in pure and unmitigated pain. "You shouldn't move. You got hurt pretty badly." Ryoko said looking Wolf over.

"It was just a cut..." Wolf said holding his gut. "You were impaled on a sword; I don't think that counts as 'just a cut'." Ryoko said with a sarcastic face and dry tone. Wolf grumbled a bit and Ryoko asked with a bit of anger, "What was that?" Wolf looked a little afraid and said, "Uh...I asked where everyone else is."

"Oh..." Ryoko said her eyes softening, "Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are probably up stairs getting drunk on the champagne. Raven and Star are...well Star dragged Raven into her room to talk about details for Beast Boy and Ravens wedding. And I'm right here taking care of you." Wolf grinned and said, "Thanks..."

Wolf then got a serious face and asked, "What about Draken?" Ryokos face went from a smile to a bit of a frown and she said, "Well...at first we were just going to let Raven chose how he dies. However, she said since he was your enemy from the beginning you should decide." Wolf quirked an eyebrow and shrugged as Ryoko said, "Raven did say that if you couldn't think of anything she has a few ideas..." Wolf grinned and said, "Ok let's get to work..."

Wolf attempted to get up from the bed in his and Ryokos room. Ryoko stopped him, pushed him back down gently and said, "No you stay here, tell me what you need and I'll get it." Wolf rolled his eyes and said. "Fine..." Wolf proceeded to tell Ryoko everything needed to kill Draken. Ryoko nodded and left to get said items.

I took a few days but in the living room of Titans Tower was Drakens 'death machine' as Beast Boy called it. It was a simple ten-gallon clear tank filled to the brim with holy water, salt, and various other holy items. A small-mechanized winch, connected to the ceiling, would lower Drakens vial into the holy concoction that would destroy him forever. Drakens vial was punctured with needle-sized hole to prevent him from escaping, or in case he escaped, he would be easy to stop.

"Ok every body it's time..." Wolf said as he attached the vial to the rope that would lower Drakens vial into the water and stuff. "Raven would you like to do the honors?" Raven shook her head and said, "No, but I am sure Beast Boy would love to." Beast Boy grinned evilly for the first time since Draken took over his mind and he walked over to the lever that controlled the winch.

"Draken, I think I speak for everyone when I say...GOT TO HELL!" Beast Boy yelled and he practically jumped on the lever. The winch slowly lowered Drakens vial, complete with black blood, into the holy mix. The water and various dissolved stuff leaked in through the holes in the vial slowly dissolving Draken in the process. It seemed like the blood screamed as it liquefied. The blood frantically attempted to unseal the vial and the water grew closer and closer to the top. With one lingering scream, the vial completely filled and Drakens blood was no more in the realm of the living. It was over...It was all over...

**Three Weeks Later...**

Raven stood in front of the mirror looking at the wondrous dress she was wearing. It was a dark purple dress that billowed out into a wedding type bell on the bottom. It was held up by two straps and well, it was quite a beautiful dress. Raven spun a bit looking in the mirror and smiled lightly at her reflection. "Friend Raven you look beautiful." Starfire said as she walked in. Starfire wore a fine-looking blue dress and she held some flowers.

"Thanks Starfire..." Raven said trailing off. "Raven are you ok?" Starfire asked walking up to Raven. Raven nodded as she wiped a tear out of her eye and said, "Yes Starfire I am ok...it's just this is something I have been looking forward to for a while." Starfire smiled and suddenly wedding music began to play. Starfire eeped and wished Raven good luck as she left in a flash. 'Well I guess that's my cue' Raven thought as she left the room.

She walked down an isle as her friends, past and present, sat on both sides. Every face smiled at her as a few gave thumbs up. Standing next to the priest was a man in a white suit and he had the complexion of an emerald. Beast Boy, with his omnipresent grin, was standing semi-patiently waiting for his soon to be wife to stand next to him.

On Beast Boys side of the platform, Robin, Wolf, and Cyborg, all three dressed in suits stood with grins on their face, all three of them being declared the best men. Wolf and Cyborg were the ones that hated to dress up the most because, Cyborg doesn't wear clothes, and Wolf found them confining. Never the less, they eventually agreed to wear a suit for BB and Ravens special day.

Raven smiled underneath her veil as she completed the walk to the priest. On her side Starfire and Ryoko, both of them dressed in nice looking blue dresses. Ryoko, like Wolf, was hard to convince to wear a dress but she eventually caved. Both of the girls smiled brightly at Raven as she took her place next to Beast Boy. "Shall we begin? Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to..." The priest asked as he began to read while Raven and Beast Boy looked each other in the eye, love radiating from them into the entire room.

It took a while but eventually the priest got to, "Do you Garfield Logan take Raven to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" Beast Boy nodded and said, "Yes I do."

The priest looked at Raven and asked, "Do you Raven take Garfield Logan as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?" Raven smiled and said, "I do." The priest then looked at his book and said, "If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." "I OBJECT!" a voice from the back of the room screamed breaking the perfect moment.

AN: Now I have an option here...I could stop here and piss you all off but I myself wants to see this played out all together so lets continue.

All the Titans turned to the entrance to see, "TERRA!" everyone yelled looking at the earthmover at the door. "Terra what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked getting angry. Terra ignored Beast Boy and looked at Raven. "You witch you stole him from me!" Terra yelled enraging Raven. Ravens hair and her dress began to levitate with her power as she readied to attack and probably kill Terra. "Well if I can't have Beast Boy, then nobody...." Terra began to say but a hand clamping onto her neck stopped her.

"I'll be right back. Please continue." Wolf said as he dragged Terra out of the room by her neck. The priest shrugged and said, "As I was saying, if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The only sound that could be heard then was the sound of breaking concrete, cracking bones, and loud thuds, all of it coming from the outside. There might have been a few people that wanted to object but no one in their right mind would have the idiocy to do so. The persuasion of Ravens glare and the crunching of bone outside was enough to scare any would be objector silent.

The priest looked around and then to the couple saying, "Ok well, I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Beast Boy and Raven gladly accepted the invitation as Beast Boy lifted the veil and they kissed. The priest held up his hands and said, "Ladies and gentlemen I now have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan." Everyone cheered or the newly weds, even Wolf clapped as he walked in a bit scuffed up but nothing serious.

Raven and Beast Boy finished the kiss and everyone filled out of the room to the reception hall. Ryoko walked up to Wolf and asked, "Who's Terra and where did she go?" Wolf grinned and said, "I'll tell you later but now we have a great wedding gift for those two..." Ryoko looked confused but she shrugged it off in favor of not wanting to know.

The wedding gifts were pleasant. They received a plethora of useless but useful things. You know like a vacuum cleaner. Honestly, it does have a use but do you think Beast Boy would actually use that thing? Sorry moving on to more gifts...

All the gifts were great but when it came to Wolf and Ryokos gift, it seemed like they were empty-handed. Everyone stared at the pair with some sort of glare and Wolf asked, "What? They got a gift it's outside." Raven and Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow and they both walked out to see...

Terra. She was tied to a tree with a bruised up face and what looked like a few broken bones. Raven and Beast Boy grinned at the sight of the beaten Terra. Wolf walked up to the pair and asked, "What would Mr. and Mrs. Logan wish Ms. Terra to suffer through?" Raven grinned even more maliciously and said, "Leave that to us..." Wolf shrugged and said, "Whatever..."

Raven and Beast Boy decided to hold off on Terras punishment in favor of continuing the festivities of their first day as husband and wife...

**One Week Later...**

Raven was sleeping soundly beneath the covers of her bed as a sudden ray of light caught her eye and forced her to wake. She slowly cracked open her eye to have it meet the rising sun that sat outside her window. She snapped her eyes shut and threw the covers over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep but a sudden, "Good Morning Raven!" Completely woke her up.

Raven lowered the covers and peered at the clock next to her bed, it read 10:00. "Beast Boy why did you wake me up?" Raven asked her dark lavender eyes glaring at him. Beast Boy grinned, his forest green eyes sparkling and said, "Well one, it's ten in the morning and two, the alarm went off you just didn't wake up." Ravens eyes shot open and said, "What! We have to go!" Raven jumped from the bed, dressed in a shirt and sleep pants, as she raced to her closet to find some clean clothes.

"Chill Raven, the guys said they could handle it. Besides you shouldn't go out in the condition you're in..." Beast Boy said with a smile. Raven rolled her eyes and remembered the impromptu diagnosis Wolf and Ryoko made after a fight. "Just because my scent says I'm pregnant, and their sensitive noses can pick it up doesn't mean I should be banned from fighting." Raven growled out with her teeth clenched.

Beast Boy sighed and thought to himself, 'Yep getting temperamental...' Raven, unfortunately for Beast Boy heard this little remark due to her telepathic powers and yelled, "WHAT, YOU THINK I'M GETTING TEMPERAMENTAL?" Beast Boy looked like a deer in headlights as Raven turned to him her eyes blazing white and black. "Uh oh..." Beast Boy said as he took off in the form of a cheetah as a very pissed Raven followed.

Robin and the rest of the team in Titans Tower just in time to see Beast Boy running from and axe wielding Raven. He was in cheetah form and going at top speed in an attempt to save his own life. All the Titans watched this spectacle until Cyborg said, "Pizza?" Everyone nodded and left quietly hoping that Raven would not notice them and decide to chase them. "See what did we tell you?" Ryoko said as they walked to the car.

Wolf nodded while Robin asked, "But why was she trying to kill him?" Wolf shivered a bit and said, "Well, women get moody when they are pregnant. Raven I would guess just takes it harder..." Everyone nodded accepting that as the truth as they headed farther and farther away from the psychotic couple.

Robin and the others spent hours going around town in no apparent direction. They finally were fed up at about 1:00 PM and they headed back to Titans Tower. They entered to find that it was a complete mess. Things were thrown everywhere and several holes were in the walls. They walked up to the living room and found Raven sitting in her chair calmly reading a book...while Beast Boy was pinned to the wall by knives and forks that were attached to his clothing..

Beast Boys face screamed 'help me...' but no one, not even Wolf, was stupid enough to rescue him. Instead, they decided to go about their day as if nothing happened, as a green changeling was glued to the wall above. Raven licked her lips and set her book down. She walked over to the fridge and opened it looking for something to eat.

Raven grabbed a bologna, tofu, and ice cream sandwich from the back to the freezer and proceeded to eat it in her chair. Beast Boy cringed on the wall, causing some of the knives and forks to loosen. The noticed the utensils fall and he struggled some more until every silver ware object was off his person and he was on the floor.

Beast Boy began to scurry away but Raven caught him in her aura and, using Wolfs sword, pinned him to the wall by his collar. "Hey, don't I at least get bathroom breaks?" Beast Boy asked hanging from his collar. Raven glared at him, mouth full of sandwich and shook her head in a negative response. 'Boy is she evil when she's mad...' Beast Boy thought. A knife hitting the wall mere inches from his head told him that Raven heard the remark also. Beast Boy sighed and said, "It's gonna be a LONG nine months..."

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? I could have been truly evil and cut it off at the interruption of their wedding but I wasn't that cold hearted. Moreover, if you are wondering what happened to Terra, Raven and Beast Boy took care of her. I am gonna leave it at that. If you want details, ask me in reviews. Beast Boys name? I picked it up from the comics, and Wolf meeting "god" I have no idea where that came from. I think I wrote that when I was on my medication. (Plize pops up: "Medication for all!!!") Anyway any other Q"s ask me in reviews...well, Cyah!


	12. Dove, Rahlon, and Tenshi

Well humans, we are getting pretty close to the end here...hell If I feel like it this may be the final chapter. Maybe, maybe not it's all up to the stars in the sky...Well enjoy!

**Change-Of-Heart2:** Revenge is always sweetest to those you hate. Sorry for being away for so long...I loath school down to the pit of my stomach.Anyway...Hope you like the wedding and the..well you'll see it was something I picked up at deviant art. Yeah I felt kinda sick with the sandwich too. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy, one again sorry for my absance...I have been gone to long...Enjoy!

**warprince2000:** Thanks for the review, sorry for my absance, and hope you enjoy!

**sammy101:** Nope thats not it, this might be...Yeah evil BB just is funny and cool to me and my warped mind.obviously yours too. Sorry for my absance, school is very tedious. I have to be there from 8 in the morn to 9 at night. I have to wake up at 6:30 for other crap too...it sucks. ok about Terra...read at the bottom. Well thanks for the review, sorry for my absance and hope you enjoy!

**BB'sTheBest:** ha ha ha I know thats happened to me before. Yeah she better have good aim. Yeah BB strong bladder, strong bladder. Well thanks for the review, sorry for my absance and hope you enjoy!

**Brave Raven:** Sequal...maybe but it would be with their children. By the way I love your stories and you are a great writer. Thanks for the review, sorry for my absance, and hope you enjoy!

**Calisto:** Wow...destructive arn't we? Well sorry for my absance to much school. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**purplemusicgodess:** Dont worry, I did see? Well sorry for my absance, thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy!

**purplerave:** Shit question so many questions...ok in this order: probibly, you will see, something terrible scroll to the bottem to find out, girl, yes but it is pending, dunno but I liked ansewring all of them. Well sorry for my absance, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**sammy101(again?):** ha ha ha well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**Dannysckr:** Oh holy jesus mary and joseph...you write alot now don't you. Sorry I was gone so long, I had alot of shit to do sorry...anyway, thanks for the good points on my story and onto the bad. Terra I thought would be a good suspense thing, something to freeze the story for a bit to scare everyone. Ok about Wolf and Terra, Letter one, He never actualy said he knew who it was. He just told Ryoko he would tell her who Terra was later hich could imply that he never knew in the first place. Number B, Wolf knew becuase when he fought his brother Terra was there so naturaly he asked who was that to Beast Boy and got his answer. Sorry for the anoyences hope this makes up for them somehow, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**_Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry for my absence_**

Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter), WO/RY, RO/ST

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**9 months later...**

Cyborg sat on the couch in the living room of Titans Tower with his right arm up to his eye; he seemed to be watching it very intently. On his left sat Wolf also staring at Cyborgs arm with a transfixed stare only rivaled by a snake's lidless glare. "Com'mon..." Wolf and Cyborg said as they watched the arm intently. Beast Boy ran past them screaming like a banshee as an obviously pregnant Raven chased him with a LARGE kitchen knife.

As Beast Boy and Raven left into another hallway Wolf asked Cyborg, "Well Cy how fast was that?" Cyborg did some calculations in his super computer assisted brain and said, "About 82 miles per hour." "Damn...still didn't beat the record..." Wolf said hitting his knees with his palms. "Hey I don't think that will EVER be broken...I mean think of what Raven said she would cut off if she caught him." Cyborg said as both males shuddered.

"How long have they been at it?" Wolf asked changing the subject. "5 hours I'd say." Cyborg said looking at the clock built into his arm. "Ok..." Wolf said nodding his head understanding. "What's the bet looking like?" Wolf asked as Cyborg thought it over for a minute. "Hmm...The first group in the pot, that being me, Robin, and Ryoko, saying Ravens gonna catch Beast Boy is still in the lead." Cyborg said. "I don't think you and Star have ever won Wolf." He finished with a smile.

"Hey we won once!" Wolf said with a grin. "That's because you taunted Raven until she chased you instead of BB!" Cyborg said angrily. Wolf grinned, leaned back, and said, "Hey it was my last ten bucks, and I do whatever I can for my money...and Ryoko." Wolf said as he felt the fiery presence of his mate standing behind him. He felt the heat of a fire being started and he said, "Crap..."

Raven chased a running Beast Boy through every hall way and room in Titans Tower for what seemed to be hours on end now, with no end in sight. "GET BACK HERE!" Raven yelled as they entered the training room. Beast Boy didn't stop until he realized he was cornered. He turned shakily to an enraged Raven as she yelled, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Raven gestured down to her swollen stomach that held their child. "Raven, honey, please..." Beast Boy said nervously, as he sweated profusely. "DON"T HONEY ME!" Raven yelled as she drew the kitchen knife. Suddenly Raven cried out in pain and she clutched her stomach, dropping the knife.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up toward his incapacitated wife. That's when the realization hit him...the baby was on the way. Beast Boy raced out of the training room and found Robin on his way to survey the damage caused by Ravens moody state. "ROBIN CALL A DOCTOR TO THE TOWER QUICK!" Robin quirked an eyebrow but then realized what Beast Boy meant and he raced for the phone as fast as he could.

Robin ran up to the living room and used the phone in such a panic that his fingers hit the wrong buttons several times. A charred and smoldering Wolf grabbed the phone after Robins several attempts and dialed 911 giving the phone to Robin afterward. Robin was confused at how Wolf knew what number to use but Wolf tapped his nose and Robin understood. Robin told the woman at the other end to send a doctor to Titans Tower and for them to step on it.

Raven was soon moved to the infirmary wing, as the labor pain were getting more intense and frequent. Raven sat on the table as she held Beast Boys hand, squeezing it every time a pain passed through her body. The doctor arrived after a few hours (damn you Doc!) and he went straight to work making sure Raven and the baby would pass through this safely.

He said it would be a normal delivery except for one thing...Raven was using her powers to throw anything and everything she could at Beast Boy in her blind and painful fury. Everything from bedpans, to beds were thrown at the green shape shifter. Thanks to his morphing abilities, he was able to dodge everything but it left him tired after the birth was done.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Logan it is a perfectly healthy baby girl." The doctor said as he handed the gray-skinned baby girl over to Raven. Raven smiled and held the child in her arms as the child giggled and cooed. Beast Boy walked over the best he could and looked at the child's beautiful forest green eyes with a tired smile on his lips. "Beautiful isn't she..." Raven said the smile still present on her face. "Yes...a beautiful daughter..." Beast Boy said he held up his arms and fell backwards in a dead faint. Raven laughed a little at Beast Boys over dramatics but then turned her attention back to the daughter. "I think we'll call you Dove..."

Beast Boy struggled to his feet and put a finger under the child's chin. The baby giggled and held up one of its hands to its father. Suddenly a black aura encased Beast Boys ankle and he was suspended upside-down. Beast Boy looked at Raven but she turned her head to the girl in her arms and Beast Boy said, "She takes after her mother..." Suddenly the child morphed into a small gray dove and then back, "and her father." Raven said holding the child with care. Beast Boy groaned and said, "I need to buy more first aid kits..." Raven and the baby laughed at Beast Boys groaning realization of the child's powers.

In the nine Months prior to the birth of Dove, many things happened. Robin proposed to Starfire soon after seeing Raven and Beast Boy married. They had a gorgeous wedding and Star was even able to impose some of her customs...well the reasonable ones at least. Wolf proposed to Ryoko soon after Robin did the same to Starfire. Wolf wanted to be romantic so he proposed underneath the full moon. To increase the mood he requested the help of Beast Boy and a chorus of wolves...he made Ryoko very happy.

Ryoko and Wolfs wedding was still pending but the lump in Ryokos stomach told the tale that they were also expecting. However, this birth, according to Wolf, might be a bit different. Wolves and other canines had shorter carrying periods, and more pups so he estimated it would be only five months until the birth of their child or children.

Onto the story...

"And we need to purchase this, and this, and this!" Starfire said throwing several pink, yellow, and light blue baby clothes at Raven and Dove. A few days after Dove was born, Starfire had somehow talked Raven into letting her come along clothes shopping for Dove. Ryoko wanted to go but she had to stay at Titans Tower under the idea that her and Wolfs child was due any day. Back to the shopping experience...

Raven glared at Starfire her right eye twitching as she said, "I already said, NO PINK!" Starfire backed off a bit but refused to give in. She held the clothes up to Dove and the baby stuck its tongue out at the 'colorful' clothing. Starfire sighed, put the clothes away, and said, "Let us continue..."

Raven looked down at Dove and smiled a way of thanking her daughter. Dove giggled as Starfire gave Raven a few dark purple and dark blue clothes. Dove enjoyed the clothes thoroughly as they went to pay. Raven had just handed over the money when the Titans communicator rang. When they answered Beast Boy was on the other line asking Raven how the shopping was going, she said it was ok and she wanted to know why he called.

Beast Boy grinned and said, "Just to see how you were doing and to see if you could come back soon." "Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy moved the communicator camera away from him and it was the infirmary where Ryoko was setting everything ablaze with her powers. It appeared that she had just gone into labor and the pain was horrible, possibly because there was more than one child on the way. Wolf was dodging fireball after fireball in an attempt to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Wait I thought Ryokos powers didn't work until something was already on fire." Raven said a tad bit confused. "Well...she's been caring a lighter with her for a while now..." Beast Boy said with a nervous and scared grin. 'Figures...' Raven thought rolling her eyes.

Raven sighed and said, "I'll be right there hold on..." Raven folded up to communicator and told Starfire about what was happening. As Raven told her what was happening at Titans tower, Starfire reacted in a less than heroic fashion. "We must go help them!" Starfire yelled as she grabbed Raven by the wrist, and dragged her with Dove in a carriage through the mall at a high speed.

Raven stopped Starfire and told her to calm down. Starfire attempted but the entire trip back to Titans Tower she was close to hyperventilating. When they reached Titans Tower, everything seemed normal...until they got inside the front door. As they opened the door Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg ran out, all three of them black from smoke and ash. Beast Boy saw Raven and latched onto her with a hug, "Help! Ryoko's gonna burn down the tower at this rate!" Beast Boy screamed.

Raven nodded and told Starfire to follow her. With one of Ravens barriers, they passed through the heat and flames that were now inside the tower. However, the flames didn't spread; they merely flew through the air, burned for a few seconds, and fizzled out. Raven and Starfire reached the infirmary to find that the sprinklers had been welded closed with the intense heat of the fire.

Wolf was sitting next to Ryoko as she held onto her stomach and her powers made flames fly everywhere. Raven then let the barrier down, when that happened Starfire proceeded to destroy all the sprinklers thus freeing the water to put out the flames. Raven helped Starfire until every flame was out and Ryokos powers were useless in the drenched tower.

Ryoko began to shout words that seemed to be incomplete and in a different language, that Wolf realized was Japanese. Ryoko, being brought up by a Japanese family spoke the language fluently and she had taught Wolf some. Wolf listened along with Raven and Starfire and suddenly Wolf blushed. Raven noticed and asked, "What did she say?" Wolf looked up deer in headlights style and said, "You don't want to know." "Chikusho! Ano...kurushimi!" Ryoko yelled as her breathes became labored.

"Is it ok to come out?" a meek voice asked from the other side of the room from under an overturned bed. "Yeah doc it's under control you can get to work." Wolf said as the doctor walked over looking very shaken up. Eventually the doctor calmed down and delivered twins a boy and a girl.

Wolf sighed and wiped sweat from his brow saying "Thank god..." Raven quirked and eyebrow and asked, "What did you say that for, we all knew it was going to be a normal delivery." Wolf turned his hand behind his head and said, "Well...wolf and fox litters range from one to thirteen pups. I'm happy Ryoko and I just got twins." Raven and Starfire were surprised by the numbers that could have been but decided to leave the subject where it lay.

Wolf walked over to Ryoko with a large smile on his face and said, "So what are we going to name them?" Ryoko though for a moment and said, "How about I name the girl and you name to boy." Wolf nodded and thought for a bit. Ryoko was in deep thought when her eyes brightened up and she said, "Tenshi...that's your name." Ryoko tapped the child's nose lightly and it set off in a fit of giggles. Wolf smirked at his son and said, "How about Abiel?" The boy squirmed to get away and Wolf laughed.

Suddenly a large lightning bolt flashed and thunder sounded through the entire tower as Wolf said, "Ok...not that name..." Ryoko looked at Wolf confused and he said, "I means, my father is god, and obviously someone upstairs doesn't like it..." "Well someone down here doesn't like it either, think of something else." Ryoko said holding the Tenshi as she dozed off. Wolf continued to think until flashes of his past invaded his mind. Visions of his simple life before the death, the Titans, and before Kross. A time when it was just him and his adopted family.

"Rahlon..." Wolf whispered somewhat to himself. "Rahlon?" Ryoko asked wondering the reason behind the name. "Rahlon was the name of my father...well my adopted father. It meant 'red moon', according to our religion the red full moon was the holiest time of the year. It signified the birth of a great good to the world, the guardian wolf. We celebrated for days on end until the night when the moon arose in the sky, and the guardian wolfs' spirit rose from the ashes of the bonfire. My father was born on the day of the red moon so he held much respect in the village, until he died..."Wolf trailed off at the end his eyes tearing up with long held back tears. He shook his head clear of the offending liquid and smiled looking at his son now resting in his cradling arms.

"Rahlon..." Ryoko said slowly getting the feel of it on her tongue. "Rahlon? It sounds like a word you just made up." Raven said quietly with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Your kids name is Dove for god sakes..." Wolf said with a dry look. "Talk about predictable..." Wolf said turning his head away and walking over to Ryoko. Raven glared at the back of Wolfs head knowing he was grinning ear-to-ear thinking he won.

Raven was about to say something but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Let him have it, just this once..." Beast Boy said quietly as his hand sat on Ravens shoulder. Raven gave a light smile and put her hand over his nodding her head. "Ok but you owe me something." Raven said with a devilish grin. Beast Boy quirked and eyebrow and listened with a sweat drop as Raven discussed the terms of her surrender to Wolf.

And so ends the adventure that ceased the threat of the apocalypse for all eternity...or did it?

_**End chapter**_

_**End story?**_

Well that's it, might have an epilogue, hell I might make a completely new story based on this but probably not. And another thing, if you push my review meter over a hundred, I will write a fan fiction based on a picture I found, hell I might write three if you push the meter over one hundred. Please do it, please! For all of you who asked if Ryoko and Wolf had kids and if Raven and Beast Boy had kids, this is your answer. Thanks for all your reviews be them good or bad and hope to see you in the future, remember one hundred.

Terra was efectivly tied to a tree, beaten with a bat by gorilla Beast Boy, ran through by knives and other sharp implaments by Raven and then cast to the Raven and Beast boy shippers to do what they wished with the body. You happy you blood suckers? Cause I sure am.


	13. Epilogue

Due to popular demand, this is the epilogue to my story 'Soul of the Apocalypse'. Hope you enjoy it!

**Change-Of-Heart2:** Hey I'm back and with a vengence. Yeh I know you of all people would know what Devient art moment that is. Thanks for the good review and the complements. They always make me smile at the end of a long and bring school day. I have the epilogue written obviously and I am working on a new story but it will take a bit to form the story and such. Well GTG cyah friend! Enjoy!

**warprince2000:** Thanks for the review, this is the end, hope you enjoyed it all and thanks for you loyal and good reviews. Glad you enjoyed Cyah!

**BB'sTheBest:** Dont worry you got your epilogue. Hope you like it, kinda cliche' but the best I could do. Its also REALLY long. Man, I would have loved to see that head line. I would die laughing at that. Well thanks for the review and the compliments in my chapters, Cyah!

**Dannysckr:** You writting alot...dunno just thought I'd mention it. Ha, ha, ha you couldn't breath when I introduced Terra again huh? I thought I might cause some heart attacks but I did it anyway. sorry. Ok, ok enough beggin, I wrote it already jeeze. Its also really long hope you enjoy it. Read your story too, pretty good, very good start. Well thanks for all the great reviews and your loyal reviewing to my story, Cyah!

**purplemusicgodess:** uh...you're welcome? Got the epilogue and I hope you and the rest of my reviewrs like it. It is a bit cliche' and predictable but its was the best I could come up with. Hope you like it! BB and Ravens kids, in my next story, has a VERY big part...dont know what part yet but it will be big...if I ever get to a new story. Well thanks for all the reviews in the past and hope you enjoy the epilogue, Cyah!

**purplebananas867:** Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the epilogue, and by the way...yes it is amusing what I put those kids through. Well Cyah!

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE!!!**_

Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (lighter), WO/RY, RO/ST

"Talking"

'Thinking'

At Titans Tower the time slipped by as fast as sand through your fingers. Thanks to the Titans heroics in ending the threat to the planet, most of the crime stopped and any that existed was easily stopped by the cops or just one Titan.

It was so easy that there were periods of rest between crimes that spanned months; hell there was a point in time where there wasn't a single crime outburst for a whole year. Nevertheless, aside from that fact several of the Titans found the excruciatingly long time off boring so they went into other ventures.

Robin and Starfire, after the birth of their child, a boy, they left for Starfires home planet, Tameran, wanting to see how it was doing with Galfor as the emperor. After they left, all the Titans suspected everything went ok because they hadn't been back since they left.

Cyborg finding himself becoming obsolete with time left to find upgrades that were more recent in the technological empire known as Japan. He left a few years ago and hadn't been in contact since, give or take the few phone calls he gave every once and a while.

Raven and Beast Boy had decided to raise their child, Dove, in Titans Tower seeing as there was nowhere else to go. Beast Boy had somehow gotten a job at a zoo. He climbed through the ranks of the job so fast, due to his ability to become and talk to the animals; he was manager of the park in about a month.

Raven on the other hand got...well not a job. Call it a hobby as a professional gambler. Due to her perfect poker face and her telepathic ability, she could play perfectly all the time. Thanks to her tremendous income, ranging from a few bills to millions of dollars, she was the main up keeper of Titans Tower. Hey, it pays to cheat especially if you have a telepathic, shape shifting, child at home.

Wolf and Ryoko had also stayed at the Tower. Ryoko, thanks to the extremely long down time finished college (AN: Wow that must have been odd...imaging someone with crimson slit pupil eyes and fangs sitting behind you taking notes while the professor blathers on for hours...) and then searched for a position in her adopted fathers company.

Everyone was happy to see the old boss's daughter apply for a job and they accepted her in readily. She, being a smart woman made it to a high office and provided money for herself and Wolf. Speaking of Wolf...Thanks to all the down time, he started a new hobby.

Wolf was exploring the Tower one day and once he laid eyes on the gigantic open-mouthed furnace, he decided to start his new hobby. He went to the junk yard, requested some flat steel-titanium alloy from Fixit and he went to work.

He must have stayed in the basement for three days until he came up with a sword of his own design. Naturally, Ryoko and the rest of the Titans asked how he made it so he explained that when you lived in the type of village he did, you learned how to do just about everything. Thus began Wolfs' new hobby of creating swords and other weaponry for his family, his friends, himself, and for sale.

Now that the formalities are over, lets get to the story shall we?

A dark shadow crept inside of Titans Tower; quietly dashing from doorway to doorway pausing to see if someone noticed the black ghost roaming the halls. Finally after what seemed forever of sneaking around, the shadow entered a doorway leading to a simple bedroom. The shadow looked around and saw hanging above a dresser, below one gigantic black wing bone, a massive sword hung the insignia of a wing and a fang imprinted in the steel.

The shadow quickly grabbed the sword and dashed out of the room in an attempt to remain invisible. The shadow raced out of the Tower so quickly that all that could bee seen of it was a silver and blue blur. The shadow made it out side of Titans Tower and looked around to see if it had been caught. Seeing no one around the figure wiped its brow and smiled proudly at a job well done.

"Dad would skin you alive if he fond out you took Kamikiba _again_..." a voice above the figure said with a joking tone in it. The figure looked up to see a male about fifteen years of age a toothy grin adorned his face exposing fangs that replaced his canines. He was of medium build but he was quite tall standing head and shoulders above the other figure.

He sat on the doorway of Titans Towers doors calmly looking at the sky. His hair was down to his shoulder blades and tied back into a loose ponytail except for a few clumps that hung around his face. His hair was black with a light gray streak down the center. His gold and silver slit pupil eyes radiated a joking attitude as he turned his gaze down to the figure. He wore black combat boots, black baggy jeans, and a black and red streaked T-shirt. Claws dressed his fingertips, along with the silver fingerless gloves on his hands, as he jumped down to face the shadowed figure.

"Well what do you know Rahlon?" The figure, obviously a girl shouted. Her build was that of a normal girl give or take the obvious differences. The girl glared at Rahlon with intensity in her deep crimson slit pupil eyes. Her mouth was twisted in a snarl revealing her small and sharp fangs. Her hair was dark silver, with a deep blue streak down the center, and it reached her lower back easily.

She wore a pair of black sneakers, a pair of slightly baggy dark blue pants, and a black and gray stripped sweater. Her hands had small and delicate looking claws, yet they seemed to be of a higher serration then the boys' claws. In comparison with Rahlon, taking away the fact that she was obviously a girl and he was obviously a boy, they looked very similar. Well, the height and the hair and eye color gave it away too.

"Well I know that when dad finds out you stole his sword you better either be on the other side of the world, or in the one place he hates the most..." Rahlon said crossing his arms. "Hey we all hate that place, there are too many scents and all of them are nauseating...damn candle shop." The girl said balling her hand into a fist. "Anyway...Tenshi, only two people can use Kamikiba, me and dad, and even I have a hard time controlling it." Rahlon said calmly.

"Hey I can use it, I just need practice!" Tenshi shouted as she attempted to draw the gigantic sword from her back. This caused her to lose balance and she fell backward onto the ground. Rahlon shook his head and said, "You know that dad wont train you with it because it's to dangerous for daddy's little 'angel'" Rahlon smirked as he picked Tenshi off the ground by the back of her collar and setting her down upon her feet.

Tenshi growled and said with a smirk, "Well you know how mad mom gets whenever dad tries to train her little 'koinu'." "SHUT UP!" Rahlon shouted at Tenshi angrily. "Ok but I wonder what Dove would say if she ever heard you little nickname? I don't think she has ever been around when mom calls you that..." Tenshi said with a grin on her face.

"Shut up, leave now or I'll blow you little thievery of dads sword to him!" Rahlon shouted at Tenshi his fangs bared to their maximum. "Ok, sheesh, mention the girl you like and you blow up worse than the H-bomb..." Tenshi said as she took off in a blur of silver and blue. "Shut up, I don't like her!" Rahlon shouted after the silver and blue blur that was his sister.

"Don't like who?" a voice behind Rahlon asked. 'Oh crap not now...' Rahlon though as he turned and came face to face with Dove. "Uh hi Dove." Rahlon said with a slight blush on his face. Dove had about the same body structure as Raven except, she smiled more often.

Dove wore a long sleeve dark green shirt, a pair of dark purple bondage pants, and a pair of black boots, finishing her outfit with a pair of gloves that looked like Ravens only with a green jewel instead of a red one. Her eyes were a deep forest green and her hair was light purple with two streaks of green in the front. "Hi Rahlon what were you and Tenshi talking about?" She asked curious to the sibling fight.

Rahlon rolled his eyes and said, "She took Kamikiba again, I swear dad is gonna kill her one of these days." Dave nodded and said, "Yeah he's never too happy when she takes his sword now is he?" Rahlon shook his head and said, "So how's your mom doing with the baby?" Dove sighed and said, "Well according to my dad, the exact same she did with me. Attempting to kill him and being moody all the time."

Suddenly as if on cue, Beast Boy burst out of Titans Tower with Raven, obviously pregnant, hot on his heels. "Hey kids!" He shouted as he raced past. He turned sharply, ran back to Dove and Rahlon as Raven stopped to take a few breaths. He asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing really dad, how about you?" Dove asked with a slight smile. "Oh the same ol, same ol, evading your mothers rage while I try to calm her down. Uh oh she's got her second wind back bye!" BB shouted as he raced back toward Titans Tower.

Suddenly a large and powerful force knocked BB off his feet and onto the ground. Raven ceased her chasing for a minute feeling a large beacon of rage and power coming from within Titans Tower. "RAHLON!" a very irate voice called from inside. "Oh just great, I'M OUTSIDE DAD!" Rahlon shouted at Titans Tower.

Wolf emerged from Titans tower, his face covered in soot, on his back a large sword, as his eyes and hands burned with gold and silver energy. "Rahlon, where is your sister Tenshi?" Wolf asked through gritted teeth. "Same place as she was last time dad, over in the park." Rahlon said as he pointed over the bay at a park in the distance. "Good boy you get a treat for this later, TENSHI!" Wolf yelled as he ran off so fast that he left a trail of fire behind him. "That's terrible; you just shelled out our sister for a little perk!" Dove yelled at Rahlon as Raven took to chasing BB around again.

"Not necessarily. Tenshi's over in the training hall, I got dad off her back because she is so damn intent on learning how to use Kamikiba I figured she should have some time with it." Rahlon said as he began to walk off. "Wait, where are you going?" Dove asked confused. "The only place I'm safe from my dad, the candle shop. Even if I do have to suffer those nauseating fumes for a few hours...or days...or months..." Rahlon said looking up. "Mind if I join you?" Dove asked walking fast to catch up with Rahlon.

About the offspring's attitudes and powers. Rahlon had close to the same attitude as Wolf with some of Ryoko spliced in to make him loyal and joking. He had Wolfs power and his speed but Ryokos fire abilities evaded him in the genetic pool. Overall, he was more like Wolf and he had become the next in line to receive Kamikiba as his sword.

Tenshi had the same attitude as Ryoko, with some of Wolf mixed in to make her a royal pain, but still fun to be around. She had gained the abilities to control fire from Ryoko, and she had to be one of the fastest Titans due to her small size and genetics, but her strength was less then Wolfs and Rahlons making it difficult for her to use heavy weapons. She was more like Ryoko due to her fire controlling abilities and just as stubborn on most subjects. Wolf made her a plethora of quick attack weapons but she refuses to use anything besides her arm blade, Kamikiba, or sometimes, rarely a spear.

Dove...well Doves attitude was a bit complex. Dove was a mix of dark and light, a mix of Raven and Beast Boy. At times, she could be as dark and gothic as Raven or as joking and happy as Beast Boy. Nevertheless, most of the time she was an even medium.

"Sure, it'll help to have some company, especially a shape shifting telepath." Rahlon said with a grin. On the outside, he appeared cool and collected, but on the inside, his stomach was packed to the brim with butterflies.

You see Rahlon and Dove have known each other since they were born. They had been friends for what seemed to be forever. Moreover, as with most boys and girls Rahlon developed a crush on Dove. However, he never said anything about it to his parents because they had the tendency to play matchmaker. Tenshi so far was the only one to find out and probably Raven thanks to her telepathic powers.

Dove on the other hand had never considered reading Rahlons' mind. She saw most people's thoughts as private so unlike her mother who made a living of reading peoples minds, she kept hers to a minimum. Well since I'm on the subject, Dove had the privilege to be born under Lamarks principle of evolution.

She had gained her mothers power, albeit a little weaker, and she had gained her mothers control from the white orb. Having received her fathers powers too she used them to their full advantage, shifting shapes to hide and for about every other occasion. She also had the idea of researching all the animals she could so she knew every type of animal she could become. She had even been able to turn into things BB had not even thought of.

Onto Doves thoughts, ok first off she had no idea that Rahlon liked her, but she did know that she liked him. He always seemed to be around her for some reason or another and she enjoyed his company. She had known him her whole life and their friendship had been growing something in her heart with its light.

Dove never said anything, for fear of rejection or anything else. (AN: Jeeze what is everyone around here a chicken, or just plain stupid? Sorry, sorry, ranting don't mind me...) Dove did consider the option to read Rahlons mind to see what he was thinking but she was afraid to find out what was within.

Eventually they made it to the candle shop and Rahlon entered first, his arm covering his nose to try to fend off the offending odor. Dove entered next and found that even with a normal nose it was very hard to stand the scents of the candles mixing so she too covered her nose. "Hello what can I do for you? Oh its you Rahlon, hiding from your dad again I see." An old man behind the counter said lifting his glasses to see Rahlon.

The old man was hunched over due to his obvious elderly status, and he wore a red sweater and a beige pair of slacks. "Hey Fred, you still got that room open?" Rahlon asked with his nose covered. "Yes I do, hold on I'll get the key." Fred said as he shuffled over to the side of the counter with a kind and tired smile.

Dove quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Fred?" Rahlon laughed lightly and said, "Hey I have to come here a lot so I started talking to the guy who owns the place. Nice dude, really generous type, even if he's got nothing to give..." Rahlon said with a touch sadness in closing. Dove was about to put her hand on Rahlons' shoulder but suddenly Fred came back and said, "Ok it's all set up, go ahead Rahlon." Rahlon nodded and walked behind the counter as Dove followed him.

Rahlon entered a room and held the door open for Dove a she followed him in. There was not much there except a hammock, a mini fridge, and a small antenna TV with remote. "What is this place?" Dove asked looking around confused. "This is Fred's home...this is where he lives right in his shop. Selling candles isn't a really profitable business so he had to make do with what he can." Rahlon said grabbing a remote control from the TV and sitting in the hammock flipping the TV on.

"You must come here a lot..." Dove said sitting next to Rahlon on the hammock. "Yeah it's nice, quiet and smell proof." Rahlon said flipping through channels. "I started coming here when I was about, 10 when dad got furious about me trashing the living room. Fred was really nice about having a 'freak' here. Only real person out side of Titans Tower that accepts my kind, the experiment kind that is. You'd think with all the aliens and weird stuff walking around people would have some tolerance, but no..." Rahlon said rolling his eyes and holding up his hand as a gesture of joking.

Dove smiled and Rahlon continued his little monologue. "He taught me a lot of stuff too, about people. He told me that everyone who taunted me was afraid and didn't understand. People hate and attack things they don't truly understand. To me he's part of the family." Rahlon sighed and was quite for a bit. Dove looked at him and saw that his face held a look of recollection on it.

Rahlon broke from his trance and began anew with, "I try to give him some money for letting me stay here every once and a while but he never takes any of it. If I leave cash on the counter I get it back in an envelope a few days later." Rahlon said with a disappointed tune in his voice, "He really needs help, his health isn't the best and all his blood relatives are gone." Dove was about to say something but a large explosion stopped any words from coming. "What the hell?" Rahlon asked as he rushed out of the door only to be thrown back in by a powerful punch that planted him in the opposite wall.

From the darkness of the hallway Gizmo and Mammoth walked in followed by two HIVE robots. "Who are you?" Dove asked menacingly. As she stood in front of the fallen Rahlon. "Oh we're just old enemies of your mothers and fathers." Mammoth said with a dark smirk. "Yeah your pitsniffin parents beat us all the time but it's our turn to beat their kids!" Gizmo shouted as he raised a gun from his backpack. Suddenly Doves eyes became white with her power as she used her powers to force Mammoth, Gizmo, and all of the robots out into the street.

Dove followed the bunch out into the street to find it abandoned, at least that's what she thought. Suddenly a large blast hit her from the side as a large metal thing grabbed her in mid flight. "Ha, Ha we got her!" Gizmo shouted as he prepared a large gun from his backpack.

"Think again!" Dove shouted as she transformed into a bird flying away from the robots grip. Gizmo fired his gun accidentally subsequently destroying the robot in the process. It looked like Dove was about to escape, however, Mammoth grabbed her midair and she turned back to normal in his grip. "Ok little birdie time to get your wings clipped." Mammoths said as he began to squeeze the life out of her. "Rah...lon..." Dove said as the air was driven out of her lungs.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a voice behind Mammoth shouted. Mammoth turned to find a clawed hand racing toward his face. The claws sliced his flesh easily as a long four-stripped scar formed on his face. Mammoth dropped Dove the second the claws made contact with his face and Rahlon caught Dove. "You ok?" Rahlon asked obviously worried. "Yeah...I'm fine..." Dove said trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Good...You hear that, you two are lucky!" Rahlon shouted at Gizmo and Mammoth.

"This is just the beginning boy!" Mammoth shouted angrily at Rahlon as his face continued to bleed. Gizmo pressed a few buttons on his controller and from his backpack several rockets emerged and aimed themselves at Rahlon and Dove. "You ready to die, crud munchers!" Gizmo yelled as his finger hovered over the fire button.

"Nope how about you?" Rahlon asked with a grin. Suddenly a flash of blue and silver ran past Gizmo and Mammoth. After the flash passed, all of Gizmos rockets fell to the ground split in half by a blade.

"Wha...WHAT HAPPENED?" Gizmo yelled looking at his disabled rockets. The blue and silver blur came once again and landed itself in front of Rahlon and Dove, turning into Tenshi, Rahlons sister.

"Now aren't you happy dad made you that weapon?" Rahlon asked helping Dove to her feet. "I still want Kamikiba you know that, but yeah the arm blade helps." Tenshi said raising her arm where a retractable, large single edge, fang style blade was attached to her forearm by leather straps.

"You should be using this." Tenshi said as she tossed Kamikiba the best she could over to Rahlon. It landed in the ground blade first but Rahlon picked it up, with just a bit of difficulty, and grinned. "Just you three? Ha! You can't beat all of us!" Mammoth laughed as several dozen HIVE robots came from the shadows.

"That's it? I was hoping for a challenge." Dove said looking around her statues back to normal. "All of those can beat you three." Mammoth said smugly. "Who said it's just us three?" Rahlon asked with a smug look on his face. Suddenly a large blue beam fired and destroyed a good portion of the robots.

"What was that?" Gizmo asked looking around with Mammoth. They looked up toward the source of the beam to find what seemed to be Cyborg, completely redone and even sleeker then before. Instead of all the old bulky equipment, he was completely remodeled and even able to wear clothes over his armor.

His sonic cannon was now fitted with its own ion amplifier (AN: Forgot what it was called sorry...). Therefore, Cyborg was now even more powerful than before. Cyborg stood his right arm prepped to shoot, and his left holding a bag over his back. He wore the same clothes he did when he portrayed Stone in the infiltration of HIVE academy.

"Hey Cy what's new?" Rahlon asked with a smirk. "Nothin much how about you little dude?" Cyborg asked with a smirk. "Same, man you sure chose a good time to come back to Jump City." Rahlon said putting Kamikiba over his shoulder.

"Yeah and I have been gone way to long. I mean last time I saw you bunch you were playin with plastic swords not real ones." Cyborg said with a chuckle. "Hey Gizmo what's up short stuff, and Mammoth, still stupid with age huh?" Cyborg said looking the two in the eye. Mammoth and Gizmo for some reason were grinning and Cyborg was confused why until a large blast of bad luck energy threw him from the top of the building to where Rahlon and the others where.

"Hey Cyborg, long time no see huh?" Jinx asked as she stood on the building. She leapt down next to Mammoth and Gizmo as the trio of bad guys was complete. "Oh man...that hurt more than the last time she did that..." Cyborg said getting up a rubbing his head.

"Everyone's power grows with age, you should know that Cyborg." Jinx said as she prepared a bad luck spell. "Yeah you should know that Cy..." A voice behind the HIVE said. Behind them stood Beast Boy, Raven, Ryoko, and Wolf all ready and eager to fight.

"Ha we'll have the robots take care of you while we kill your kids." Jinx said as she took out a remote control and pressed the button. She closed her eyes along with the rest of the HIVE crew awaiting the sound of the robots tearing them to shreds but no such sound came. Jinx and the others looked around and saw all the robots standing completely still.

"What's the matter with these pieces of junk?" Jinx asked looking at the robots and clicking the button repeatedly. "This is." Cyborg said as he held up one finger with an antenna sticking out of it. "Jamming signal, your remote is useless." Cyborg said as he prepped his sonic cannon. "Uh oh..." The HIVE members said as Cyborg aimed at them. Wolf dashed past the HIVE and to the kids and Cyborg.

"Rahlon use this." Wolf said as he unstrapped the sword from his back and took Kamikiba. Rahlon shrugged and took the sword attaching it to his own back. "The point of that was?" Rahlon asked getting the sword comfortable. "Look at the blade, and Tenshi you're still in trouble." Wolf said as he disappeared in a blur and returned to the older Titans side.

Rahlon drew the blade from his back and found it to be magnificently made. It was a swirling metal composed of black and silver coloration on the blade. It had several air assist holes to increase the speed of a strike and it was honed down to that of a razors edge.

On the back, the blade was serrated and the front was a pure blade that had a gradual curve from tip to handle. Rahlon whistled at the blades beauty and said, "Wow dad went all out on this one." Tenshi grimaced and said, "Awe man, Rahlon always gets the best stuff..."

"Will you two stop arguing about a sword and start fighting." Dove said as she hovered in the air with her power. "Oh yeah." Tenshi said as she disappeared in a blur. Suddenly one line of robots fell down as something was ripped out of them by a silver and blue blur. The blur rushed up to Cyborg and stopped to reveal Tenshi, an armful of the robots power cores.

"Hey Cyborg, what do I do with these?" Tenshi asked with a grin. "Give'm to me." Cyborg said grabbing the cores in one arm. He threw the cores at all the other robots, and due to the unstable nature of the cores, they exploded on impact causing all of the robots to be decimated in a tremendous blast of power.

"Well there goes our plan..." Mammoth said as he began to turn. "Where are you going? We are just getting started." Dove said in a cold tone as she levitated in Mammoths escape path. Mammoth attempted a punch but his arm was wrapped in a glove of black aura stopping his attack and, using her powers proficiently, Dove threw Mammoth into a building causing it to collapse on him.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." Ryoko said watching along with the adult Titans. "How about we let the kids handle this?" Wolf asked everyone. "What about Cy?" Beast Boy asked pointing over to the battleground. "He always acted like a kid so why not let him fight?" Wolf said with a smirk. "What was that?" a voice behind Wolf asked. Wolf froze and turned slowly coming face to face with Cyborg.

"Oh hi Cy." Wolf said with an edgy grin. "Welcome back Cyborg." Raven said with her cold factor to normal. "Yeah dude! Welcome back!" Beast Boy said with a wide grin. Ryoko nodded as the group began watching Tenshi, Dove, and Rahlon fight the HIVE members.

Gizmo was about to fly off with his mechanical wings but a black and silver being leapt up and cut off his wings with a black and silver flash. Gizmo fell to the ground but caught himself on the sides of the buildings with his mechanized spider legs. "Oh, nice toys Gizmo, that's your name right?" Rahlon asked hanging from the side of a building by his new sword that was driven deep into the brick and concrete.

"Yeah that's my name crud muncher and it's the last name you'll ever know!" Gizmo said as he brought out a new weapon. It looked like a simple gun but out of it came a buzz saw composed entirely of light. "Whoa..." Rahlon said as he dislodged his sword and leapt out of the path of the saw only to have more come his way. He leapt from building side to building side until he lost Gizmo in the wreckage.

"Where is that toe jamming gunk eater?" Gizmo asked himself as he stalked the alleyways for his prey. Suddenly a gust of wind passed by his face and a familiar weight was lifted from his hands. Gizmo looked at his hands and saw that his controller was missing.

"Nice...wireless model huh Gizmo?" A voice above Gizmo asked. Gizmo looked up and saw Rahlon, standing on his sword, it buried in the side of a building, with the controller in hands. "Oh crud." Gizmo said as Rahlon began toying with the controller turning Gizmo into a living puppet.

Mammoth rose out of the annihilated building, and instead of attacking the girl that threw him into the colossal destruction, he aimed his sights on the other female of the group. Tenshi heard the gigantic running footsteps of Mammoth a little too late as he plowed her into a wall.

"Ouch..." Tenshi said as she peeled herself off the wall falling face down in the ground. Mammoth laughed excessively as he readied for another attack. Mammoth charged full force at Tenshi but this time she was ready and disappeared the second he was about to hit her. Mammoth ran into the wall that Tenshi was standing in front of achieving nothing except for a tremendous headache.

"Where is she?" Mammoth yelled as he spun around looking for Tenshi. He saw a silver and blue out of the corner of his eye and caught Tenshi by her foot as she tried to attack. Mammoth laughed and raised her to eye level saying, "What was that?" Tenshi grinned and said, "Oh that, it was to get a better shot."

Tenshi then raised a burning lighter in front of Mammoths face and using her powers inherited from her mother, she created a titanic blast of fire that incinerated Mammoth from head to toe. Tenshi sniffed and said, "Mmmm, crispy." Mammoth then proceeded to pass out from the heat and pain of the fire.

Dove, after throwing Mammoth took on Jinx in battle. Jinx was constantly using her bad luck powers in an attempt to bury Dove in a collapsing building of a bunch of ground rubble. Dove dodged the attacks easily enough while a plan formed in her head. That's when she remembered an old story her dad told her about their first encounter with the HIVE. This sparked her brain into wondering if it could happen again.

Dove charged at Jinx and transformed into a monkey in mid air. She landed on Jinxes head and just as planned Jinx fired her energy wildly in all directions until she grabbed hold of Doves body and threw her. Dove landed in the form of a human and grinned saying, "You fell for the same trick twice...you are stupid."

Jinx quirked an eyebrow confused until she heard the creaking and groaning of beams and bricks. She looked around and saw the building begin to tilt toward her. The only thing she could say was, "Damn..." As the buildings buried her in their rubble.

"Well that was easy enough." Dove said dusting her hands with a grin on her face. "Easier than I thought it would be." Tenshi said throwing a fireball up and down in her hands. "Yeah, I still wish it was harder, but this is fun!" Rahlon said as he walked up to them with Gizmo in tow, doing cartwheels with his mechanical spider legs.

Tenshi and Dove giggled at all the crazy stuff Rahlon was making Gizmo do. Rahlon then saw a button that was labeled self-destruct. "Hmm...I wonder what this button does." He said with a devious grin. "No, No, NO!" Gizmo shouted as Rahlons finger hovered above the button.

"Meh, to bored. I'm gonna go see if Fred's ok, you're in charge Tenshi. Give it to dad maybe he'll forgive you for taking Kamikiba." Rahlon said tossing the controller to Tenshi. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking in the direction of the damaged candle shop when Dove joined him.

Rahlon quirked an eyebrow and said, "Hmm, it seems as if I have company." Dove smiled and said, "Hey I want to see how he's doing too." Rahlon shrugged and entered through the decimated front door.

"Hey Fred? You here?" Rahlon called out his eyes searching the store. His eyes scanned the store until he caught sight of red from the corner of his eye. "Fred?" Rahlon asked as he walked up to the red spot.

As he approached the spot, he saw that it was on the ground and it wasn't moving. "Fred..." Rahlon asked reaching over with a hand to see if Fred was awake. That's when he noticed it was a candle and not a person. Rahlon 'whewed' and wiped the sweat from his brow and he continued to search.

Rahlon was completely confused. As much as they searched, they couldn't find Fred...until they heard the toilet flush. Fred walked out of the bathroom zipping his fly as he said, "Hello Rahlon, what happened here?" Fred asked looking at his demolished shop. "Uh well...let's say some unexpected guests came for a visit." Rahlon said with a nervous grin and his hand behind his head.

Fred shrugged and said, "Uh Rahlon, about that money you offer me all the time..." Rahlon smiled and left a generous amount of cash on the table as Dove and himself left. "See yah later Fred!" Rahlon shouted as he disappeared in a flash of black and silver. "Nice to meet you." Dove said as she dissolved into one of her black portals. "Bye." Fred said as he called up the police and his insurance agency.

When Rahlon and Dove returned walking together, they noticed that Wolf and Beast Boy were tying up the HIVE members while Raven, Ryoko, and Tenshi were talking to Cyborg about his new modifications.

"My new body structure was based on my memories of my full human form and the metal is ten times stronger than my old armor." Cyborg finished off his droning while the girls, except Tenshi who only feigned interest, listened. "Hey everyone, what's up?" Rahlon asked as he walked side by side with Dove. Everyone looked at the pair and their faces turned red as they suppressed laughing.

Dove and Rahlon stood there holding hands both oblivious to the fact. "What are you guys laughing at?" Rahlon and Dove asked as they followed the Titans eyes down to their own conjoined hands. They both blushed madly and released each other's hands as their frazzled brains attempted to form logical sentences.

"Hello...what's this?" Wolf asked with a smile and slick tone as Ryoko giggled. Rahlon glared at his parents as he was sweating bullets and yelled, "Don't either of you get any ideas!" "Oh we won't" Ryoko said with fake purity. Rahlon growled and disappeared in a flash.

Dove looked at her mom and dad and saw both of them grinning and shaking their heads. "Don't you two say anything either." Dove said with flushed cheeks. Beast Boy grinned and said, "Oh com'mon don't you trust this face?" Beast Boy proceeded to transform into his 'face' causing a light laugh from Raven.

"Dad..." Dove said menacingly as her eye blazed a white color. Beast Boy transformed back and smiled with such innocence that you couldn't help but believe him. (AN: wow, after all these years BB can still pull it off.) Dove disappeared into one of her portals looking furious.

"Well now that that's over, let's take these guys to jail." Wolf said as he grabbed Gizmos remote and commanded it to walk. "Just like old times." Cyborg said as he lifted Mammoth on his back and walked with the team to the jail. "Yep..." Raven said as she put Jinx over Beast Boys transformed back. "Not exactly..." A familiar voice behind the Titans said.

All of the Titans turned to see Robin and Starfire, both of them much older, and Robin was now decked in Nightwing garb and long black hair. "Robin! Wow is everyone coming back to town today?" Beast Boy said as he transformed to a human dropping Jinx. "First of all Beast boy, it's Nightwing, and second, I guess so." Nightwing said looking at Cyborg. Who nodded with a grin "Friends it is a pleasure to see you once again!" Starfire said as she grabbed everyone one by one and gave everyone a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too Starfire..." Cyborg said as his new metal was being bent in the fierce hug. "Ok Star that's enough..." Beast Boy said as his face turned from green to purple. Starfire got Ryoko and Wolf in one hug and they both said, "Bones...crunching...not...good..." Starfire was about to hug Raven but she pointed to her stomach and Starfire stopped and gave her a simple smile instead.

Starfire then went up to Tenshi and was confused. "Who is this?" Starfire asked naively. Wolf getting his wind back said, "That's our daughter, Tenshi." Starfire smiled widely and said, "It is wonderful to see you again, you have grown so!" Tenshi got a gigantic hug and said, "Please let go...hurting me..."

Starfire dropped Tenshi and smiled while Nightwing walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ok Star enough hellos, I think they want to see the end of the day." Starfire nodded as a new figure floated down from the sky. Nightwing grinned slightly and, gesturing to the boy that just appeared, said, "Everyone we would like you to meet our son, Nightfire."

Everyone gawked at the boy that was younger than Tenshi but he seemed older because of his appearance. He looked like Robin used to only with spiked back red hair and a blue, black, and metallic silver uniform. Think regular T-shirt and pants with belts crossing the front. He wore a pair of boots and his fathers' infamous mask over his eyes. His cape was black with a dark blue underneath and the crossing belts were obviously his utility belts even though he probably had no use for them.

Nightfire held a calm and content smile on his face as he walked up to the Titans coolly. That was until he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. 'Great way to make a first impression...' He thought to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off.

He finished his walk to the Titans and was greeted by them all except the girl in the back who kept as quiet as a mouse. Nightfire quirked an eyebrow and walked past the group to come face to face with the girl and he reached out with his hand for a handshake.

Tenshi, blushing furiously tentatively took hold of his hand and shook it lightly before she withdrew her hand quickly. "Hi my names Nightfire, what's yours?" Nightfire asked with a smile "T...Tenshi..." Tenshi said stuttering and sweating. "Uh...I have to go!" Tenshi said as she disappeared in a flash moving so fast it took the wind a few moments to catch up.

Nightfire was confused but almost all the Titans knew what was going on. "Oh boy two in one day is this lucky." Wolf whispered to Ryoko as she nodded with a smile. Nightfire shrugged and said, "Dad where's the tower?" Nightwing pointed in the direction and Nightfire flew off to Titans Tower to see how it was compared to his parents' stories.

"Well let's take these guys to jail, just like old times." Nightwing said as everyone commenced picking a villain and carrying them to jail together once again the Teen Titans, even thought they were all adults.

**END...or is it? Yeah it is...**

Well there it is. How'd you like it? Odd? Confusing? Cliché? Yeah that part I know but sorry all I could think of. Hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter, and if I get enough pleas, I will think of an adventure for these brand new heroes and heroines. Well Cyah! Remember to Review!

P.S. Kamikiba means 'God Fang' and its the name of Wolfs gigantic sword made from the pheonix feather and such.


End file.
